El Cadáver de la Novia Un Amor (Im)Posible
by Yahaira D. G
Summary: Víctor está a punto de casarse con Victoria obligado por sus padres, todo le parece sin solución hasta que una noche en el bosque termina proponiéndole matrimonio ¡a un cadáver!, una vez resuelto el mal entendido el matrimonio se anula pero no puede evitar pensar en esa chica y pronto se vuelven amigos, ¿podrán llegar a ser algo más? y ¿pueden un vivo y un cadáver estar juntos?.
1. Una boda sin remedio

El cielo estaba gris y dejaba caer la lluvia de él, como si llorara, como si sintiera lo mismo que sentía él: la tristeza.

A primera hora de la mañana, Víctor se levantó al oír los gritos de su madre, quien desesperada le pedía que se alistara para visitar la casa de... su futura esposa, o como él la llamaba, su futura cadena.

Víctor en realidad no quería casarse, y mucho menos co una joven que ni siquiera conocía, ya que ese, era un matrimonio arreglado por sus padres.

-Siéntate derecho, no hables si no te lo piden, sé cortés y educado, y sobretodo Víctor, no hagas ninguna tontería- le decía su madre mientras se dirigían al carruaje.

El camino fue muy silencioso y un poco incómodo para Víctor, aunque se dedicó más a pensar en otras cosas, como lo que haría si no lo obligaran a casarse, soñaba con hacer un viaje donde pudiera conocer lugares nuevos, explorar, vivir aventuras, deseaba también dedicarse largas horas a escribir canciones y poesía, poder expresar así sus sentimientos e intereses, ser libre, sin riendas y si sus padres tratándolo como títere del cual deben manejar los hilos.

-Hemos llegado- anunció su padre bajando del carruaje.

Llegaron a una casa grande, gris e incluso podría decirse que vacía, a lo cual Víctor soltó un suspiro y subió los escalones hacia la puerta.

-Buenas tardes- dijo el mayordomo abriendo, mientras los recorría de arriba a abajo con la mirada- pasen, los señores los esperan.

-Muchas gracias- contestó la madre de Víctor y entró, seguida de su hijo y esposo.

-Es bastante grande, elegante, oh, que buen gusto tienen- decía la señora.

Ella era una mujer regordeta con peinado y vestido fino, se consideraba una mujer distinguida y respetuosa, al igual que su marido, un hombre flacucho y tímido que por lo regular se dedicaba a complacer los deseos y peticiones de su mujer.

Pero Víctor no era como sus padres, no se interesaba en el dinero y clase social como su madre, y no quería ser el esclavo de una mujer como su padre.

-Sean bienvenidos, por favor pasen- llegó una mujer delgada, mayor y mirada severa, la madre de la prometida de Víctor.

-Encantados- respondió la madre de Víctor y con una mirada a él y su padre los tres siguieron a la señora.

Pronto las madres de familia comenzaron a hablar sobre la boda, que se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres semanas.

-Espero que sea un buen marido- dijo la madre de la prometida de Víctor, justo cuando este chocó con una estatua y torpemente trataba de evitar que se cayera mientras los demás daban vuelta al pasillo sin darse cuenta.

Víctor acomodó la estatua y suspiró, después volteó la cabeza y vio algo que llamó su atención: un piano.

Lentamente se acercó a él, mirando a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie viniera, y comenzó a acariciarlo y sin darse cuenta ya estaba sentado tocando una melodía lenta y suave.

-Se escucha muy lindo- dijo una voz que lo hizo parar en seco y volverse.

Frente a él estaba una mujer joven, de rasgos finos, con el pelo recogido en un moño y usando un vestido rojo.

-Tú debes de ser Víctor, ¿cierto?- preguntó la chica.

-Sí, así es- respondió.

-Bueno, me alegra conocerte, soy Victoria.

Y en ese momento Víctor quedó perplejo, al reconocer frente a él, a su prometida y por lo tanto, futura esposa.

-Un gusto- respondió algo nervioso.

-¿Te parece si vamos ya al ensayo?

-Sí, claro.

Y así siguió a Victoria por el pasillo de al lado hasta llegar a una puerta que daba al salón donde ensayarían.

-¿Dónde se metieron? ¡¿Solos antes de la boda?! ¿Y llegaron tarde antes del ensayo?, que horror, que no vuelva a suceder, y ahora, comencemos- dijo la madre de Victoria en cuanto entraron.

Víctor evitó mirar a su madre para no ver su mirada de desaprobación, y así comenzó el ensayo de sus votos matrimoniales, los cuales olvidaba en cada intento.

-Tienes que aprender bien los votos si quieres contraer matrimonio con mi hija muchacho- dijo el padre de Victoria, un hombre calvo y gordo con expresión enojada la mayoría del tiempo.

Ya más tarde Víctor estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo, pensando en Victoria y los acontecimientos de hoy, y llegó a la conclusión de que Victoria era una buena persona y no viviría infeliz a su lado, creía que podría llegar a entablar una amistad con ella y quererla, pero algo tenía casi seguro en su mente: no podría llegar a amarla.


	2. Una sombra en el bosque

-Siempre deben de estar atentos a lo que hacen, y ser dedicados- mencionaba el casamentero a Víctor y Victoria.

Era ya el tercer día que ensayaban, y simplemente Víctor no lograba hacerlo correctamente, tal vez por los nervios, tal vez simple torpeza, o a lo que más lo atribuía: que no quería casarse.

Estuvo conviviendo un poco con Victoria, y sobre todo viéndola en los ensayos y seguía en su posición, era buena mujer, pero no la indicada.

-Otra vez, desde los votos- dijo el casamentero.

Víctor pasó saliva y se aproximó.

-Con, con está mano sostendré tus deseos, no, anhelos, seré tu copa y tu vino, no no, tu copa nunca estará vacía porque, porque yo, he

El casamentero dio un golpe en la mesa.

-No puede ser que ha estas alturas no pueda mencionar bien los votos señor Víctor, estamos a pocas semanas de la boda, no, yo no puedo dirigir esta ceremonia si no hay compromiso por el novio- dijo.

-¡Aguarde! No puede cancelar, todas las invitaciones ya han sido entregadas- dijo exaltada la madre de Victoria.

-Si el novio no se aplica, no me expondré a dirigir un ridículo, señora.

-Oh, por favor, no hay necesidad de exaltarse tanto, Víctor aprenderá los votos, y le aseguro que mañana estará listo- dijo la madre de Víctor.

-Si no está listo mañana, se cancela, y sin discusión- dijo el casamentero antes de salir dando grandes zancadas.

-Bien, que así sea- dijo el padre de Victoria y también salió, acompañado de su esposa.

-¡Esperen, lo hará bien!- dijo la madre de Víctor y jalando a su esposo salió corriendo tras los señores, dejando a Víctor y Victoria solos.

-Que metida de pata- comentó Víctor rascándose la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, con un poco de práctica estoy segura que lo lograrás- le contestó Victoria.

-No estoy tan seguro, me pongo muy nervioso, y tengo actitud de torpe, así que ¿qué me espera?, nuestros padres me matarán si consigo que esto se cancele.

-Diría que lo único que puedes hacer es relajarte Víctor, ¿por qué no das un paseo o haces algo que te guste? Despeja tu mente y vuélvelo a intentar, estoy segura de que lo harás mejor mañana.

Víctor la miró, y le sonrió tímidamente, tal vez el saber que se casaba con una buena persona lo motivara.

-Eso haré- respondió, un poco más seguro.

-¡Víctor! ¡Vámonos!- escuchó decir a su madre desde la sala principal.

-Bueno, hasta mañana- le dijo a Victoria y salió por la puerta.

-Vamos, sube al carruaje- dijo su padre en cuanto salió de la casa.

-Preferiría ir a pie, quiero despejarme un poco y

-De eso nada, lo que tienes que hacer es practicar- comenzó su madre- no arruinaremos la boda por tus errores y

-Puedes ir hijo, cochero, vámonos- contestó su padre, a lo que Víctor agradeció, y al instante el carruaje partió, dejando oír las protestas de la madre de Víctor, a veces el señor apoyaba a su hijo en estas pequeñas cosas, sabiendo que era difícil complacer los deseos de su madre, ya que él pasaba por eso a diario.

Víctor comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo fijo, sólo a donde lo llevaban sus pies, y no dejaba de pensar en la boda mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Después de un rato, ya siendo de noche se percató de que estaba en la entrada del bosque, y no queriendo regresar ya a su casa, se adentró en él.

-No puede ser tan difícil, tengo que hacerlo bien, sé que no quiero pero aún así no es como que me dieran elección, además Victoria es una buena chica, no merece ser ridiculizada el día de su boda- se paró entre los árboles y sacó de su bolsillo el anillo de plata que le daría a Victoria en la ceremonia.

-Veamos- se aclaró la garganta- con esta mano sostendré tus anhelos, tu copa nunca estará vacía porque yo seré tu vino, con esta vela iluminaré tu camino y con esta mano, te pido ser mi mujer- al finalizar puso el anillo en una delgada rama de un árbol.

-Wow, lo hice bien- sonrió un poco- jaja, sí.

Se acercó para recoger el anillo, pero en ese momento notó cómo se movía, a lo que se quedó quieto y asustado, mientras, la rama comenzó a moverse más y se abrió una grieta en el suelo por donde comenzó a salir una figura debajo de ella, y comenzaba a subir cada vez más rápido, todo se puso frío, el aire comenzó a sacudir los árboles y las hojas volaban alrededor del lugar, y Víctor comenzó a alejarse lentamente sin apartar los ojos, hasta ver una sombra, después la luna salió de entre las nubes y la divisó: una mujer, vestida con un vestido de novia algo roto y viejo, cubierta con un velo en la cara y el resto flotando tras ella.

Se llevó la que creía una rama (que en realidad era su mano) a la cara y se alzó el velo.

-Acepto- susurró.

Y Víctor vio borroso antes de desmayarse.


	3. Todo fue una confusión

Trató de abrir los ojos pero los cerró al instante otra vez ya que había una luz que lo cegaba, poco a poco siguió intentando hasta que al fin pudo mantenerlos abiertos y ver una pared café iluminada con luces verdes, se sentó y se sobó la cabeza debido a un leve dolor, y de repente, Víctor recordó: La boda, el bosque y la extraña figura que habitaba en éste.  
-Que bien, ya has despertado- dijo una voz de mujer desde un lado de la habitación.  
Víctor volteó y divisó en una esquina poco iluminada una silueta que lentamente fue saliendo, y vio a una mujer de piel y pelo azul, ojos grandes y delgada, en los huesos, ¡literalmente!, que estaba vestida con un vestido de novia y entonces reconoció a la extraña figura que habitaba en el bosque.  
-¿Te sientes mejor?- dijo ella y comenzó a acercarse a Víctor.  
Éste aún sentado comenzó a recorrerse hacia atrás con terror y entonces chocó con algo, volteó arriba y divisó un esqueleto usando un sombrero.  
-Hola- dijo, y Víctor enseguida gritó y se paró corriendo hacia una esquina.  
-Por favor, se los pido, no me hagan nada, sólo soy un pobre hombre asustado- les suplicó.  
-No hay nada de que temer mi amado, todo está bien y en un momento comenzará la fiesta- respondió la mujer.  
-¿Amado? ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué?- dijo Víctor. Y en ese momento entraron por la puerta muchos esqueletos, algunos con algunas prendas, otros aún con cuerpo pero de color azul y verde, otros estaban entre los huesos y la carne, y comenzaron a tocar música y a beber (aunque el líquido se les salía por las aberturas entre los huesos), y se acercaron a Víctor el cual iba a comenzar a gritar pensando que querían devorarlo o algo peor, pero se extrañó cuando comenzaban a abrazarlo diciendo cosas como "felicidades" "muy bien" "enhorabuena" y notó como le decían lo mismo a la mujer vestida de novia.  
-Eh, disculpa, ¿por qué nos felicitan?- le preguntó Víctor perdiendo el miedo por la sorpresa.  
-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Por nuestra boda tontito!- respondió ella sonriendo.  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Víctor.  
-Oigan, un brindis por los nuevos esposos- dijo un esqueleto por el micrófono levantando una copa.  
-¡Por los esposos, que su matrimonio sea duradero y feliz!- respondieron los demás- ¡Hurra, hurra!...  
Mientras gritaban, Víctor trataba de decir que había un error pero nadie le ponía atención hasta que gritó: "¡Basta!"  
En ese momento todos callaron.  
-¿Qué sucede mi amado?- preguntó la que decían era "su esposa".  
-Deja de llamarme así, ¡no soy tu esposo!- gritó.  
Se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de todos los presentes.  
-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?, tú me propusiste matrimonio en el bosque hace un momento- contestó la mujer.  
-No es verdad, estaba ensayando los votos para mi boda que es dentro de pocas semanas.  
"¿Qué? "No es posible" "¿Cómo le hace eso a la pobre? "Es un miserable" "Es un farsante" comenzó a decir la gente en ese momento, con expresión desaprobadora o sorprendida.  
-No puede ser, si dijo los votos, Emily es ahora su esposa- dijo una mujer de piel verde, y cabello café con ojos amarillos.  
-Si él dice que no era para mí la propuesta, debo aceptarlo Kenia- dijo la mujer de azul, de nombre Emily, tapándose con las manos y bajando la cabeza.  
-Oh, Emily- dijo Kenia y se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla- ¡no pueden permitir esto!  
Se escucharon más voces en contra de Víctor y a favor de las chicas.  
-¡Silencio!- se escuchó una voz y salió un esqueleto con barba blanca y lentes, usando un bastón- sólo hay una forma de averiguar esto.  
-Por favor, hágalo anciano Gutknecht- dijo Emily rompiendo el abrazo con Kenia.  
-Enseguida -dijo el anciano.  
Entonces sacó una botellita con un contenido verde- escupe aquí por favor- le pidió a Víctor y él lo hizo- ahora tú Emily- ella también lo hizo.  
-Poción, poción de los enamorados, enséñanos la historia de estos dos emparejados- dijo, y a continuación arrojó la botella al suelo y al romperse dejó salir una bruma verde que se extendió hasta el techo y en medio de ella comenzaron a formarse colores y se vio ahí a Víctor en el bosque, practicando los votos, "Con esta mano sostendré tus anhelos, tu copa nunca estará vacía porque yo seré tu camino y con esta mano, te pido ser mi mujer" después se vio cuando Emily aparece y Víctor al verla se desmaya, luego Emily le toma la mano y pronunciando "Al fin" ambos desaparecen en medio de muchas mariposas, así como la bruma.  
¡Ahí está, los dijo!- gritó Kenia.  
-¡Un momento!- gritó un cadáver con sombrero y traje café con un sólo ojo-esos votos no son correctos.  
-¿Qué? Claro que lo son, los estuve ensayando- comenzó a decir Víctor, no queriendo aceptar que cometió otra equivocación que le hizo fallar en los votos pero en ese momento Emily lo hizo a un lado para hablar con el hombre.  
-¿Por qué lo dice?- preguntó.  
-Porque, recuerdo a la perfección lo que dije cuando me casé con mi tortolita- se aclara la garganta- "Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos, tu copa nunca estará vacía porque yo seré tu vino, con esta vela alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad y con este anillo te pido que seas mi esposa"- terminó de decir, resaltando en su tono las partes donde Víctor se equivocó.  
-Lo siento Emily, pero como puedes ver los votos no son correctos, y este matrimonio está anulado- dijo el anciano Gutknecht con tristeza.  
-Lo siento Emily- dijo Kenia igual con tristeza.  
Emily suspiró y bajó la cabeza, después de unos segundos la levantó con una sonrisa nostálgica.  
-No importa, que bueno que se aclaró todo, vamos, te llevaré al mundo de los vivos de nuevo- le dijo a Víctor.  
-Me temo que en este momento es imposible, seguimos en las reparaciones para la grieta y nadie puede pasar, tendrán que esperar unas cuantas horas- dijo un cadáver con sombrero de albañil.  
-Bien, entonces, ¿te apetece caminar un poco?- le preguntó a Víctor.  
-Ah, sí, supongo- respondió Víctor nervioso, no sabiendo que más hacer.  
-Entonces, vamos, después nos vemos amigos- dijo a los demás y se dirigió a la puerta seguida de Víctor, quien al cruzarla se quedó perplejo.


	4. El mundo de los muertos

Víctor se encontraba en una calle llena de casas de colores, cada una con diseños diferentes, algunas de dos pisos o más, otras tenían jardín, otras cochera, unas eran sencillas y de un piso con tan sólo unas estatuas de animales afuera como decoración, cada cinco casas había un farol el cual iluminaba esa zona con una luz brillante y amarilla (ya que era de noche), pero lo que más sorprendió a Víctor fue las personas que iban caminando, unas en los huesos completamente, otras que conservaban parte de su piel que era de diferentes colores y usaban ropa, todos hablando entre ellos, también pudo ver correr un esqueleto de gato detrás de un esqueleto de ratón y detrás de ellos una niña de piel lila y pelo amarillo opaco.  
-Oye, ahora que estamos más tranquilos, ¿Qué es exactamente este lugar?- le preguntó a Emily, que estaba al lado de él.  
-¿No lo has notado? Estamos en el mundo de los muertos, cuando morimos venimos aquí, este es el pueblo Golden, hay muchos más, y también hay ciudades, es como si fuera otro planeta excepto que claro, ahora todas estas personas están muertas- respondió ella.  
-Vaya, es impresionante- dijo Víctor asombrado pero a la vez un poco asustado por la revelación de estar rodeado de gente muerta, aunque al menos eran gente al final de cuentas, y no monstruos que lo devorarían como creyó al principio.  
-Por cierto, no nos presentamos formalmente, mi nombre es Emily- dijo ella tendiéndole la mano.  
-Un placer, mi nombre es Víctor- contestó él y estrechó su mano aunque tuvo el impulso de soltarla de inmediato debido a la sensación de los huesos.  
-Un gusto... que locura, casarme con alguien de quien ni siquiera sé el nombre... disculpa el haberte traído aquí y lo de la boda, me confundí, yo, eh... en verdad estoy muy apenada- dijo Emily.  
-No te preocupes, al menos todo se aclaró, disculpa si fui muy brusco al decir que no eran a ti los votos, me desesperé un poco- dijo Víctor incómodo.  
-Claro, lo entiendo- dijo Emily con una sonrisa- ¿por qué no vamos a caminar?  
Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a andar y Víctor la siguió.  
Mientras iba caminando veía a personas hablando, niños corriendo y jugando al avioncito, algunos pájaros y perros andando en las calles, era como estar en la tierra, sólo que todos estaban muertos, y también lo observaban y murmuraban, algo que lo incomodaba.  
-Les sorprende ver a alguien vivo aquí- dijo Emily contestando a la duda silenciosa de Víctor.  
De repente una anciana con canas y vestido rosa, en los huesos y sin ojos lo jaló de una oreja.  
-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo entraste? ¡¿eh?!¡sabía que esa grieta nos iba a traer problemas, lo que nos faltaba, un vivo en la tierra de los muertos!- dijo la señora dejando libre su oído.  
-Abuela Tomasa, espera- dijo Emily acercándose a ellos ya que había adelantado a Víctor- él viene conmigo es... una visita, ya se iba, sólo estamos esperando a que autoricen el paso por la grieta.  
-Emily querida, ¿él viene contigo?, ¿cómo es que tienes contacto con un vivo?  
-Bueno abuela, es, es una larga historia- dijo bajando la cabeza.  
-Ya veo, ¿cómo te llamas jovencito?- preguntó la abuela Tomasa a Víctor.  
-Víctor, señora- respondió aún sobándose el oído.  
-Bueno Víctor espero que tengas prudencia en no hablar sobre esto en el mundo de los vivos y Emily, ven a mi casa a tomar el té, quiero hablar contigo, tienes muchas cosas que contarme- dicho eso se alejó sin mirar atrás.  
-Me espera una linda tarde, disculpa si te lastimó, puede ser un poco alterada- dijo Emily.  
-¿Es tu abuela?  
-En realidad no, de mi amiga Kenia, la que me abrazó en el bar, ambas murieron en un accidente en un carruaje, a ella la quiero como a una hermana y a su abuela como si fuera la mía, ambas siempre me han recibido en su casa y en su familia- contestó sonriendo y comenzando a caminar mientras Víctor la seguía.  
-¿Eres la única muerta de tu familia?  
-Sí, pero no me siento sola, aquí tengo buenos amigos, hay personas como yo que no tenemos a nadie más muerto por lo que tratamos de llevarnos bien con todos y tener amigos para no estar tan solos, y los demás al saber esto nos dan su amistad, en el caso de los niños sin padres personas que quieran tener hijos o compañía los adoptan, en la muerte podría decirse que nos volvemos más humanos, viéndonos como iguales.  
-Nunca lo había imaginado.  
En ese momento sintió que alguien lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo girar, y cuando paró de dar vueltas vio a un esqueleto con cara un poco ancha y a otro al lado de Emily con cara larga.  
-Buenas noches Emily- dijo el de cara larga- buen momento para un paseo nocturno ¿cierto?  
-Y para una travesura nocturna ¿verdad Larry?- preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo de lado y levantando una ceja.  
-¿Qué? No sabemos a qué te refieres preciosa- dijo el de cara ancha.  
-¡Larry!, ¡Tom!; ¡Vuelvan acá ahora mismo!- decía un esqueleto bajo y rechoncho con traje de pirata que venía corriendo hacia ellos enfadado.  
-Bueno Emily, linda, debemos irnos- dijo Larry y enseguida partieron corriendo.  
En ese momento el señor que los perseguía llegó jadeando junto a ellos y se detuvo.  
-¿Qué hicieron esta vez esos dos, capitán Pet?- preguntó Emily.  
-Tomaron mi moneda de oro con la pluma, esa que uso en el sombrero, dicen que la estudiarán para ver si es de un tesoro ¡Menudos muchachos! Pareciera que murieron de niños y no de 22 y 24 años, no puede ser con ellos.  
-Sabe cómo son capitán Pet, téngales paciencia, por cierto, le presento a Víctor- dijo señalando a éste con la mano.  
-Oh, este es el muchacho vivo, ¿qué tal chico?  
-Supongo que bien.  
-Me alegro, mi nombre es Peter, pero puedes llamarme Pet, en mis tiempos, hace muchos años, fui navegante así que capitán Pet- dijo y le extendió la mano.  
-Un gusto capitán Pet- dijo agachándose un poco para estrecharle la mano.  
-Es interesante que estés aquí, un vivo en el mundo de los muertos no es algo que se vea todos los días  
-¡Ya dejen de forcejear!- se escuchó una voz atrás de ellos y pronto se dieron cuenta de que era un esqueleto uniformado, con bigote, casco de militar, un lente y sin ojos que traía consigo a Larry y Tom agarrados de la cabeza con cada brazo.  
-Me parece que estos ladronzuelos tienen algo suyo capitán Pet- dijo.  
-En efecto general Bob- respondió y se acercó a ellos para quitarle de la mano su moneda a Tom- gracias- dijo mientras se la colocaba arriba del sombrero y el general dejaba ir a los muchachos.  
-No es posible capitán Pet, ¿nunca le enseñaron a ser compartido?- preguntó Tom.  
-Tomar algo ajeno sin permiso no es compartir señor Tom, ni tampoco es honesto señor Larry- dijo el capitán Pet.  
-Las más cordiales disculpas mi capitán, aunque cabe decir que sólo pensábamos tomarla prestada, un momento, ¿este señor de aquí es un vivo?- dijo Larry reparando en Víctor.  
-Así es, les presento a Víctor, nos visita por esta noche hasta que se pueda pasar por la grieta- contestó Emily.  
-Que genial, un vivo entre los muertos, eso nunca lo había visto, yo soy Tom y él es mi hermano mayor, Larry- dijo Tom mientras este le saludaba con la cabeza- y él es, es un dolor de huesos- dijo refiriéndose al general y agachándose de manera aburrida como si no tuviera importancia.  
-¡General! General de la ciudad mi estimado amigo, no paso horas cuidándola para que usted me llame de esa forma tan ofensiva.  
-Claro, claro- dijo Tom.  
-¡Óigame!  
-¡Ey! Vamos a relajarnos general Bob, y tú Tom basta, ya hicimos la travesura de la noche y no hay que abrumar a nuestro invitado, ¿cierto Vic?- dijo Larry.  
-No me abrumo, no se preocupen- respondió tímido.  
-Claro, ¿cómo podría con lo genial que somos?, pero igual prometemos ya no hacer nada travieso por hoy- dijo Tom- ¿qué tal un abrazo de reconciliación?- y sin esperar una respuesta abrazó al capitán Pet- ¿ven? Todos felices y todos en paz... ¡ya la tengo Larry a correr!- gritó y ambos se fueron al instante mientras el general Pet se daba cuenta de que le habían quitado su moneda nuevamente.  
-¡Ey! ¡Vuelvan aquí ladronzuelos!- gritó el capitán comenzando a correr.  
-¡No escaparán!- gritó el general Bob haciendo sonar un silbato y comenzando a correr tras ellos también.  
-Jajaja- se reía Emily- nunca paran, son muy traviesos, pero muy buenas personas y amigables.  
-¿Hermanos?  
-Sí, Tom murió primero porque lo atropellaron, seis meses después llegó Larry por equivocarse en un medicamento, ingirió uno muy fuerte y no la contó, al menos no allá.  
-Me impresionan sus historias- Víctor estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo murió Emily pero creyó que eso sería muy indiscreto.  
-Ven- dijo Emily.

Caminaron un rato en el que Emily le contaba algunas cosas de las personas a Víctor; en momentos pararon a hablar con los muertos y se maravillaban por él, mientras Emily se avergonzaba un poco, era consiente de que todos ya sabían el incidente del matrimonio.

Siguieron así un tiempo hasta llegar a una zona donde no había gente.  
-Oye- dijo Víctor.  
-Dime- contestó Emily.  
-¿De qué grieta está hablando todo el mundo?  
-Bueno, veras, aquí tenemos la posibilidad de usar pociones, como la que usamos en el bar para ver tus recuerdos, el problema fue que mientras estaban experimentado con ellas los científicos de aquí derramaron varias dejando abrir un portal de aquí al mundo de los vivos, así como creando una pequeña explosión que destruyó parte de la zona, ahora los albañiles reparan la zona y los científicos hacen pociones para cerrar la grieta, tememos que algún vivo la encuentre y llame a más y se cree un desequilibrio de la naturaleza entre la vida y la muerte.  
-Eso suena grave.  
-Por suerte la grieta se abrió en una zona adentrada en el bosque por lo que es difícil que alguien la encuentre.  
En ese momento habían ido subiendo por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una zona donde había solamente una banca.  
-Hay que sentarnos- dijo Emily- ¿y qué tal te parece el mundo de los muertos?  
-Pues, muy impresionante, no parece un mal lugar para vivir, claro que espero aún pueda disfrutar de la vida pero aquí no está tan mal- y en verdad lo creía, pues hasta el momento sólo había visto unión y convivencia entre todos, como si todos ellos formaran una familia.  
Se quedaron un momento en silencio escuchando los sonidos de alrededor y viendo el cielo estrellado que no tardaría en comenzar a aclarar.  
-Y entonces, ¿vas a casarte pronto?- dijo de pronto Emily.  
A Víctor le tomó por sorpresa pero se  
repuso pronto.  
-Eh, sí sí, dentro de dos semanas y cuatro días- respondió.  
-¿Y estás feliz por eso?  
-Yo creo que todo novio debe de estar feliz por eso, ¿no?- dijo pasándose la mano por el cuello.  
-No se trata de que debe , sino de que en verdad lo sienta, por el amor que se le tiene a su amada, la mujer con quien compartirá el resto de su vida y será la madre de sus hijos- decía eso sonriendo y tan perdidamente que Víctor no se esperaba lo siguiente- ¿la amas mucho verdad?  
-Pues yo...  
-¡Emily! Aquí están, al fin los encuentro, los albañiles terminaron ya, es tiempo de que el chico regrese a casa- dijo un señor que había llegado junto a ellos, que Víctor reconoció como el que había dicho que los votos que él dijo no eran correctos.  
-Ya veo, conozco un atajo por aquí, vamos Víctor, gracias Jaime- dijo al señor y comenzó a caminar seguida de Víctor.  
Tardaron varios minutos y al fin llegaron a través de arbustos a un lugar donde el piso estaba agrietado y había algunos árboles alrededor, y en cierto lugar un portal en el aire en el que se veían árboles.  
-Es éste Víctor, ya puedes volver a casa- dijo Emily.  
-¿Sólo lo cruzo?  
-Sí, llegaras a el bosque, tal vez quedes algo retirado de tu casa ya que no es la zona de donde desaparecimos, yo lo hice por medio de algo así como un hechizo, pero es de tu mismo pueblo y podrás llegar, si sabes andar ahí.  
-No hay problema, creo que puedo llegar.  
-Bueno, entonces bien, y nuevamente una disculpa por todo esto.  
-No hay problema.  
-Y Víctor, por favor recuerda no decir nada de este lugar y portal a nadie, no queremos que ocurra un desequilibrio.  
-No te preocupes, lo sé, además no tengo ganas de que me juzguen loco.  
Emily sonrió un poco.  
-Entonces adiós- dijo Emily.  
-Adiós Emily- dijo Víctor, y caminó hacia el portal y lo cruzó, saliendo así del mundo de los muertos.


	5. Desilusión

Víctor se encontraba parado en medio del bosque, cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a salir, volteó atrás y vio el portal color blanco de ese lado sin que se pudiera vislumbrar lo que había a través de él, luego observó todo al rededor del bosque para tratar de ubicarse, por suerte para él algunas veces la escuela los llevó de excursión por ahí para que supieran orientarse y buscar plantas medicinales, así que ahora pudo identificar el camino que lo llevaría a casa, y sin perder más tiempo comenzó a caminar lentamente hechando una última mirada al portal.  
Después de un rato comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado desde el día anterior, los regaños en el ensayo para la boda, el "secuestro" de Emily, que lo aclararan todo y su paseo por el mundo de los muertos así como su convivencia con algunos, aunque hacía muy poco de haber estado ahí ahora lo sentía como un momento muy lejano, se sentía un poco extraño por esa revelación de otro mundo después de la vida y en parte se sorprendía de no haber actuado tan asustado como lo creería en ese momento, claro que también tenía que ver con la situación en la que llegó ¡nada menos que casado con un cadáver!, aunque ahora que lo pensaba tal vez fuera eso lo que lo distrajera de todo, recordó cuando dejó el miedo por el enojo al escuchar que estaba casado con Emily y cómo se alteró por eso y así mismo recordó lo brusco que fue al decir que no era para ella la propuesta y lo mal que se debió sentir Emily, pero estaba en su derecho ¿no? Él no pidió que lo llevara ahí, él no pidió que organizara una fiesta con los demás muertos, él no le pidió si quería ser su esposa (al menos voluntariamente).  
-¡Por Dios, yo ni siquiera quiero casarme!- gritó a la nada dando una patada a una pequeña piedra que había en el camino.  
Entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba enojado con Emily en ese momento, estaba enojado con su situación, porque aunque con ella hubiera logrado anular todo, con Victoria no podía y su boda estaba cada vez más cerca, así que en ese momento en el que le dijeron los muertos que estaba casado se sintió acorralado como en cada ensayo para la boda, así que terminó por explotar.  
-Pero aquí no tengo remedio, deberé de casarme- dijo, y siguió caminando.

Después de un rato de caminar y desorientarse unas cuantas veces, logró salir del bosque y divisar el pueblo donde algunas personas ya estaban en movimiento.  
Cuando llegó a su casa entró lento y despacio para que su madre no se diera cuenta que había pasado toda la noche fuera, por suerte al parecer aún no salían de la habitación ni ella ni su padre.  
Entró a su habitación y decidió darse un baño para despejarse un poco y evitar quedarse dormido más tarde ya que había pasado la noche en vela.  
Al salir aún no lo habían llamado para el desayuno por lo que se recostó y comenzó a ensayar los votos, sabía que si no los había aprendido para la hora del ensayo el casamentero no proseguiría con la boda y aunque eso sería un alivio para él, su madre no estaría nada contenta.  
-¡Víctor, el desayuno ya está listo!, ¡Baja enseguida!- escuchó un rato después gritar a su madre, por lo que no perdió tiempo en bajar al comedor.  
-Buenos días- dijo cuando entraba.  
-Espero no estuvieras dormido hasta tan tarde, ¿a qué hora llegaste anoche? No me di cuenta- respondió su madre.  
-No muy tarde, entré en silencio para no despertarlos.  
Su madre lo observó como si pudiera oler la mentira.  
-Bien, espero aprovecharas tu tiempo para aprenderte correctamente los votos, de ninguna manera cancelaremos la boda por tu torpeza.  
El resto del desayuno prosiguió en silencio.  
Cuando terminaron la madre y el padre de Víctor salieron a ver algo sobre el banquete para la boda y le dijeron que cuando regresaran irían al ensayo.  
-Y por favor, apréndete correctamente los votos, Víctor- le había dicho su madre.  
Víctor regresó a su habitación y comenzó a leer más los votos pero en poco tiempo comenzó a dejar de concentrarse sintiéndose acorralado así que decidió hacer lo que sabía lo relajaría y lo haría olvidar por un momento su condena: tocar el piano.

Duró un rato tocando el piano y olvidándose de todo lo demás, en esos momentos sólo existían él y la música, las teclas que hacían contacto con sus dedos y lo tranquilizaban y llevaban a otro mundo en el que sólo por el piano podía llegar.  
-Esto sí es vida- dijo Víctor con una sonrisa después de terminar de tocar una canción.  
-¡Víctor!, ¡Apresúrate Víctor que llegamos tarde!- escuchó los gritos de su madre desde la puerta de entrada.  
-Bueno, no hay de otra- dijo Víctor con un suspiro y se levantó, salió a la calle y subió al carruaje que los llevaría a él y a sus padres a la casa de Victoria.  
Durante el camino su madre se la pasó hablando sobre el banquete mientras él estudiaba los votos, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Victoria.  
-Buenas tardes- saludó la madre de Victoria que estaba en el salón con el casamentero cuando la familia Van Dort entró en la sala- Victoria bajará en seguida.  
-En ese caso es un buen momento para que el señor Víctor pronuncie los votos correctamente, de lo contrario como ya les mencioné, no pienso dirigir la boda- dijo el casamentero mirando a todos los presentes.  
-No se preocupe señor, mi Víctor los aprendió y los dirá correctamente, anda Víctor, dilos- dijo la madre de Víctor lanzándole una mirada envenenada en la última frase.  
Víctor pasó saliva, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:  
-Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos, tu copa nunca estará vacía porque yo seré tu vino, con esta vela alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad y con este anillo te pido que seas mi esposa- dijo Víctor con voz lenta y clara.  
-En verdad me sorprende señor Víctor, veo que se aplicó en lo que le pedí- dijo el casamentero- ¡bien! Proseguiré con esta boda.  
Víctor escuchó un suspiro por parte de su madre y se alivió al lograrlo, hasta que recordó que gracias a eso la boda continuaba y soltó un suspiro resignado.  
-Ya estoy aquí- dijo Victoria entrando al salón- podemos comenzar.  
-Muy bien, primero sólo hablaremos- dijo el casamentero.  
Y así repasaron los votos y el casamentero decía lo que diría en la ceremonia una y otra vez durante un rato.  
-Muy bien, ahora seguiremos igual pero con las cosas- indicó el casamentero- señor Víctor, por favor, comience con los votos.  
-Bien- dijo Víctor recogiendo el cojín donde estaba todo- Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos- dijo levantado la mano derecha- tu copa nunca estará vacía porque yo seré tu vino- levantó la copa- con esta vela alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad- prendió la vela con la otra que estaba sobre la mesa- y con este anillo te pido que seas mi esposa- en ese momento estaba a punto de tomar el anillo del cojín pero notó que no estaba, y entonces se acordó de que la noche anterior se lo había llevado  
con él al bosque por lo que en ese momento lo tenía ¡la novia cadáver!

Emily estaba sentada a la mesa con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, esperaba que la abuela Tomasa regresara de la cocina con el té.  
Después de que Víctor cruzara el portal se había dedicado a pasear por el bosque del mundo de los muertos, no quería volver tan rápido al pueblo y enfrentarse a los cuchicheos y miradas de tristeza y lástima de los demás muertos, ya se imaginaba que el rumor de que "la pobre muchacha ilusionada con casarse creía haberlo hecho con un vivo hasta que este le dejó en claro que no la quería y que para colmo ya estaba comprometido" se habría expandido entre todos, así que se dedicó a pensar sola de lo sucedido hasta que haciéndose tarde recordó que había quedado de tomar el té con la abuela Tomasa y fue enseguida ya que a esa señora no le gustaba la impuntualidad.  
-Ya está listo- anunció la abuela Tomasa entrando en el pequeño comedor- ¿una cucharada de azúcar o dos querida?  
-Una por favor- respondió Emily.  
-Muy bien- dijo la abuela Tomasa sirviendo el té en dos tazas, poniendo en una dos cucharadas de azúcar y en la otra una- aquí tienes- dijo pasándole la taza a Emily para enseguida tomarle a la suya, que se le terminó saliendo por los espacios entre los huesos.  
-¡Ah! Este problema, es lo malo de estar muerta- dijo levantándose- voy a la cocina a limpiarme un poco el abrigo con unas servilletas.  
La verdad es que la mayoría de los muertos ya no podía comer ni beber nada por la misma razón que la abuela, o porque simplemente sus órganos ya no funcionaban, en el caso de Emily de vez en cuando podía beber un poco o comer ya que no estaba completamente en los huesos pero sufría del segundo problema, de cualquier forma ya nadie lo necesitaba, lo intentaban hacer más que nada para no sentir la nostalgia de extrañar esas cosas que hacían de vivos.  
-Ahora sí, cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó con ese muchacho que venía contigo, he escuchado algunos rumores pero quiero oírlo de ti- dijo la abuela Tomasa entrando en el comedor y sentándose de nuevo.  
Emily tomó aire y comenzó a contarle la historia de que Víctor le había dicho los votos para que fuera su esposa y puesto el anillo en su dedo, que después ella lo había llevado al mundo de los muertos donde al final le dijo que en realidad ensayaba para su verdadera boda y que lo de ella se anuló por eso y porque en realidad los votos estaban dichos incorrectamente.  
-Y cuando nos topamos contigo esperábamos a que nos dijeran que ya se podía cruzar el portal para volver al mundo de los vivos, y por cierto no te preocupes de que nos delate, prometió no hacerlo y se veía muy honesto- terminó de contar.  
La abuela Tomasa no dijo nada por un momento.  
-¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto de todo esto?- preguntó al fin con dulzura, mirándola fijamente.  
Emily se quedó analizando la pregunta, aunque claro que ya lo había hecho durante su larga caminata en el bosque; principalmente se sentía desilusionada, por años había tenido el anhelo de casarse gracias a su... situación, y ahora que al fin se le había presentado la oportunidad de hacerlo resultaba que todo había sido una confusión de ella de la cual se habían enterado todos en el bar y posiblemente todos los del pueblo, no podía negar que en ese momento tuvo el impulso de sostener que era su esposo y aferrarse a eso para de alguna manera hacer que permaneciera con ella, pero no pudo, durante la corta celebración en el bar lo miraba y se daba cuenta que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y desde ese momento temía que desapareciera o pasara algo que hiciera su matrimonio inexistente, y así fue, aunque la rompió por dentro no le fue difícil creer que lo que decía Víctor fuera verdad y ella sólo se hubiera confundido, después de todo no era la primera vez, ya había pasado hace tiempo, y por ello no quiso intentar aferrarse más a él para que al final pasará lo inevitable, que la dejara, prefirió ser realista desde que Víctor dijo que no eran los votos para ella y aceptarlo que después sufrir más, además que no pensaba retener a Víctor a la fuerza y que estuviera con ella sin amarla, y tampoco podía quitarle a la otra mujer a su marido, todo por el egoísmo de ella "si él dice que no era para mí la propuesta debo aceptarlo" recordó que había dicho, y después se siguió aferrando un poco cuando el anciano Gutknecht hizo el hechizo para ver el momento de los votos, pero volvió a la realidad cuando Jaime dijo que eran incorrectos, no había más prueba, lo que ella deseaba no podía ser y debía aceptarlo con resignación y lo mejor que podía, debía superar esa desilusión.  
-¿Qué puedo decir abuela?, tú sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo es mi gran sueño casarme y anoche por poco se cumple hasta que descubrí que todo fue una confusión mía, no es tanto por Víctor, pues aceptémoslo, aunque estuviera dispuesta a casarme con él no lo conozco de nada, mi vacío se debe más a que nuevamente fracasé en cumplir mi sueño y aunque intenté no ilusionarme mucho aún con todo y los votos que anoche Víctor dijo, justo para no terminar lastimada si algo salía mal, lo hice, y ahora me siento entre triste y desilusionada, más porque también he recordado mi oscuro pasado- respondió al fin.  
La abuela Tomasa sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y puso su mano sobre la de Emily a través de la mesa.  
-No tienes porque fingir fortaleza si en este momento no la tienes Emily, tienes razón, yo sé la gran ilusión que tienes de casarte, y por eso comprendo cómo te sientes, y de igual manera te puedo asegurar que superarás esto- en ese momento se paró y comenzó a caminar al rededor de la mesa- los conflictos del corazón y el amor son muy hermosos pero también peligrosos y complicados, aún recuerdo a mi querido Beto que sigue vivo, cuántas cosas pasamos para estar juntos, y aunque tú aún no encuentras al indicado déjame decirte Emily- se pone al lado de ella- lo harás.  
-¿Pero cómo abuela Tomasa? Parece que siempre tendré que vivir con desilusiones- respondió Emily levantándose de la mesa y alejándose.  
-¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que eres la única que las tiene?- dijo la abuela Tomasa acercándose a ella por detrás y poniéndole las manos en los hombros- Emily, tú eres como una flor que florece, ¿sabes por qué?, porque una flor florece en primavera y va floreciendo aún más, hasta que viene un niño y la arranca y gracias a eso se marchita, para la siguiente primavera vuelve a florecer, en esta ocasión un carruaje le pasa encima, pero para la siguiente ocasión crece en un lugar mucho más bonito y soleado, donde nadie la arranca y no pasan carruajes, en ese momento da todo su esplendor, más que las otras veces.  
-Pero llegado el momento muere al llegar el otoño- respondió Emily volteándose hacia ella.  
-Pero volverá a florecer, y al haber encontrado el lugar correcto no se irá de ahí jamás,además Emily, hablas de muerte y estamos muertas y yo diría que no es tan malo, algún día el resto de mi familia se reunirá conmigo y por ahora tengo a mi querida Kenia y te tengo a ti y muchos otros amigos, no diré que no extraño una buena taza de té pero si lo vemos de este lado ya no sufrimos de hambre jaja... lo que te intento decir es que tengas paciencia, en esta ocasión te lastimaron, y puede que en otra suceda lo mismo y así pase, pero llegará un momento en el que florezcas y lo que más anhelas se cumpla y será mucho mejor de lo que has imaginado.  
Emily se quedó reflexionando sobre eso y cuando levantó la cabeza para responder la abuela Tomasa se había ido.  
Sabía que no importaba si se quedaba pero en ese momento prefirió ir a su casa.

-¡Llegué!- dijo entrando en su habitación.  
En ese momento una araña comenzó a bajar de su telaraña desde el techo, al igual que un gusano bajó de su pequeña casa en un agujero al lado de la telaraña, hasta posarse ambos en la cama.  
-Bienvenida Emily- dijeron ambos a la vez.  
-Hola Araña, hola Gusano, ¿qué tal?- les dijo Emily, vivían con ella desde que murió y llegó a esa casa, ya que desde hacía más tiempo habitaban ahí, y ahora eran sus amigos y también familia.  
-Las cosas bien por aquí- dijo Araña.  
-Y dime, ¿hay algo interesante que te pasara hoy?- dijo Gusano.  
-¿Algo que nos quieras contar?- dijo Araña.  
-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Emily, esperando que no se refirieran a lo de Víctor.  
-Bueno, veras, hoy salí a pasear por fuera de la casa y escuche algunas cosas como que... te casaste con un vivo y al final se arrepintió- dijo Araña lentamente y algo nerviosa.  
Emily suspiró, no es que no les tuviera confianza y por eso no les quisiera contar, sino que no quería volver el asunto con Víctor más grande y preocuparlos a ellos, pero se preocuparían más si no les contaba lo que pasó.  
-Sí, digamos que fue una noche interesante- dijo, y les contó todo lo que había pasado con Víctor.  
-Ya veo- dijo Gusano- ¿y dónde habías estado?  
-Fui a caminar por el bosque casi todo el día, después fui a "tomar" el té con la abuela Tomasa... No se preocupen, estoy bien, no he estado tristeando y lamentándome por ahí- dijo Emily con una sonrisa.  
-Sabemos que eres muy fuerte pequeña, pero, dadas las circunstancias nos preocupamos- dijo Gusano.  
Emily sonrió.  
-Eso mismo, no queremos que sufras por eso- dijo Araña.  
-No les diré que no me siento triste por eso, pues saben cuál es mi historia, pero ya estoy mejor, hablé con la abuela Tomasa y me dijo algunas cosas en las que creo tiene razón- dijo Emily.  
-Estoy seguro que lo que dijo serán palabras sabias y que te ayudarán, y aunque tal vez las mías sean menos profundas también quiero decirte que no debes deprimirte por lo que pasó, eres una chica muy especial y estoy seguro de que en su momento alguien que te merezca lo entenderá- dijo Gusano.  
-No pierdas esperanza Emily, yo también estoy segura de eso y si lo ves por el lado bueno ¡aún eres libre sin tener a un hombre al lado, son muy complicados y a veces muy molestos!- dijo Araña.  
-¡Hey!- dijo Gusano viéndola con reproche.  
-Es la verdad- dijo Araña- por ello disfrútalo Emily.  
-Jajaja, eso haré amigos- volteó a ver la ventana que había en lo alto de la pared de su cuarto- ya se hizo de noche, se me fue el día volando... Bueno, creo que iré a ver las estrellas un momento, eso me relajará, y sobre Víctor, lo superaré pronto.  
-Muy bien- dijo Araña.  
-Ve con cuidado- dijo Gusano.  
-Sí, nos vemos- dijo Emily saliendo de la habitación.  
Sí, lo iba a superar, aún se sentía un poco nostálgica pero se dio cuenta que la abuela Tomasa tenía razón al igual que sus amigos, pero principalmente por lo que se sentía mejor es que se daba cuenta que aunque no tuviera a un hombre enamorado de ella a su lado, tenía a buenos amigos que la querían y eso bastaba.  
-Claro que puedo seguir con mi vida... de muerta, siendo feliz y disfrutando- dijo mientras habría la puerta de su casa y salía.  
Se disponía comenzar a caminar hacia su lugar favorito para ver las estrellas cuando escuchó un ruido de algo cayéndose, esperó un poco viendo los pequeños arbustos detrás de ella que habían al lado de su casa hasta que el ruido se iba haciendo más fuerte y cercano y de entre los arbustos apareció ¡Víctor!. 


	6. Una muerta en el mundo de los vivos

-¡Señor Víctor! ¿Por qué se ha detenido?- preguntó el casamentero sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
Se puso más nervioso sin saber qué hacer, pero no habiendo salida decidió decir la verdad... al menos en el caso de que había olvidado el anillo.  
-Verá señor, me apena mucho decirlo pero es que ayer yo... me llevé el anillo a casa por accidente y lo he olvidado- dijo.  
-¡Pero qué vergüenza!- escuchó gritar detrás de él a la madre de Victoria.  
-Víctor- dijo su madre en reproche.  
-Sin duda señor Víctor, usted hace una cosa bien para enseguida hacer otra mal, debería de cancelar la boda por esto ya que estoy harto de sus innumerables equivocaciones, pero, puesto que hoy ha dicho los votos correctamente no la cancelaré, quiero creer que es sólo de darle unos cuantos empujones para que actúe como debe ser. Por lo tanto, sigamos sin el anillo, pero mañana quiero verlo aquí sin excepción, ¿le quedó claro?- dijo el casamentero, acercando su cabeza a Víctor cuando formuló la pregunta.  
-Sí señor, muy claro- respondió Víctor.  
-Muy bien, sigamos desde el principio, por favor- dijo el casamentero.  
Y así estuvieron ensayando los votos durante un largo rato, hasta que se hizo un poco tarde y llegó la hora de comer, para lo cual Víctor y sus padres se quedaron.  
-¿Qué tal le pareció el banquete, señora Van Dort?- preguntó a la madre de Víctor la señora Everglot, estando ya sentados a la mesa comiendo.  
-No estuvo mal, la comida está bien, pero hay algunas presentaciones de platillos que creo podrían mejorar- respondió la madre de Víctor.  
-Sí, lo mismo pienso yo, y el sabor del...  
No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento entró el mayordomo.  
-Disculpen la interrupción, pero el sastre ya está aquí señoras y señores-dijo.  
-Creí que no llegaría hasta más noche, bien, iremos a atenderlo- dijo el señor Everglot.  
Los cuatro padres se pararon y se dirigieron a la puerta.  
-Y ustedes dos, no se atrevan a hacer algo indebido- dijo la madre de Victoria antes de salir dejándolos solos.  
Las miradas de Victoria y Víctor se cruzaron un momento, y ambos se dirigieron una leve sonrisa, luego bajaron la cabeza hacia su sopa de espárragos.  
-¿Y cómo va todo?- dijo Victoria después de un rato, tan bajo que Víctor por un momento creyó estar imaginando que le hablaba.  
-Muy bien, sí, al menos ya no me equivoqué con los votos, aunque siento haber olvidado tu anillo- respondió Víctor.  
-No te preocupes, no es como que lo olvidaras el día de la boda, esto solamente son ensayos.  
-Menos mal jeje... los ensayos son algo duros ¿no te parece?  
-Sí, un poco, pero tendremos que soportar, tendremos que estar ensayando prácticamente todo el día el resto de la semana.  
-¿Eso por qué?  
-Porque para la próxima semana nos estarán tomando las medidas para el vestido y el traje, y estaremos viendo preparativos de decoraciones, por lo tanto quieren ensayar todo lo que se pueda esta semana.  
-Ya veo... tal vez no serían tan exigentes si yo no me equivocara tanto.  
-Tranquilo Víctor, no es tu culpa, es de ellos por obligarnos a...  
No terminó la frase por dos razones, primera, que en ese momento su madre los llamó para seguir ensayando, y segunda, porque estaba acostumbrada a hacer la voluntad de sus padres sin oponerse a nada, por lo tanto se sorprendió a sí misma al estar culpándolos y además le pareció grosero decirle a Víctor que no se quería casar con él.  
-Yo, no sé qué pasó- dijo tratando de excusarse, apenada.  
-No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie- dijo Víctor también algo apenado, por saber que ella tampoco quería casarse y no había nada que pudieran hacer- vamos, antes de que nuestros padres se molesten.  
Sin decir más ambos salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al salón de ensayos.  
-Antes de comenzar escuchen- dijo la madre de Victoria en cuanto entraron- esta semana estaremos ensayando mucho, y para la otra el sastre vendrá a tomar las medidas para comenzar a trabajar en sus ropas, por lo tanto aprovechen esta semana y háganlo bien, no sabemos si la tercera podremos ensayar o tendremos que estar ocupándonos de otros asuntos- terminó de decir, mirando con enojo a Víctor mientras decía que lo hicieran bien.  
Después del informe siguieron ensayando sin parar el resto de la tarde.

Después de horas, cuando ya comenzaba la puesta de sol, por fin terminaron y Víctor y sus padres se retiraron.  
-Nos veremos mañana a primera hora- dijo la madre de Victoria antes de cerrar la puerta.  
Después los tres subieron al carruaje para volver a casa, pero Víctor iba inquieto sabiendo que tenía que recuperar el anillo, y después de meditarlo un momento decidió decirle la verdad a sus padres antes de llegar a casa.  
-Madre, padre, tengo algo que decirles- empezó- sé que sonara grave pero no, no es tan malo... verán, ayer mientras paseaba por el bosque caí con una rama y... y perdí el anillo y no me había dando cuenta hasta hoy.  
Sus padres no dijeron nada por un momento, su madre porque estaba estupefacta, y su padre porque esperaba a ver la reacción de ella,  
-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre perder el anillo Víctor?!, ¡¿No ves que sin él la boda se puede cancelar?!; ¡Y todavía tienes el descaro de decir que no es tan malo!... No, no puede ser, escúchame bien, ve en este momento a buscarlo y no regreses sin él, ¡apresúrate!  
-Sí.  
Pararon el carruaje y Víctor bajó, y sin perder tiempo, no sin antes pasar saliva un poco nervioso, se dirigió al bosque, en camino hacia el mundo de los muertos.

Se desvió algunas veces, pero al hacerse noche logró encontrar el camino, y por fin a algunos pasos de distancia estaba el portal.  
Se acercó más, pero justo cuando estuvo frente a él comenzó a cambiar su color blanco, y él asustado corrió y se escondió tras algunos arbustos.  
En eso el color blanco del portal se desvaneció completamente y Víctor vio que reflejaba el mundo de los muertos, donde estaban algunos con trajes de albañil, posiblemente para reparar las grietas del piso debido a la explosión que se provocó al crearse el portal.  
"¿Por qué siempre me tengo que detener por la construcción?" Pensó Víctor.  
-Muy bien- comenzó a decir un hombre gordo de piel verde con un solo ojo, chaleco y sombrero de albañil- lo que haremos hoy será reparar el piso como siempre, que por suerte ya está casi terminado, el anciano Gutknecht informó que no ha encontrado la poción ideal para cerrar el portal, así que ustedes dos- dijo señalando a dos esqueletos con casco- vigilen que nadie se acerque, no queremos que ninguna criatura muerta cruce ese portal, y los demás, a trabajar.  
Dicho eso todos los esqueletos comenzaron a trabajar, según veía Víctor por el portal, que era sólo un poco más grande que él por lo que no dejaba ver mucho.  
"¿Ahora qué hago?" Pensó, sabía que sería muy difícil entrar, y no le apetecía mucho tener que hablar con el jefe, parecía un hombre serio y estricto con las reglas debido a como le hablaba a los trabajadores, centrándose en el trabajo y gritando a la más mínima equivocación, pero tenía que recuperar el anillo cuanto antes, por lo tanto se puso a pensar y al no encontrar un buen plan decidió que lo mejor sería correr lo más rápido que pudiera atravesando el portal intentando despistarlos lanzando una piedra antes, así que respiró profundo y salió un poco del arbusto pero regresando a su escondite enseguida, hizo lo mismo unas cuantas veces hasta que al fin se atrevió, salió y se arrastró de manera un poco torpe hasta estar al lado del portal, después por ahí buscó una piedra y encontró una sólo un poco más pequeña que su mano, estaba a punto de lanzarla pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo, y después de hacer eso varias veces al fin se decidió, respiró hondo, se puso en cuclillas preparándose para correr, y arrojó la piedra.  
Como planeaba todos los trabajadores fueron a ver qué ocurría, y en ese momento, con el corazón latiendo Víctor corrió lo más rápido que pudo alejándose del portal, por mala suerte los trabajadores lo escucharon y lo vieron, pero por buena suerte ya se había alejado lo suficiente por lo que cuando lo persiguieron gritándole que regresara logró perderlos de vista y adelantarlos.  
Sin saber a dónde iba tan sólo comenzó a correr y correr por donde sus pies lo llevaban, y al no escuchar ya los gritos de los trabajadores volteó la cabeza sonriendo, pero en ese momento tropezó por lo que cayó desde una pequeña parte empinada, fue rodando y golpeándose hasta que terminó estrellándose contra unos arbustos, deteniendo así su caída.  
Estuvo algo atarantado por unos segundos, luego levantó la cara estando tirado aún, y se encontró con quien buscaba justo frente a él, con Emily.  
Se paró enseguida de forma algo torpe, y al estar frente a frente a su misma altura se puso nervioso, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, ¿Ir y simplemente quitarle el anillo? ¿No le había hecho suficiente daño (aunque estaba seguro de que no era su culpa) al rechazarla la noche anterior?  
-Víctor- dijo Emily, evidentemente sorprendida.  
-Hola Emily, buenas noches- dijo Víctor pasándose una mano por detrás del cuello.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
-Yo... mira lo que sucede es que hoy al estar en el ensayo para mi boda me di cuenta de que tú... tú tienes el anillo de mi prometida, así que... ¿podrías devolvérmelo?- dijo formulando la pregunta lo más amable que pudo.  
-¡Oh! Había olvidado devolvértelo, disculpa, claro que te lo entrego- dijo Emily algo avergonzada y enseguida se quitó el anillo y se lo entregó a Víctor.  
-Te lo agradezco.  
-No tienes por que, te pertenece a ti y a tu novia a fin de cuentas.  
Se quedaron en silencio un momento, sin saber qué decir.  
-Bueno, creo que ya debería irme- dijo Víctor por fin.  
-Sí- respondió Emily, apareciendo un intento de sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Bueno, adi...  
No pudo terminar la palabra porque en ese momento se escucharon a lo lejos los gritos de los albañiles que venían buscándolo, diciendo cosas como "¿ya lo encontraron?" "Aquí no está" "¿Dónde se habrá metido?" "¡Muchacho, no puedes estar aquí, ven!".  
-¿Te están buscando a ti?- preguntó Emily.  
-Sí, ya habían comenzado las reparaciones cuando como pude los distraje y crucé- dijo Víctor preocupado.  
-Ay no, el jefe Peterson estará furioso, no le gusta que las reglas se rompan y es capaz de enviarte a juicio y hacer un alboroto, por aquí, sígueme- dijo y salió corriendo por detrás de los arbustos por los que Víctor había caído, justo cuando los albañiles salían a la vista y lo vieron pero aún a cierta distancia, por lo tanto Víctor no perdió tiempo y se fue corriendo tras Emily mientras los albañiles los seguían, con el jefe Peterson a la delantera.  
Corrían lo más rápido que podían y Emily condujo a Víctor por un camino que no había conocido en su visita anterior, poco a poco iban desapareciendo los arbustos y árboles y ni siquiera se veían casas hasta que después de unos minutos cuando ya todo estaba desierto divisó una pequeña torre vieja y desgastada, por la cual Emily entró y él siguiéndola.  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Emily una vez adentro, viendo cómo Víctor jadeaba y tosía por el cansancio.  
-Sí, sí, sólo estoy cansado.  
-Es cierto, olvidaba que los vivos se cansan al correr... bueno, sígueme- dijo Emily y comenzó a subir una escalera que estaba frente de la puerta de la torre, Víctor la siguió y vio que todo el lugar era de color café y se veía polvoriento y viejo.  
Cuando llegaron al final de la escalera se encontraban en un salón lleno de grandes torres de libros.  
-Abuelo ¿dónde estás?- dijo Emily una vez que subieron la escalera.  
-Por aquí Emily- se escuchó una voz entre los libros que a Víctor le parecía conocida.  
Siguieron el sonido de la voz entre los libros y llegaron a un escritorio viejo y alto donde estaba sentado detrás de él un esqueleto, al cual Víctor reconoció como el anciano que había lanzado la poción en el momento que vieron que había dicho mal los votos cuando se "casó" con Emily.  
-Abuelo, menos mal que te encontramos, necesito tu ayuda, Víctor, el hombre de la otra noche vino a recoger el anillo de su boda y ahora el jefe Peterson lo persigue y ya sabes el lío que se puede provocar por eso- dijo Emily rápidamente al anciano.  
-Claro, te entiendo, habrá que regresarlo enseguida si no queremos que lo encuentre... esperen un momento- y dicho eso bajó del escritorio y se perdió entre las torres de libros.  
-¿Tan malo sería que me encontrara?- preguntó Víctor.  
-Verás, cuando alguien incumple una regla que lo involucre exige hacer un juicio para que se le castigue a esa persona, y siendo el caso de que siendo un vivo cruzaste al mundo de los muertos sin permiso temo que quiera que tu castigo sea permanecer aquí, se haría un grave problema, por suerte el anciano Gutknecht puede transportarte desde aquí al mundo de los vivos... por sus métodos es que estaba en el mundo de los vivos la otra noche.  
-Ya veo... ¿y él es tu abuelo?- preguntó Víctor queriendo cambiar el tema de lo de la noche anterior y a la vez sintiendo curiosidad ya que recordó que Emily le había dicho que no tenía parientes muertos.  
-No, en realidad no, pero recién que llegue a este mundo él era muy bueno conmigo y me ayudó mucho a adaptarme, así que a veces le digo abuelo, le tengo un gran cariño.  
En ese momento el anciano Gutknecht regresó con ellos con un huevo grande en la mano.  
-Cuando rompa esto dejará salir una bruma que te hará regresar Víctor, pero debes saber que nunca he probado esto en un vivo por lo que corres el riesgo de tener algún efecto secundario, o incluso tal vez puedas morir- dijo.  
-Pero debo volver- dijo pasando saliva- supongo que tendré que correr el riesgo.  
-En ese caso, déjame proponerte una cosa, Emily, querida, ¿por qué no lo acompañas?  
-¿Yo?  
-Así podrás estar con él un rato en el bosque hasta ver que no le pase nada, si sí presenta efectos secundarios regresas aquí con él y si no regresas tú sola, ¿qué les parece?  
-No lo sé... ¿qué dices tú Víctor?  
Víctor supuso que Emily no quería más momentos incómodos con él, pero la verdad sí se había asustado por lo de los efectos secundarios y no quería arriesgarse a que le pasara algo y nadie pudiera ayudarlo o pasara enfrente de muchas personas y enloquecieran del miedo, ya que no sabía exactamente lo que podía ocurrir.  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo en lo que dice el anciano Gutknecht- dijo al fin, pidiendo disculpas a Emily internamente.  
Ambos hombres miraron a Emily esperando su respuesta.  
-Está bien- dijo después de lanzar un pequeño suspiro apenas audible.  
-Perfecto ahora voy a...  
En ese momento se escucharon nuevamente los gritos de los albañiles.  
-Apresúrate por favor abuelo- dijo Emily.  
-Ya voy, ya voy, sólo recuerda que para regresar tienes que decir "rayuela", y si tuvieras que hacerlo con él en caso de efectos secundarios deben de estar en contacto- y dicho eso, cuando los gritos se escuchaban más cerca el anciano abrió el huevo dejando salir una bruma amarilla que envolvió a Víctor y Emily.  
Víctor comenzó a sentir que todo se le movía y después de segundos que le parecieron horas vio cómo la bruma comenzaba a desaparecer, y notó que se encontraban en el bosque, a unos metros de lo que sería su salida.  
-Ya hemos llegado, ahora sólo queda esperar aquí en el bosque para ver si tienes algún efecto secundario- dijo Emily.  
-Sí- respondió Víctor.  
-¿Te parece que nos sentemos aquí mientras tanto?- preguntó Emily, señalando un tronco que estaba detrás de ellos.  
-Claro- respondió Víctor.  
Se sentaron y estuvieron un rato en un incómodo silencio, por un lado Emily había estado tratando de olvidar el asunto con Víctor y ahora resultaba que estaba a su lado, por otro, Víctor también se sentía algo incómodo con ese asunto y pensaba que Emily se encontraba avergonzada, pero como había pensado antes no quería arriesgarse a que le ocurriera algo debido a la bruma.  
Después de un pequeño rato Víctor no soportaba más el incómodo silencio y decidió romperlo.  
-Es una linda noche, ¿no te parece?- preguntó.  
-Sí, simplemente bella, sobretodo por las estrellas que hay en el cielo.  
-Siempre me ha gustado mirarlas.  
-¿Enserio?- preguntó Emily quien hasta entonces había estado mirando el cielo pero ahora centraba su atención en Víctor.  
-¿Qué pasa?, ¿a ti no te gustan?  
-No es eso, sólo que hace rato que has llegado de hecho estaba saliendo hacia mi lugar favorito para ver las estrellas, me pareció una curiosa casualidad que ahora las vea contigo.  
-Entiendo, ¿sabes? Yo también solía tener un lugar favorito para ver las estrellas, me encantaba hacerlo desde niño.  
-Un pasatiempo lindo y no porque lo haga yo jaja- rió Emily un poco.  
Después se prolongó otro silencio.  
-¿Y hay alguien más a parte del anciano Gutknecht a quien consideres familia en el mundo de los muertos? Me refiero a que les digas por un nombre familiar como abuelo y abuela- preguntó de repente Víctor, esperando que su pregunta no fuera indiscreta ya que sabía estaba sola en ese mundo.  
-A mis amigos en general, la abuela Tomasa, Kenia, Larry, Tom, el general Bob, el capitán Pet, Jaime y su esposa que no conoces, Rosita, como ya sabes veo a Tomasa y al anciano Gutknecht como mis abuelos, a Kenia como mi hermana, en el caso de los hermanos como mis hermanos, y los demás como tíos, aunque con los últimos cuatro no me refiero a ellos así y de los demás sólo a veces.  
-No suena mal, si muero antes que mi familia espero contar con amigos así.  
-Tendrías mucha suerte, como yo, aquí entre nos diría que me llevo mejor con ellos que como lo hacía con mi verdadera familia- dijo Emily.  
-Te entiendo, a veces es un poco difícil convivir con la familia, más cuando no te entienden- dijo Víctor, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al haber dicho algo como eso a Emily, no sería correcto decir que tu familia es una incomprendida ante la gente, sin embargo con ella no le costó trabajo y cuando se dio cuenta ya lo había dicho, se daba cuenta también de que a pesar de sus silencios le resultaba fácil hablar con ella ya que no era para nada cerrada y además a juzgar por lo que dijo tampoco le importaba decir lo que en verdad sentía.  
-¿Lo dices por algo en especial?- preguntó Emily.  
-No, no, bueno yo...  
-No te preocupes si no me quieres responder, supongo que fui algo indiscreta- dijo Emily volteándose para el otro lado.  
-¿Qué? No, no, no, lo que pasa es que se juzga como "crimen" o algo así hablar mal de la familia, por eso me contengo, pero sí es por algo especial, digo, los problemas de siempre de si eres diferente a ellos y eso.  
-Ah, ya veo... no creo que debas sentirte mal Víctor, después de todo es la verdad y no dices nada malo de ella, tampoco dices no quererla o algo parecido, dices simplemente el hecho de que a veces hay diferencias y no veo por qué tengamos que fingir tener la vida y familia perfecta cuando no es así, como en todo hay altas y bajas, lo importante sería superarlo todos juntos... bueno, esa es mi opinión.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con tu opinión... quisiera poder expresar lo mismo que tú a mis padres pero no me entenderían.  
Se hizo un silencio, hasta que Emily reunió fuerzas para preguntar...  
-¿Sobre qué?  
Víctor no tenía el valor para decirlo tal cual a pesar de que se sentía bien al hablar con ella ya que lo consideraba un problema muy personal y del cual nadie sabía, pero tampoco quería decirle que no podía responder o sonar grosero, después de todo quien comenzó la conversación y las preguntas fue él.  
-Digamos que hay cosas que me gustan hacer y ellos no están de acuerdo en que las haga, y las que no me gustan y no me parecen me obligan a hacerlas.  
-Te entiendo perfectamente... ve en que tienen razón y respecto a ello sigue sus consejos, pero en lo que se equivoquen simplemente no les dejes intervenir, después de todo es tu vida y como ésa sólo hay una, y mira que te lo dice una muerta.  
Víctor sonrío un poco ante el último comentario.  
-¿Y si no escuchan de razones?  
-Entonces has lo que tú deseas sin su apoyo, sé que es importante y maravilloso cuando lo tienes pero si no lo tienes, bueno, al final no serán ellos los que se arrepientan de no haber luchado por lo que quieres, serás tú, dejarás pasar tus sueños y lo que quieres por ellos, por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para luchar.  
-¿Tú estuviste en una situación parecida?  
Emily asintió- sí, lo estuve, y ahora te digo que hay cosas en las que me hubiera gustado luchar más, y otras en las que sí lo hice y no me arrepiento de ello, de lo contrario no tendría una mente y personalidad propia, sino la de ellos, recuerdo que en la alta sociedad y frente a la gente es lo peor de lo peor decir que tus padres están equivocados o desobedecerlos en algo pero yo preferí seguir mi corazón, ya que ellos no siempre tienen la razón.  
Víctor se sintió comprendido por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le decía algún consejo referente a la boda que es lo que más necesitaba oír, pero al menos ya no se sentía culpable al pensar que sus padres cometían un error con él al obligarlo a casarse, al contrario, sabía que ahí la razón la tenía él y que ellos también se equivocaban, que la pinta de padres perfectos la ponía la gente de la alta donde él vivía, con eso no pensaba revelarse, después de todo la verdad es que no se atrevía, no se consideraba tan valiente como Emily dijo que debía ser, pero al menos su mente ya estaría tranquila respecto a esos pensamientos, sin duda Emily le había dicho lo que tanto necesitaba escuchar y la admiró por ser capaz de decir todo eso, ya que como había dicho nunca se atrevería, y no era el único, Victoria también se sintió culpable y asustada al contrariarlos, incluso aunque ellos no estuvieran escuchando.  
-Bueno Víctor, creo que es hora de que me vaya, no quiero que me amanezca y al parecer no presentas ningún efecto secundario- dijo Emily sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
-Oh, claro, tienes razón, te agradezco que me acompañaras- dijo Víctor, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a parar del tronco, la cual ésta aceptó.  
-De nada- dijo una vez parada.  
-¿Regresarás diciendo la palabra?  
-Sí.  
Víctor se quedó esperando a que Emily se alejara para decirla pero ella seguía de pie frente a él.  
-Víctor, ¿quieres regresar al mundo de los muertos?  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?  
-No me has soltado- dijo Emily con una pequeña risita ante la distracción de Víctor, el cual hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que aún la tenía agarrada de la mano.  
-Discúlpame- dijo rápidamente soltándola.  
-No hay problema... bueno Víctor, adiós- dijo pasando a su lado poniendo la mano en su hombro por un momento.  
Víctor se volteó para verla ir.  
-Adiós Emily.  
Ella le dio una última sonrisa antes de decir "rayuela" y desapareció en medio de bruma amarilla, tal y como habían llegado.  
Víctor salió del bosque, pensando aún en todo lo que le había dicho Emily, y mientras cruzaba el pequeño puente entre el bosque y el pueblo se paró y miró atrás.  
-Tiene algo diferente a las demás- susurró.


	7. Pensamientos que surgen

El resto de la semana se había pasado muy lentamente para el gusto de Víctor, que no salió de la casa de Victoria mas que para ir a dormir debido a las horas de ensayo para los votos, los cuales ya le salían sin ninguna falla y a Victoria de igual manera.  
Era el primer día de las dos semanas que faltaban para la boda y comenzarían a tomarles las medidas, a Víctor para el traje y a Victoria para el vestido.  
-Que emoción Víctor, ¿no te da gusto?  
-le decía su madre mientras él desayunaba- falta menos para la boda y hoy ya comienzan con la toma de medidas, estoy tan emocionada- seguía diciendo mientras se alejaba más de la cocina caminando muy contenta, dejándolo con su padre quien también desayunaba.  
Pero Víctor no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía su madre, ni siquiera comía, tan sólo metía y sacaba la cuchara de la sopa, como si estuviera o al menos su mente, en otro mundo, lo cual a su padre no le pasó desapercibido.  
-Víctor... Víctor... ¡Víctor!- le gritó ya que no respondía.  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- dijo Víctor sorprendido, escuchando al fin a su padre.  
-¿Qué te pasa? Llevas días bastante distraído.  
Lo cual era verdad, asistía a los ensayos (cómo no hacerlo si su madre prácticamente lo arrastraba) y hacía todo lo que tenía que hacer, pero siempre con aire distraído, con la mirada perdida y en algunos momentos lanzaba uno que otro suspiro.  
-Nada, no me ocurre nada padre, todo está bien.  
-Pero llevas días ausente hijo- contestó el señor Van Dort, intentando saber si Víctor tenía un problema.  
-Es sólo que estoy un poco fatigado, por los ensayos y eso, pero nada serio.  
Su padre suspiró.  
-Entiendo... bien, ahora termina de desayunar, en un momento tendremos que ir a la casa de Victoria- dijo y se levantó, y al pasar al lado de Víctor puso una mano en su hombro.  
-Podrás con esto- escuchó Víctor que le dijo, en un susurro apenas audible.  
Luego su padre salió, dejándolo sólo.

La verdad era que su padre supo en ese momento que el problema era que le obligaban a casarse, pero ¿qué podía hacer él? Simplemente así sucedían las cosas ahí, los padres arreglaban la boda de sus hijos a su propia conveniencia y ellos hacían lo que se les decía aunque no quisieran, para en un futuro hacer lo mismo con sus hijos y él lo sabía perfectamente, así había sido su vida por lo que ahora estaba atado a una mujer mandona y que sólo pensaba en sus propios intereses, y ciertamente si por él fuera no obligaría a su hijo a hacer esto pero sabía que su mujer se opondría además que no quería arriesgarse a tener problemas con los señores Everglot, después de todo eran ricos y tenían contactos por lo que podían encargarse de dejar a su familia en deshonra, así que muy a su pesar sabía que era mejor que su hijo se sacrificara, pensaba que tal vez a él no le iría tan mal, después de todo Victoria era una buena muchacha y de todo corazón esperaba que algún día llegaran a amarse de verdad.

Mientras tanto Víctor se quedó analizando las palabras de su padre, pensando en que ojalá tuviera razón, pero con esos pensamientos llegaron otros, otros que habían pasado hace cuatro noches, otros que venían con la voz de una mujer, otros que pertenecían a las palabras de Emily y a ella misma, aquellos por los que Víctor se sorprendía a sí mismo distrayéndose, todo comenzando desde la última vez que la había visto, justo al llegar a su casa y estar ya en la cama intentando dormir todas sus palabras regresaban a su mente, en ese momento justificó todo con que era el impacto de escuchar en voz alta lo que él mismo pensaba pero al día siguiente siguió pasando lo mismo, pensaba en algo y de repente el rostro de Emily venía a su mente, o las voces de las personas de su alrededor comenzaban poco a poco a bloquearse en su mente para llegar a la voz y palabras de ella, y así siguió todo desde esa noche, y los suspiros eran debido a que era la única forma que encontraba para "quejarse" de todo, además de que en momentos eran también la admiración que sentía hacia Emily por haber hablado y ahora era momento en que los pensamientos sobre ésta no paraban, sino que también aumentaban.  
-Víctor, vámonos ya, no quiero llegar tarde- dijo su madre asomada desde la entrada de la cocina.  
Víctor se levantó enseguida y como llevaba haciendo una semana subió al carruaje, esperó en él mientras deseaba no tener que pasar por esto y llegaba a la casa de Victoria cuando menos lo quería.  
-Menos mal que llegan a tiempo- decía la señora Everglot mientras la familia Van Dort pasaba a la casa- el sastre espera a Víctor en el salón al lado derecho de donde ensayaban los votos.  
Una vez dijo eso enseguida pasaron al lugar indicado donde un señor delgado, con bigote y pelo canoso los esperaba.  
-Que bueno que llegan señores Van Dort, señor Víctor, pasé por aquí por favor- dijo el anciano señalando una plataforma que tenía en el suelo delante de un espejo.  
Víctor así lo hizo, estirando los brazos y parándose recto mientras el sastre pasaba una cinta métrica por él, y mientras tanto él volteó a la ventana que estaba en la pared delante de él, donde comenzó a notar las casas, los carruajes, las personas caminando e incluso un carnicero persiguiendo a un perro que robaba una pieza de carne, hasta que sus ojos fueron más allá de todo eso y divisó desde ahí el bosque, tan profundo y misterioso como siempre, y vinieron a su mente estas palabras "hay cosas en las que me hubiera gustado luchar más, y otras en las que sí lo hice y no me arrepiento de ello".  
"¿Yo también estaría satisfecho si luchara por no casarme con Victoria?, ¿o ni siquiera me atreveré a hacerlo? y ¿al casarme con ella me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida?... Y otra cosa, ¿qué es por lo que Emily se arrepiente de no haber luchado?... ¡pero por qué pienso esto, no debería impor..."- pensaba eso y hubiera terminado de reclamarse a sí mismo pero en ese momento dejó de pensar y emitió una palabra, o mejor dicho un "¡Ah!" Debido a que el sastre lo había picado con un alfiler.  
-Discúlpame hijo, es que he olvidado mis lentes en casa, no puedo ver bien y quiero unir esta tela de una vez- decía el sastre mientras seguía intentando unir una tela blanca que forraba un brazo de Víctor, el cual volvió su vista a la ventana de nuevo preguntándose por qué no podía sacar a Emily de su cabeza.  
"Debe ser por el impacto de sus palabras ya que me identifico con ellas más que nunca... ¿cierto?"  
Esa duda la llevó con él el resto de la tarde (al igual que las marcas de los alfileres) y se preguntaba que, si no pensaba en Emily por el impacto de sus palabras entonces ¿por qué lo hacía?. 


	8. Reencuentro inesperado

Era ya el segundo día en que Víctor se hacía las pruebas para el traje, en ese momento estaba en la misma posición del día anterior, parado a la ventana con los brazos extendidos mientras el señor le tomaba las medidas y de paso lo pinchaba debido a su leve ceguera.  
-En uno o dos días más podré comenzar a hacerlo al fin, quedará perfecto, ¿no te parece hijo?- preguntaba el sastre.  
-Sí, claro- le contestó Víctor en voz baja, nada había cambiado desde el día anterior, seguía triste y vacío por la boda... al igual que seguía pensando muy seguido en Emily sin saber por qué.  
-¿Le falta mucho para terminar?- entró preguntando la madre de Victoria.  
-No, enseguida acabo señora- respondió el sastre quien en ese momento pasaba unos alfileres más por la tela que le serviría como molde para el traje.  
-Ya terminé- dijo después de cinco minutos.  
-Ya era hora, bien, regrese mañana a la misma hora y tú chico acompáñame- dijo la señora Everglot.  
Víctor salió siguiéndola mientras el sastre se quedaba en el salón guardando sus cosas.  
Bajaron al primer piso al salón de entrada donde los padres de Víctor y el señor Everglot los esperaban.  
-Víctor, que bueno que bajas, tenemos que ir a la segunda prueba del banquete- dijo su madre mientras salían todos ellos por la puerta que el mayordomo acababa de abrir.  
Fuera estaba el carruaje esperando, por lo que Víctor enseguida hizo por entrar pero al poner un pie en el carruaje el padre de Victoria lo detuvo.  
-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo muchacho?!- le preguntó.  
-Yo, bueno pues... dijeron que íbamos a la prueba del banquete- respondió un poco nervioso.  
-Sí, pero tú no- le dijo su madre.  
-¿Entonces por qué me sacaron?- preguntó Víctor desconcertado.  
-Porque de ninguna manera íbamos a dejarte solo con Victoria, es de mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido de la novia antes de la boda, además, es inapropiado que puedan quedarse solos sin vigilancia, así que anda, ve a tu casa- le dijo la señora Everglot.  
Sin decir una palabra más los cuatro padres subieron al carruaje el cual partió enseguida, Víctor volteó a la casa donde estaba el mayordomo con la puerta abierta y en cuanto lo vio la cerró con un fuerte golpe.  
Víctor metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y se fue caminando con la cabeza baja.  
"Pero que exagerados y supersticiosos- pensaba- primero, ¿en qué haría mal ver el vestido?, segundo, ¿por qué es inapropiado quedarme solo con Victoria?, tercero, ni siquiera tengo intención de quedarme solo con Victoria, de hecho, no me habla desde que mencionó que nos obligaban a casarnos, ni siquiera me mira a los ojos, cuarto... no gano nada con pensar en esto, no se los puedo decir y si lo hiciera no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me harían, y quinto, ¿por qué no puedo ser como Emily y decir a los demás lo que pienso sin sentirme juzgado o sin que me regañen?... Aunque supongo que Emily me escucharía, a pesar de que la rechacé y que no somos amigos el último día que la vi se portó muy bien conmigo, me acompañó a este mundo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y me escuchó sin juzgarme, incluso me dio su opinión sincera... como quisiera hablar con ella, ya sé que no la conozco mucho pero... aún así creo que es en la única en quien podría confiar... ¡y tan mal está la situación que ya hasta estoy hablando solo!" ¡Ah!- terminó de pensar antes de soltar un grito, y no exactamente porque estaba "hablándose" a sí mismo sino porque en ese momento chocó con algo cayendo al piso acostado.  
-Que dolor- dijo en un susurro, sentándose y sobándose la frente, para después levantar la cabeza y ver con qué había chocado, y se encontró con un árbol, y al ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la entrada del bosque sin darse cuenta mientras pensaba. Se paró y se quedó mirando hacia el interior del bosque.  
-No pensaba tomar este camino para volver... ¿o sí?... es temprano y mis padres regresaran tarde, tal vez... No, no- dijo alejándose de los árboles- no puedo ir, ya me metí en muchos problemas la otra vez y de paso a ella, y no debería abrumarla con mis asuntos, es más, ni siquiera los conoce a detalle, sólo sabe un poco y tal vez eso de la confianza no fuera tan cierto, es muy difícil hablar de esto, no sé si sería capaz de comentarlo con alguien, aunque también tenga que hacerlo y por eso llevo pensando en ella todos estos día... pero... no sé qué hacer, ¿debo de ir a buscarla?- preguntó, confundido y necesitado de consejo y de alguien que le prestara atención.

-Vamos Emily, cuéntamelo todo- decía Kenia a su amiga mientras estaban sentadas fuera de una cafetería, aunque no habían pedido nada puesto que no podían tomarlo como todos ahí, pero era un buen lugar para hablar ya sea dentro o fuera.  
-Ya te lo conté Kenia, Víctor vino a recoger el anillo de su boda, lo perseguían los obreros y después con ayuda del abuelo fuimos al mundo de los vivos, me di cuenta de que no presentaba efectos secundarios y volví- respondió Emily con una sonrisa inocente.  
-¡Pero con lujo de detalle! Por favor- dijo Kenia poniendo las manos juntas suplicando y con un puchero.  
Emily rodó los ojos- bien, tú ganas- le dijo- ¿qué quieres saber?  
-Primero, ¿cómo te sentiste con su visita? Quiero decir, aunque esté pareciendo insensible por hacerte hablar esto en verdad me interesa, dime, ¿estás bien?  
-Sí Kenia, lo estoy, en un principio me sentí triste por lo que pasó pero ya no importa, después de todo no es como si en verdad me hubiera enamorado de él, sólo fue un arranque mío... aunque sí me sorprendió verlo.  
-Cómo no, después de todo hablamos de un vivo en el mundo de los muertos... y dime... ¿no te sentiste rara ayudándolo y estando con él? Ya sé que dices que lo superaste pero para cuando pasó eso todo estaba aún muy reciente.  
-En un principio sí, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, en realidad en el momento en que el anciano Gutkanecht me propuso acompañarlo me hubiera encantado negarme pero pensé que si Víctor estaba aquí era por mi culpa de haberlo traído aquí y no devolverle el anillo en primer lugar, así que por eso acepté.  
-Comprendo, y por eso lo ayudaste en un principio también ¿no?  
-Sinceramente actué por instinto, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba corriendo con él, aunque en eso también fue para no causar un alboroto para nosotros.  
-Tratándose del jefe Peterson en eso tienes razón... ¿y qué ocurrió en el mundo de los vivos?  
-Nos sentamos a esperar en silencio para ver si le pasaba algo, después de un rato él me habló, tal vez un poco incómodo por el silencio, yo también lo estaba, pero creí que sería peor hablar, sinceramente no estoy segura de que le agrade mucho, aunque...  
-¿Aunque qué?- preguntó Kenia con una ceja levantada.  
-Cuando hablamos parecía tenerme confianza, no sé, es que, no parecía tímido o como si estuviera nervioso, al menos no por mí, comenzó a hablar de que sus padres no lo comprendían porque era diferente a ellos y me parece como si nunca lo hubiera hablado con nadie por como se puso al darse cuenta de que los estaba contradiciendo, y en todo caso ¿por qué a mí sí me habló de eso?, y otra cosa, tal vez en ese momento simpatizáramos, me tuviera confianza por lo que le dije sobre luchar por sus sueños, no lo sé pero cuando me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantar duró un momento sin soltármela, no digo que por esto me quiera o comience con otras de mis locuras pero, me sentí muy bien en ese momento, era como si fuera mi amigo y parecía que nos entendíamos, al menos eso me hace pensar que no me odia por todo lo que pasó.  
-No creo que podría odiarte amiga, sólo era de que te conociera... no sólo tu parte loca jaja- Emily le lanzó una pequeña mirada de enojó ante ese comentario, pero luego rió también.  
-De cualquier forma ya no importa, me siento bien porque no esté enojado conmigo pero no volveré a ver a...  
-Víctor- dijo Kenia.  
-Sí, no volveré a ver a Víctor.  
-Víctor- Kenia siguió diciendo.  
-Ya sé a quien me refiero Kenia, gracias- dijo Emily un poco fastidiada y extrañada por la insistencia de su amiga en repetir el nombre de Víctor.  
-No Emily, detrás de ti.  
-¿A qué te...- comenzó Emily a formular la pregunta, cuando una voz la interrumpió.  
-Hola- Emily se volteó un poco en la silla y vio detrás de ella a Víctor.

Víctor no sabía qué hacer, se debatía entre entrar al bosque o no.  
-Veamos, podría ir pero no tengo una buena excusa además de querer hablar con ella y ni siquiera somos amigos, además corro el riesgo de que el jefe Peterson me atrape esta vez, además puede que el portal ya haya sido arreglado y ya ni siquiera pueda pasar- se decía a sí mismo y mientras lo hacía se adentraba más y más por el bosque- eso es- dijo después de un rato que llevaba caminando ya fingiendo no darse cuenta- iré a ver que el portal siga abierto porque de ser así está el riesgo de que alguien lo vea y haya un desequilibrio y nadie quiere eso, ¿correcto? Bien, seguiré- finalizó y siguió caminando por un rato hasta llegar al portal el cual permanecía blanco y silencioso.  
-Bueno, al parecer sigue abierto, aunque tendría que entrar para investigar y... ¿a quién engaño? Todo esto es por ver a Emily... iré, hablaré con ella y... haber que sale.  
Un poco indeciso cruzó el portal, por suerte no había nadie allí, por lo que se relajó un poco, dio diez pasos estando más seguro de lo que hacía, hasta que...  
-Un momento, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Ni siquiera sé a dónde ir, no sé donde vive y en el lugar en que la encontré la otra vez llegué por accidente...  
Se debatió en seguir o regresar al portal, y al final decidió seguir a donde lo llevaran sus pies para intentar encontrar a Emily, siempre volteando atrás para no perder la entrada al mundo de los vivos para poder volver si no encontraba nada por ahí, siguió caminando hasta que escuchó unas voces, asustado se escondió entre los arbustos que había en el camino de ahí y asomándose entre las hojas reconoció a Larry y a Tom, los dos muertos que había conocido la noche en que Emily lo había llevado por primera vez al mundo de los muertos.  
-Oye Larry, ¿te parece si vamos al pueblo?- preguntó Tom.  
-Andando Tom- le contestó Larry.  
Víctor espero a que se alejaran un poco y luego salió y comenzó a seguirlos de lejos sin que se dieran cuenta, tal vez Emily estuviera en el pueblo y de cualquier forma no tenía en mente otro lugar para buscarla.  
Caminaron y caminaron hasta que llegaron a una bajada donde a pocos metros se divisaba el pueblo, en ese momento Víctor se escondió detrás de un árbol que había ahí y esperó a que los hermanos bajaran y llegaran, luego lentamente salió él, con la cabeza hacia abajo tratando de pasar desapercibido.  
Pronto estuvo en el pueblo, donde había esparcidos grupos de muertos que conversaban y Víctor deseó haber pintado su cara de verde o azul para que no lo notaran, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era necesario ya que las personas ni siquiera volteaban a mirarlo.  
Iba a girar sobre sí mismo para contemplar todo el pueblo, pero al mirar enfrente de él (porque había estado mirando a los muertos), vio una cafetería con unas mesas y sillas fuera de ella, y en una de esas mesas distinguió a Kenia y a su razón de estar ahí, Emily.  
La reconoció al instante por su cabello azul que contemplaba ya que estaba sentada dándole la espalda, pasó saliva y se frotó detrás del cuello, nervioso, luego dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia ellas.  
Cuando estaba más cerca escuchó que Kenia repetía su nombre, pero no dijo nada hasta estar justo al lado de Emily.  
-Hola- dijo.  
Emily volteó al instante y dejó en claro que le sorprendía ver a Víctor por la expresión que puso.  
-Ho-Hola- dijo Emily tartamudeando un poco- ¿pero qué haces aquí?- preguntó poniéndose de pie.  
-Bueno yo- Víctor se quedó callado con la mano detrás de su cabeza, no sabía qué decirle "¿Vine a verte porque eres la única persona que me ha comprendido?" No, sería muy extraño, estaba a punto de abrir la boca aunque fuera para tartamudear ya que Emily esperaba una respuesta, pero en ese momento ella lo jaló del brazo y lo empujó contra unos arbustos quedándose ambos detrás de ellos, Víctor se preguntó qué pasaba hasta que vio al jefe Peterson paseando por el pueblo con dos obreros más.  
-Si te descubre esta vez no habrá forma de salvarte- susurró Emily asomándose entre las hojas.  
Después de un momento el jefe y sus trabajadores se perdieron de vista.  
Emily y Víctor se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron sentados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, recargados contra el arbusto.  
-Que susto- susurró Emily en voz muy baja- ¿Qué haces aquí Víctor? ¿Volviste a olvidar algo?... Por favor dime que no estás presentando efectos secundarios por la poción- preguntó Emily.  
-No no, no es eso... yo- comenzó a decir pero se quedó sin palabras, probablemente haber ido sólo fue una mala idea.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Emily después de un rato.  
-Yo... realmente sólo quería saludarte- dijo después de unos minutos en silencio, en voz baja.  
Emily se quedó sorprendida, después de haber estado formulando varias preguntas en su cabeza llegó el momento en que se quedó sin palabras.  
-Disculpa si te estoy causando inconveniente, si quieres regreso ahora mismo- dijo Víctor haciendo ademán de levantarse.  
-No, no te preocupes por eso... es sólo que me sorprendió un poco esto... realmente no esperaba volver a verte y menos por... esto- dijo ella, explicándole lo que sentía y a la vez deteniendo el acto de Víctor de ponerse de pie cuando comenzó a hablar.  
-Oh-dijo Víctor, y después él y ella se quedaron callados, no sabiendo qué decir, esto les era incómodo pero a la vez sentían que no cambiarían el momento, como cuando estás con una persona que aunque no conozcas mucho te agrada y quieres conocerla más.  
-¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?- preguntó Emily de rato, dándose cuenta de que no sería Víctor quien nuevamente interrumpiera el momento de tensión.  
-Me parece buena idea- le contestó Víctor, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa de lado.  
Ambos se pararon y Emily salió de los arbustos hasta llegar a la inclinación que daba para el pueblo, siempre seguida de Víctor.  
Estuvieron todo ese trayecto en silencio hasta estar arriba y dirigirse a una banca que estaba rodeada de árboles y sombra.  
-¿Te parece si nos sentamos ahí?- le preguntó Emily cuando estaban a unos pasos.  
-Claro- dijo Víctor y ambos procedieron a sentarse.  
-Es la primera vez que veo este mundo de día- dijo Víctor, intentando relajarse viendo el paisaje, el cual no parecía muy diferente al mundo de los vivos, el cielo seguía siendo azul y las plantas eran árboles comunes y corrientes.  
-Es cierto... ¿qué tal te parece?- le preguntó Emily.  
-Me gusta, no se siente muy diferente a el mundo de los vivos... es agradable estar aquí- dijo volteando a mirarla ya que habían estado mirando hacia enfrente.  
-Cierto, claro que no se sabe si muerto te parecería lo mismo, ya que muchas cosas que tienes como vivo desaparecerán.  
-Sí, supongo- después de que Víctor dijera eso se quedaron callados nuevamente, ninguno sabía qué decir.  
Víctor porque le parecía absurdo decirle que quería verla cuando sus encuentros siempre habían sido por una cuestión en especial e incómoda como cuando "se casaron" o por el anillo, pero ahora realmente no tenía excusa, y Emily no hablaba porque no sabía qué había llevado hasta ahí a Víctor y no estaba muy segura de qué tanto le agradaba ella a él, estaba convencida de que al menos un poco por la última noche en que lo vio pero no creía que fuera para llevarse con tanta confianza y considerarse su amiga.  
-Oye- comenzó a hablar Víctor- ya sé que te parece extraño que esté aquí y supongo que quieres una explicación pero... la verdad es que no tengo una en especial sólo... como ya te dije antes... quise venir a verte- Emily iba a hablar en ese momento pero Víctor continuó hablando para terminar de explicarse antes de saber lo que opinaba- ya sé que nuestros encuentros no han sido los mejores, y han sido raros y todo eso es sólo que... verás Emily, te seré sincero, la última noche en que nos vimos me escuchaste y me dijiste lo que nadie más habría hecho en los dos sentidos... por eso tenía ganas de hablar contigo, sólo eso... pero si es muy incómodo o ilógico para ti lo entenderé y ahora sí me iré para siempre.  
Víctor calló y se quedó esperando la respuesta de Emily, pero ésta sólo se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, luego sonrió.  
-Bueno- comenzó a decir- no me es incómodo, sí raro, no lo niego, y nunca pensé en volver a verte pero... hablar no le hace mal a nadie y ciertamente me agradas, así que, por mí no hay problema, si quieres escuchar a alguien y ser escuchado, aquí estoy- ahora fue turno de Emily de interrumpir a Víctor- yo también necesité ser escuchada en algún momento pero... nunca tuve a quien lo hiciera, así que, ¿de qué quieres hablar?  
-Bueno yo... todo sigue respecto a los problemas con mis padres, y creo ya me dijiste todo lo que podías de eso así que, con estar aquí me basta- dijo Víctor, sonriendo de lado un poco, Emily le sonrió igual y mirando de frente se quedaron en silencio, pero por primera vez en un silencio cómodo, sin tener la necesidad de romperlo para quitar la tensión, sólo estando en compañía del otro y con eso sentir tranquilidad.  
-Es agradable estar aquí, un día tranquilo... y dime ¿estás emocionado por tu boda?- preguntó ella.  
-Yo, pues... claro que sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría?- respondió Víctor con falso entusiasmo y una sonrisa falsa, sabía que estaba ahí porque quería hablar con alguien, mejor dicho con ella, pero aún así le parecía que hablar de que no quiere casarse era una locura, tampoco quería dar lástima o comentar de algo que ni con palabras o consuelo se podría cambiar.  
-Que felicidad debe de ser- dijo Emily, pareciendo más para sí misma que para Víctor.  
-¿No han encontrado la forma de cerrar el portal?- preguntó Víctor, siendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para cambiar del tema de la boda y esperando que Emily no lo notara.  
-No- respondió ella, al parecer sin darse cuenta del cambio de tema a propósito y tomándolo como simple duda que Víctor tenía- aún siguen buscando la poción correcta, pero dicen que cada vez están más cerca de hacerlo, y no lo dudo, mi abuelo trabaja en eso y es muy sabio, estoy segura de que pronto lo cerrarán, mientras tanto de cualquier forma se trabaja en las reparaciones del piso, que están a punto de terminar.  
-Ya veo... por cierto, hablando de reparaciones, ¿qué ocurrió con el jefe Peterson? Cuando nos fuimos se escuchaban cerca- preguntó Víctor, acordándose del cadáver que le había hecho correr en su última visita.  
-Oh eso, pues cuando regresé el abuelo estaba hablando con él, el jefe Peterson sólo le reclamaba de haberte escondido y decía que te llevaría a la corte, luego el abuelo me vio y sin que él se diera cuenta arrojó una botella de una poción sobre una mesa con ruedas que estaba a mi lado, la cual se transformó en ti, el abuelo me hizo señales para acercarme con la mesa y al salir el jefe Peterson gritó al instante y avanzaba hacia mí pero cuando estaba enfrente el objeto volvió a su normalidad, el abuelo dijo que era un experimento de cambiar la forma de las cosas y quería que yo viera cuánto duraba, después el jefe pidió disculpas por el caos y salió.  
-Ya veo, ¿y cómo cobró esa poción mi forma?  
-El abuelo dijo que tomaba la forma de lo que pensaba quien la aventaba, pero sólo unos segundos.  
-Que interesante, ojalá tuviéramos ese tipo de cosas en el mundo de los vivos.  
-Sin duda sería útil, como para...  
-!Emily!... ¡Emily!- se escuchó una voz gritar y después salió a la vista Jaime, el amigo de Emily- ¡ah! Aquí estas querida, te estábamos buscando, temíamos que tuvieras algún problema, ya que Kenia nos dijo que te fuiste con el muchacho vivo y no regresaste- dijo acercándose hasta quedar frente a ellos.  
-¡Oh! Había olvidado que dejé sola a Kenia, disculpen, es que, me distraje un poco- dijo Emily volteando los ojos hacia Víctor un poco.  
-Sí, me doy cuenta... bueno, ya que él está aquí ¿qué les parece si vienen un momento a convivir en familia? Algunos estamos reunidos en el pueblo- dijo Jaime alegremente.  
-No parece mal pero, ¿quieres ir Víctor?- preguntó Emily volteando a verlo.  
-Yo pues- comenzó a decir, una cosa era estar hablando con Emily a la que conocía un poco más, otra era que estuviera en una reunión con todos sus amigos que lo más probable fuera que lo culparan por haberla lastimado cuando ocurrió el incidente en el bosque y el bar, pero también pensó que le estaba robando tiempo a Emily y que no tenía por qué impedirle estar con sus amigos si es lo que quería, y pensó que de estar incómodo regresaría a su casa al instante- me parece bien.  
-Entonces vamos- dijo Emily poniéndose de pie.  
-Excelente muchachos, vámonos- dijo Jaime mientras Víctor se paraba, luego comenzó a marchar hacia el pueblo, seguido de Emily que tenía las manos juntas y sonreía ligeramente al verlo tan alegre, y ambos iban siendo seguidos de Víctor que pensaba en si había sido buena idea ir ahí, pero a la vez en el fondo sentía que había más por conocer de Emily, y qué tal vez, sólo tal vez, pudieran llegar a ser amigos.


	9. Conviviendo con los muertos

Llegaron a la cafetería donde estaba Emily con Kenia cuando llegó Víctor pero ya no estaba ahí, así que siguió a Emily y a Jaime más allá hasta llegar a una banca blanca donde estaban sentadas Kenia y otra cadáver que no pudo reconocer de piel morada vestida con un vestido rosa y pelo café amarrado en un moño, pero sí reconoció a Larry y Tom, cada uno estaba a un lado de la banca, tocando Larry una guitarra y Tom una flauta.  
-¡Oh! Bienvenido nuevamente Víctor- dijo Larry en cuanto lo vio.  
-Gracias- respondió Víctor un poco nervioso.  
-¿Qué tal te va?- le preguntó Tom.  
-Bien, gracias- respondió Víctor.  
-Ven Víctor, quiero presentarte a mi tortolita- le dijo de pronto Jaime y lo jaló hasta estar frente a la mujer que Víctor no conocía- ella es mi vida, mi amor, mi razón de ser, mi querida esposa Rosita- dijo Jaime sentándose al lado de ella y abrazándola.  
-Cariño, qué cosas dieces- dijo Rosita sonriendo- hola Víctor, es un gusto conocerte- dijo amablemente estirando la mano.  
-El gusto es mío señora- respondió Víctor mientras le estrechaba la mano.  
-Por favor, llámame Rosita, ¿quieren sentarse? Larry y Tom nos están deleitando con unas canciones- dijo Rosita.  
-Claro- respondió Emily por ambos.  
Emily se sentó del otro lado de Kenia y Víctor vio espacio entre ésta y Rosita así que se sentó ahí.  
-Sí hola ¿cómo estás?- dijo Kenia de brazos cruzados ya que Víctor no la había saludado.  
-¡Ah! Disculpa, hola- dijo Víctor rápidamente notando a lo que se refería Kenia- perdón por mí falta de educación.  
Kenia lo miró con cara enojada pero luego rió un poco y le dio un pequeño golpe juguetón en el brazo- no te preocupes, sólo bromeaba Víctor- le dijo.  
-Kenia, no lo asustes- le dijo Emily a su amiga riendo ligeramente.  
Luego Larry y Tom comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos mientras los demás los escuchaban animados, menos Víctor, no porque no le gustara la música, sino que estaba pensando bastantes cosas, como que todos lo estuvieran tratando bien, aunque ahora que lo pensaba Jaime, Larry y Tom nunca lo hicieron de otra forma y a Rosita ni siquiera la conocía y parecía ser una mujer muy dulce, pero Kenia fue quien le sorprendió ya que antes había estado muy enojada por el asunto con Emily, pero ahora reía y aplaudía a Harry y a Tom a su lado.  
Después Larry dejó la guitarra y paró a Kenia de la banca y comenzó a bailar con ella mientras Tom seguía tocando la flauta bailando también, luego Jaime y Rosita también se pararon y bailaron alegremente como los demás dando saltos y vueltas.  
Víctor y los demás rieron un poco cuando Larry tropezó y se cayó arrastrando a Kenia con él, pero en seguida siguieron bailando, en algunos momentos inventando pasos chistosos que habían hecho que Víctor se relajara, después volteó a donde estaba Emily, ella aplaudía y reía, por primera vez desde que Víctor la conocía se veía feliz, "así que ¿ésta es la verdadera Emily?" Se preguntó Víctor, y luego, casi sin pensar estiró la mano hacia ella, con la palma hacia arriba y los dedos ligeramente levantados.  
-Te ¿te gustaría bailar Emily?- le preguntó un poco nervioso.  
Emily lo miró sorprendida, no se esperaba ese gesto, pero le agradó.  
-Me encantaría Víctor- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de Víctor, luego los dos se pararon y se situaron en el centro con los demás, alzaron un poco sus manos unidas, Emily puso su otra mano sobre el hombro de Víctor y Víctor la mano que tenía libre sobre la cintura de Emily y comenzaron a moverse lentamente mirando sus pies, luego al mismo tiempo alzaron la cabeza, se miraron, sonrieron y comenzaron a girar y bailar rápidamente como los demás al ritmo de la flauta de Tom.  
Después de un rato pararon jadeando un poco y volvieron a sentarse, Kenia en un extremo de la banca, luego Emily, Víctor, Jaime y Rosita, y en los bordes de los lados estaban en cada uno Larry y Tom.  
En eso Víctor notó que no había nadie por ahí.  
-¿Esta calle siempre está sola?- preguntó.  
-Así es, como verás el pueblo se sitúa a unos pasos por lo que es muy raro que la gente pase por aquí, por eso esta banca casi siempre está desocupada y venimos... además sirve para que no haya problemas de que estés en este mundo y la gente no se altere- respondió Jaime con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Siento estar causando molestias, es que yo...- comenzó a decir Víctor.  
-No te preocupes por eso querido, no es ninguna molestia, mientras el portal esté abierto eres bienvenido cuando quieras- lo interrumpió Rosita.  
-Ahora por qué no nos cuentas un poco de ti- le dijo Larry a Víctor.  
-¿Qué quieren saber?- preguntó Víctor.  
-Cualquier cosa, lo primero que te venga en mente, tal vez un resumen de tu vida o algo así- respondió Tom.  
-Bueno pues, vivo con mis padres en el pueblo al que conduce el bosque donde está abierta la grieta, siempre ha sido así, mi madre es... algo estricta, y mi padre... realmente no convivo mucho con él, diría que siempre he sido un niño solitario... aunque recuerdo un buen amigo que tuve, un perro, se llamaba Sobras, durante el tiempo que vivió fue mi mejor amigo y siempre estábamos juntos, aunque claro, llegó el día en que se murió, fui a las escuelas del pueblo pero realmente no trabajo, yo quería pero mi madre se negó diciendo que podíamos vivir de la fortuna que tenemos que le heredó su padre, y pues ahora...  
-Vas a casarte- terminó Emily por él al ver que se quedaba callado.  
-Sí- Víctor asintió.  
Todos esperaron un momento, era un poco incómodo.  
-¿Y en qué te hubiera gustado trabajar?- preguntó Larry para cambiar de tema.  
-Mmm, creo que siendo maestro de piano, o tal vez escribiendo poemas- respondió Víctor, y era verdad, lo había pensado pero su madre no lo dejó.  
-¿Sabes tocar el piano?- preguntó Emily.  
-Sí- le dijo Víctor- es mi pasión.  
-Que maravilloso, me gustaría, no, me encantaría escucharte tocarlo alguna vez- dijo Rosita emocionada.  
-Para mí sería un honor- le dijo Víctor.  
-Y tal vez podrían hacer un dueto con Emily- dijo Tom.  
-¡Tom!- gritó Emily.  
-¿Tú tocas?- le preguntó Víctor.  
-Bueno sí, pero no creo ser tan buena- respondió Emily.  
-Tonterías Emily, sabes tocar y lo haces muy bien, nunca en el mundo de los muertos he visto a alguien que toque como tú, recuerda cuando ese maestro de música te retó porque quería ver tus habilidades, al final él se retiró porque no te siguió el ritmo- dijo Kenia.  
-Aún así no creo que fuera para tanto Kenia, y si Víctor toca mejor que yo no quisiera arruinar su música- dijo Emily.  
-¡Amigos! Tengo una magnífica idea- comenzó a decir Jaime emocionado- Víctor, qué tal si vienes mañana a el picnic que estamos organizando, así tal vez podrían tocar algo y averiguar qué tal lo hacen- le guiñó el ojo.  
-Pero, no estoy seguro de que pueda- comenzó a decir Víctor.  
-Vamos amigo, trata de darte un tiempo, en poco tiempo te casarás y ya no habrá fiestas, además en cualquier momento arreglaran la grieta y no nos veremos en un largo tiempo, y ciertamente eso espero, si me entiendes... así que tómalo por una despedida de soltero entre estos nuevos y muertos amigos que tienes- finalizó Jaime de pie, quitándose el sombrero y haciendo una reverencia como para mostrar el honor que les haría Víctor en ir.  
Él lo pensó, mañana tendría que seguir con las pruebas del traje, y si faltaba su madre estaría furiosa, además, ¿qué haría ahí? Tampoco es que las cosas estuvieran muy normales entre él y los muertos, ¿no había sido suficiente molestias a Emily? Qué tal si ella...  
-Ven Víctor- interrumpió sus pensamientos Emily- Jaime tiene razón, sólo es una pequeña reunión de amigos, no durará mucho- le dijo sonriendo, esperanzada.  
Víctor la miró con expresión ilusionada con que asistiera ¿de verdad eso la alegraría? Al parecer sí, o en verdad sí le entusiasmaba tocar el piano, pero realmente no importaba el por qué, Víctor no quería decirle que no a ella, y viendo que al parecer no le molestaba de alguna manera su presencia él estaría feliz de estar ahí, de cualquier forma algo tenía seguro y es que prefería estar con los muertos que no lo juzgaban y con los que se divertía que con los vivos que querían manejarlo como un títere.  
-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana- respondió,  
-Muy bien, ahora otra canción- gritaron Larry y Tom al unísono y comenzaron a tocar nuevamente, Víctor vio un momento a Emily, quien le sonreía feliz y él le devolvió esa misma sonrisa.  
Tocaron un rato más, luego se adentraron en una conversación sobre la vida de los demás cuando eran vivos.  
-Si hay algo que te podemos decir nosotros Víctor- le había dicho Jaime- es que no malgastes tu tiempo de vivo, porque en cualquier momento se puede ir y te quedaras con ganas de hacer lo que no hiciste, como tus sueños.  
Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, y siguieron hablando de varias cosas y Víctor poco a poco iba entrando en confianza, y antes de lo que le hubiera gustado se dio cuenta que no tardaría en comenzar a ponerse el sol y tenía que volver para que sus padres no se enojaran.  
-Creo que es hora de irme, mis padres deben estar por llegar a casa y no podría explicarles dónde he estado- les dijo.  
-Tienes razón, ven, te acompaño al portal- dijo Emily, poniéndose de pie.  
-Adiós a todos- dijo Víctor también parándose- me la pasé muy bien con ustedes.  
-A nosotros nos encantó tu visita cariño- dijo Rosita.  
-No olvides escaparte un poco mañana- dijo Larry.  
-Prometo que no Larry- respondió Víctor.  
-¡Ah!, y Víctor- le llamó Larry cuando ya se había alejado unos pasos- sé qué tal vez digas que no me importa pero, tómalo como el consejo con buenas intenciones de un amigo- hasta ese momento había estado tocando ligeramente las cuerdas de la guitarra pero en ese punto lo volteó a ver- no dejes que tus padres controlen tu vida.  
Víctor sólo asintió, tratando de hacer una sonrisa pero sin conseguirlo, luego dio la vuelta y alcanzó a Emily que estaba a unos pasos de él y en silencio caminaron hasta llegar a el pueblo y de ahí dirigirse hasta donde estaba el portal.  
-¿Realmente vendrás mañana?- preguntó Emily, cuando el portal ya se divisaba a unos cuantos pasos.  
-Sí... haré todo lo posible- dijo Víctor.  
Emily se quedó callada y siguieron caminando.  
-Claro, si es que no te molesta- dijo Víctor después de otros pasos, deteniéndose cuando sólo un metro los separaba del portal.  
-¿Por qué lo haría?- preguntó Emily.  
-Bueno, es que, ya sabes... no podría decirse que empezamos con el pie derecho- le respondió Víctor pasándose el brazo por detrás del cuello.  
-Lo sé pero, bueno, eso para mí quedó olvidado, quiero decir que no me molesta ni nada... además, no salió tan mal, tengo un nuevo amigo ahora ¿no?- finalizó sonriendo.  
Víctor correspondió la sonrisa.  
-Y yo una nueva amiga... varios, creo- dijo Víctor.  
-No lo creas, puedes estar seguro, se abren fácilmente, son lo mejor que tengo en mi vida ahora, mi alegría.  
-Me lo imagino... bueno, ¿hasta mañana?- preguntó Víctor, tendiéndole la mano a Emily.  
-Hasta mañana Víctor- respondió Emily, estrechándosela.  
Luego Víctor abalanzó el brazo un poco con la mano de Emily entre la suya, jugueteando un poco, después de un momento la soltó, y mirándola todo el tiempo con una sonrisa, al igual que Emily a él, cruzó el portal.

Mientras tanto, en la banca situada pasando el pueblo:  
-No creo que sea posible- dijo Kenia.  
-Créemelo que sí- respondió Rosita.  
-Sabes su situación Rosita- contraatacó Kenia.  
-Sí, y también sé reconocer cuando hay o no amor, ¿lo olvidas?- respondió Rosita muy segura.  
-Sólo nos queda esperar- dijo el cadáver que acababa de llegar después de que Víctor y Emily se fueran.


	10. Conexión en el piano

Al día siguiente Víctor se levantó temprano y... contento, después de una semana y media que no se sentía así luego de comenzar las organizaciones para su boda con Victoria, pero ese día sentía que era diferente ya que tenía una reunión en el mundo de los muertos con Emily y sus amigos, o mejor dicho con sus propios nuevos amigos, había sido bastante raro todo el proceso pero al fin Víctor después de el día anterior se atrevía a considerarlos como tal, y por ello no pensaba faltar a la reunión, después de todo eran sus últimos días de libertad y la grieta se cerraría en cualquier momento y ya no podría verlos, al menos no pronto, o eso esperaba ya que para verlos tendría que morir.  
-Víctor, ya nos vamos- entró diciendo su madre a su habitación- recuerda que a las 12:00 tienes que estar en la casa de Victoria para continuar con lo de tu traje, compórtate por favor, tu padre y yo regresaremos al rato.  
-Sí madre- respondió Víctor.  
-Muy bien- dijo su madre antes de retirarse.  
Luego de que se fue Víctor sonrió para sí mismo, otra cosa por la que valía la pena estar feliz ese día es que sus padres salían con los de Victoria para comprobar el banquete nuevamente ya que según había escuchado Víctor ayer su madre decía que nada estaba quedando bien ahí, aunque Víctor bien sabía que lo decía porque a ella nunca se le daba gusto con nada, el punto era que gracias a la ausencia de sus padres podría hacer lo que antes no se hubiera atrevido: ¡faltar a la prueba del traje!  
-Ok, sé que es arriesgado pero no puedo titubear, prometí que iría, además, realmente no es como que quiera ir a esa prueba, además probablemente se termine pronto, regreso y todo está bien para cuando regresen mis padres, y si no alcanzo a llegar estoy seguro de que el viejo sastre se confundirá y pensará que se equivocó de lugar viendo lo distraído que es, diré a los demás que no estaba cuando llegué y será su culpa y no la mía.  
Su lógica le pareció bien y enseguida salió de su casa camino al bosque, aunque ya que era de día intentó agachar la cabeza y evitar a la gente que caminaba por las calles, pero pronto pudo seguir normal al adentrarse en el bosque y proseguir por el camino que ya sabía lo llevaría a la grieta que conectaba el mundo de los vivos y los muertos.  
Iba tarareando suavemente, pero de repente se paró recordando que realmente no habían quedado en una hora para el picnic.  
-¿Qué hago? ¿Debería de llegar ya? Y en todo caso ¿dónde es?- dijo, tomando conciencia de eso apenas- bueno- se dijo después de un rato- supongo que será mejor llegar temprano y ver para donde ir ahí que llegar tarde y dejarlos esperando- después prosiguió su camino.  
Pronto estuvo frente a el portal de color blanco, y a su mente vino la imagen de Emily y comenzó a sentir una ligera emoción, que incluso sin pensar en que el Jefe Peterson pudiera estar ahí cruzó el portal.  
Al hacerlo se encontró en el mismo lugar de siempre.  
-Víctor, ya llegaste- le dijo una voz a su lado y al voltearse vio a Emily, sonriéndole parada junto a el portal.  
-Hola Emily, ¿estabas esperándome? ¿Acaso llego tarde?- preguntó Víctor, comenzando a alarmarse ya que hacer esperar a una persona era falta de educación.  
-No no, tranquilo, más bien a tiempo, caí en la cuenta de que no acordamos una hora ni un lugar para el picnic así que por eso vine a esperarte- respondió ella acercándose más a él hasta quedar frente a frente.  
-Ah, claro, yo también reparé en eso ahora pero supuse que sería mejor llegar pronto que tarde- dijo Víctor- ¿y entonces falta mucho?  
-No, de hecho será ahora mismo, los demás nos están esperando pero prometieron no comenzar a "comer" sin nosotros- dijo Emily.  
-¡Es verdad, la comida!- gritó Víctor de pronto llevándose las manos a la cara- me he olvidado de traer.  
-Tranquilo, tranquilo- dijo Emily retirando una de las manos de Víctor con la suya, al parecer de repente pensó que eso no era correcto porque lo soltó de inmediato y se aclaró un poco la garganta nerviosa- nosotros tenemos, tú sólo tenías que venir.  
-Ah, gracias- dijo Víctor, luego reflexionó- un momento, se supone que los muertos no comen.  
-No jeje, por eso hice comillas al decir que los demás comerían hace un momento, pero, cerca de aquí hay un conducto en forma de tuvo que transporta algunas cosas de comida, no sé bien cómo lo hace ni por qué pero lo hace y ayer Larry y Tom fueron a buscar un poco para ti, y nosotros bueno, tal vez probemos o intentemos probar un poco pero el picnic es principalmente para convivir, no para que comamos- finalizó Emily.  
-Buen punto... ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Víctor.  
-Sí- le respondió ella y comenzó a caminar seguida de Víctor, por el contrario a donde quedaba el pueblo.  
Por ahí había una pequeña bajada estrecha que estaba entre unos arbustos y al pasarla caminaron un poco más por un piso rocoso hasta divisar una pequeña empinada y por debajo de ésta un área llena de pasto y algunas flores donde Víctor divisó a los otros muertos, Tom y Larry estaban sentados en unas rocas tocando nuevamente sus instrumentos, Rosita y Jaime bailaban y Víctor vio que estaban también los otros muertos que había conocido después de el incidente en el bar, estaba la abuela Tomasa platicando con Kenia sentadas en un mantel rosa, a su lado estaban el capitán Pet, después el general Bob y por último el anciano Gutknecht y en el centro del mantel divisó algunos platos con comida.  
-Todos están aquí- dijo Víctor.  
-Sí, teníamos planeado esto desde hace una semana, ¿no te molesta que estén ellos cierto?  
-¿Qué? ¡No no no no! Para nada, es sólo que no lo sabía pero ellos me agradan, sólo... ¿tu abuela volverá a jalar mi oreja?- preguntó él.  
Emily rió suavemente- vamos- dijo después y dobló a la derecha hasta llegar a donde había unos escalones de piedra.  
-Reaccionó así al verte de repente pero te aseguro que no te hará nada... aunque tal vez a mí- añadió la última frase en voz más baja por lo que Víctor no la pudo escuchar bien.  
-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó.  
-No, nada- dijo Emily- sólo pensaba en voz alta pero no es nada importante- siguió bajando, a la vista de Víctor un poco más rápido.  
Lo que Emily quería decir es que tal vez la abuela Tomasa la sermoneara por seguir viendo y trayendo a Víctor al mundo de los muertos cuando se supone que está comprometido y ella debía de olvidar lo que pasó y deshacerse de ese apego a querer casarse con él, pero lo que tal vez fuera difícil de explicarle a la abuela de su amiga o al menos difícil para ella entender, es que Emily ya lo había hecho, no se sentía incómoda o rara con Víctor y lo veía como un amigo simplemente, si acaso admite que no le gustaba recordar el incidente con él pero fuera de eso ella ya no tenía problemas.  
-Hola a todos- dijo Emily cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras y se acercaba a los demás seguida de Víctor- ya llegamos.  
-¡Pasen pasen, dama y caballero!- gritaron Tom y Larry a la vez.  
-Bienvenido otra vez Víctor- dijo Jaime.  
-Gracias y hola a todos- dijo Víctor.  
-Buen día hijo- le saludó el capitán Pet.  
-Un gusto volver a verte Víctor- le dijo el general Bob.  
-Gracias- le respondió al capitán- el gusto es mío- le dijo al general.  
Luego miró a la abuela Tomasa quien lo miraba fijamente, o al menos su cabeza apuntaba hacia él puesto que no tenía ojos.  
-Siéntense y sírvanse- dijo el anciano Gutknecht y todos los que quedaban parados se acomodaron también en el mantel rosa.  
-Sírvete de lo que quieras Víctor- dijo el general Bob- después de todo esto es principalmente para ti ya que nosotros no comemos.  
Y en efecto tenía razón al decirlo, ya que después cuando los muertos intentaron tomar o comer cualquier cosa terminaba cayendo por sus huesos y de ahí aterrizando en el pasto o en el mantel.  
Víctor mientras tanto comió un poco de la ensalada que estaba servida.  
-Bueno, ya comimos todo lo que pudimos- dijo Larry rato después- ahora hay que...  
-¡Jugar a atrapar el hueso!- lo interrumpió Tom entusiasmado.  
-Gran idea hermano mío- respondió Larry abrazándolo por los hombros- ¿quién se apunta?  
Todos menos Víctor alzaron la mano.  
-Perfecto, hagamos los equipos- dijo Tom- ¿tú no juegas Víctor?  
-No sé cómo se juega eso- respondió él.  
-No te preocupes, te iremos explicando, aunque básicamente es como atrapa la bandera, sólo que en vez de la bandera es un hueso- comenzó a explicar Kenia- verás, se hacen dos equipos y se elige un miembro de cada uno al cual se le quita un hueso que se le da al equipo contrario, cada equipo esconde el hueso en algún lugar del bosque que ves haya (señala el bosque que está a unos metros de donde estaban) y deja al miembro al que le quitaron el hueso ahí, después los demás deben buscar el hueso de su compañero y gana el equipo que logre ponérselo de nuevo a su integrante, también se vale quitarlo a medio camino- terminó de decir.  
-Suena divertido- dijo Víctor- está bien, me apunto.  
-Así se habla- dijo el capitán Pet.  
Luego organizaron los equipos, el primero estaba formado por Jaime, Rosita, el anciano Gutknecht, Kenia, Larry y el capitán Pet y el segundo lo formaban la abuela Tomasa, Emily, Tom, el general Bob y Víctor.  
-¡No se vale, somos menos!- gritó Tom.  
-Cuando los integrantes son impar puede haber uno de más en un equipo- respondió Larry.  
Nadie dijo nada más y acto seguido escogieron a la persona a la que le quitarían el hueso, en el primer equipo fue el anciano Gutknecht y del segundo el general Bob.  
-Muy bien, ¡vamos con todo!- gritó la abuela Tomasa cuando ya estaban en el bosque y Larry y Tom ya había escondido los huesos y los escogidos estaban ya protegiéndolo.  
Después se quedaron los equipos de frente y cuando Kenia gritó "¡Comienza!" todos comenzaron a correr para buscar el hueso escondido correspondiente.  
Corrían buscando y en momentos algunos se encontraban e intentaban bloquearse el camino pero eso no era muy frecuente ya que esas tácticas se usaban cuando un equipo ya tenía el hueso e iba en camino a ponérselo al de su equipo.  
Víctor corría buscando, aunque un poco temeroso cuando dejaba de escuchar las voces de los demás ya que él no conocía el bosque y no sabría cómo regresar si se perdía. Ahora iba corriendo volteando hacia atrás porque le pareció ver a alguien y eso le confirmaba que no se había perdido pero gracias a eso terminó tropezando con una rama y cayó y enseguida Emily salió detrás de los arbustos por donde había caído y tropezó con él y le cayó encima.  
-¡Ah! Víctor disculpa- dijo rodando para bajar de él rápidamente, quedando sentada en el suelo.  
-No te preocupes- dijo Víctor poniéndose de pie- fue mi culpa, no veía por donde iba- después extendió su mano hacia Emily y la ayudó a levantarse y al estar frente a frente se quedaron mirando.  
-¡La tengo equipo!- se escuchó después un grito que los hizo voltear y a través de los arbustos vieron a Larry corriendo con la mano levantada y sujetando un hueso- ¡tengo el hueso! ¡Vamos a ganar!- siguió gritando.  
-¡Yo también lo tengo ya equipo!- gritó de algún lado la abuela Tomasa.  
Después todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer: quitarle el hueso al de el equipo contrario mientras quien lo tenía de su equipo lo colocaba de vuelta en el elegido y ganaban el juego.  
Todos fueron corriendo detrás del equipo contrario y es donde comenzaron a aventarse huesos y hacerse tropezar o empujar (nunca peleando enserio después de todo era un juego, aunque claro que ya estaban muertos y no se hacían daño).  
-Ven, por aquí- dijo Emily a Víctor ya que ellos no se habían movido y comenzó a caminar seguida de Víctor- tal vez puedas hacernos ganar, no vas a romperte ya que estás vivo, escuché a Jaime decir donde estaba su integrante.  
Después ella y Víctor fueron ahí, el plan era esperar a que llegara alguien a colocarle el hueso y distraerlo lo más que pudieran para darle tiempo a alguien de su equipo a hacerlo primero.  
En efecto Emily sabía dónde era y pronto divisaron a el general Bob ahí parado, con un brazo faltándole.  
Luego a lo lejos vieron a Larry que llegaba con el brazo.  
-¡Ya casi compañero, vamos!- le gritó el general Bob.  
-Yo salgo primero para que piense que estoy sola- susurró Emily de entre los arbustos y Víctor asintió.  
Así que de inmediato corrió a encontrarse con Larry y mantuvieron una pequeña pelea de lanzarse huesos que los hacía perder unos pocos pero enseguida volvían a adherirse a ellos, pero al final con un buen golpe Emily cayó y se le despegaron las piernas por completo.  
-Disculpa hermosa- le dijo Larry pasando a su lado- no es nada personal.  
Estaba ya a pocos pasos por llegar a el general Bob cuando Víctor salió a su encuentro.  
-Mmm- dijo Larry- igual no es nada personal Vic- dijo antes de lanzarle un hueso suyo que le dio a Víctor en la frente, pero en vez de romperse como todos los demás cadáveres sólo se quejó de dolor, luego tomó el hueso y se lo lanzó a Larry quien se rompió por toda la parte de arriba dejando caer el hueso del general Bob (el cual según las reglas no podía interferir).  
Víctor de inmediato pasó por su lado y tomó el hueso.  
-Tampoco es personal Larry- dijo y comenzó a correr pero una mano de Larry lo tomó del tobillo y lo hizo caer pero reaccionó y le lanzó el hueso a Emily quien ya estaba de pie y lo atrapó, luego Larry estuvo completo de nuevo y corrió hacia Emily pero ella le lanzó el hueso a Víctor cuando ya se acercaba y así estuvieron, Larry corría y ellos se lanzaban el hueso entre ellos, fueron como seis rondas así cuando...  
-¡VICTORIA COMPAÑEROS!- se escuchó a la abuela Tomasa gritar por todo el bosque (era muy competitiva) y el juego se acabó dando la victoria al equipo de Emily y Víctor, quienes gritaron un "sí" levantando las manos, luego Larry se cayó a propósito y el general Bob se acercó a él a darle unas palmaditas en el hombro, Emily y Víctor también se acercaron y rieron un poco ante su drama, luego Emily volteó a ver a Víctor.  
-Hacemos un buen equipo ¿no crees?- le dijo sonriendo.  
-Sin duda- le respondió Víctor de la misma forma.  
Después de eso todos se reunieron y se dieron la mano en señal de que fue un buen juego, aunque sería mentira decir que fue sin algunas pequeñas burlas de la abuela Tomasa pero ya sabían todos cómo era y no les importó.  
Luego regresaron a donde habían dejado las cosas del picnic.  
-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Víctor animado, se divertía mucho con todos ellos y disfrutó bastante cuando habían venido platicando desde el bosque, más concretamente el capitán Pet contando sus aventuras y los demás riendo y comentando con él.  
-Me alegra que preguntes eso Víctor- le dijo Rosita poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros por detrás de él- chicos.  
Larry y Tom se miraron un momento con complicidad.  
-Pues verás Víctor, tenemos algo planeado- dijeron ambos.  
Luego de la canasta de picnic sacaron algo pequeño que Víctor no alcanzaba a distinguir y lo depositaron a unos cuantos pasos de el mantel de picnic.  
-Anciano Gutknecht, por favor- dijo Tom.  
-Con mucho gusto- respondió él y se acercó con un pequeño frasco que tenía una sustancia morada y la vertió en dirección al objeto- apártense un poco todos.  
Lo hicieron y pronto comenzaron a ver como el objeto se hacía más grande y para sorpresa de Víctor y Emily era un piano.  
-Te dijimos que queríamos verlos tocar- dijo Jaime.  
-Pero...- comenzó Víctor.  
-Sin peros- dijo Kenia llevando un banco en cada mano que dejó frente a las teclas del piano, los cuales después del piano habían hecho crecer también- artistas, tomen asiento- terminó señalando los bancos con las manos.  
Víctor y Emily se miraron un momento y esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa de que estaban de acuerdo.  
Se aproximaron a los bancos y cada quien se sentó en uno, notaron que había delante una hoja donde ponía lo que tenían que tocar.  
-Es mi favorita- le dijo Emily en voz baja.  
-Entonces me encantará tocarla- dijo Víctor, prácticamente sin darse cuenta, luego ambos comenzaron a tocar.  
Era una melodía suave y lenta, y a Víctor conforme iban tocando le iba gustando más y más y se sentía feliz ¿pero por qué si era una melodía triste? Entonces volteó a ver a Emily y se dio cuenta, no era la música lo que lo alegraba... era tocar con ella, sus manos se movían en sincronía con las de ella, siempre había estado feliz de tocar el piano, pero no había nada que se comparara con ese momento en que la miró a los ojos y vio brillo en ellos, al igual que lo sintió en los suyos, estaban en una conexión que no se podría explicar con palabras, sólo con la música y sus miradas, porque Emily también lo veía, y ella también lo sentía, y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, Emily en los de ese hombre vivo que hace poco había querido tomar por esposo y Víctor en los de esa muerta que a pesar de haber perdido la vida la tenía en sus ojos.  
-¡Hey!- escucharon de pronto e interrumpieron la música para ver a el jefe Peterson del otro lado bajando las escaleras, por suerte Víctor reaccionó enseguida y se lanzó del banco para esconderse detrás del piano- ¡la junta del pueblo va a comenzar y todos tienen que estar ahí, sobre todo usted doña Tomasa y usted señor Gutknecht!- terminó de decir ya abajo de la empinada y acercándose a ellos, por lo que Emily, Kenia, Rosita y el capitán Pet rodearon disimuladamente el piano para que no se notara nada que Víctor estaba ahí.  
-Es cierto, disculpe, lo habíamos olvidado- dijo el anciano Gutknecht- recogemos algunas cosas y enseguida iremos.  
El jefe Peterson asintió y nuevamente subió corriendo las escaleras de piedra hasta perderse vista, entonces Víctor salió.  
-¿Junta de qué?- preguntó Víctor.  
-Sobre la grieta entre el mundo de los muertos y los vivos, al parecer no están dando resultados las soluciones para cerrarla, y desde que llegaste el jefe Peterson está algo especial con esto, así que esperamos con esto encontrar alguna solución, o al menos lo espera- le explicó Kenia.  
-Lo siento Víctor- le dijo Emily- me temo que debemos irnos, pero alcanzo acompañarte a la grieta.  
Víctor iba a decirle que él había aprendido el camino y podía volver solo... pero no lo hizo, aún no quería separarse de ella, como en esos momentos en que estás hablando con una persona muy a gusto y por alguna razón esta platica se ve interrumpida y no quieres que esa persona se vaya.  
-Me harías un favor, claro, sino se te complica- le dijo.  
-No, aún deben faltar algunos minutos y no es muy lejos, vamos- dijo Emily- los veo en la reunión amigos- les dijo a los demás y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.  
-Gracias por todo, me encantó estar aquí- dijo Víctor en despedida siguiendo a Emily.  
-Gracias por venir- dijo Larry.  
-Cuídate- dijo Tom.  
-Adiós- dijeron los demás.  
-Vuelve cuando quieras- dijeron Rosita y Jaime a la vez.  
Víctor al llegar a las escaleras les dijo adiós a todos con la mano e hizo un asentimiento a Jaime y Rosita agradeciendo su invitación, luego él y Emily subieron las escaleras y emprendieron el camino de regreso a la grieta, ninguno hablaba, pero ya no les era incómodo eso, se sentían bien con sólo sentir la compañía del otro.  
-Bueno, llegamos- dijo Emily parando en el comienzo del camino estrecho desde donde se divisaba bien el portal a unos pasos.  
-Sí- en ese momento Víctor se volteó de frente a ella ya que estaba a su lado y como el camino entre los arbustos era muy estrecho quedaron prácticamente pegados el uno al otro.  
-Me la pasé bien contigo hoy- le dijo Emily, agachando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y sonriendo.  
-Yo igual- le dijo Víctor- realmente me gustaría repetirlo, y por cierto, tocas muy bien el piano.  
-Gracias, y tú no lo haces nada mal, me encantó como lo hiciste... de hecho me sorprendiste, nadie nunca había podido tocar esa canción, sólo yo- le dijo viéndolo de frente nuevamente.  
-¿Enserio?, ¿y de dónde es? Nunca la había escuchado en el mundo de los vivos.  
-Eso no es raro, la escribí yo.  
Víctor se sorprendió, no porque pensara que Emily no era capaz de hacerlo, sino porque recordó la melodía triste, y al menos en su caso cuando escribía canciones reflejaba sus sentimientos así que se preguntó ¿qué llevaría a Emily a escribir una canción tan triste? Iba a preguntarle pero Emily habló primero.  
-Me tengo que ir, la reunión no debe de tardar y además no quiero que el jefe Peterson sospeche de algo- le dijo.  
-Sí, entiendo- dijo Víctor, por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse un poco triste- bueno, adiós- le dijo y comenzó a alejarse, dio un paso, otro, otro, otro y otro y se detuvo, luego lentamente volvió nuevamente hacia Emily y le dio un abrazo, ella se sorprendió un poco al principio pero luego se relajó y lo correspondió fuertemente con una sonrisa, y sintió en ese momento un pequeño beso suave y tierno en la mejilla.  
-Espero volver a verte pronto- le dijo Víctor.  
Emily se quedó callada, impactada por el beso, luego volvió en sí.  
-Yo también- le dijo y lo abrazó más fuerte.  
Después lentamente se separaron, se miraron un momento y Víctor caminó nuevamente hacia el portal pero en reversa, sin dejar de mirarla, cuando llegó ahí se dijeron adiós con la mano sonriéndose y Víctor cruzó el portal.

Emprendió el regreso por el bosque como siempre pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía extraño, por un lado un poco triste por haber dejado a Emily, pero a la vez feliz por ese último momento entre ellos, porque lo tenía claro, sin duda alguna Emily se había vuelto una persona muy especial para él.


	11. Valió la pena por ella

Víctor siguió caminando un rato por el bosque hasta que salió de él al fin y se dirigió a su casa.  
Al llegar estaba estacionado frente a ella el carruaje de su familia.  
-Hola Mayhew- saludó al cochero que estaba quedándose dormido en su asiento arriba del carruaje- ¿Qué tal?  
Ante sus palabras saltó asustado debido a que interrumpió su sueño, pero al verlo abrió los ojos en grande.  
-Chico, que bueno que regresaste- le dijo a Víctor.  
-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Víctor que ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa pero retrocedió un poco para escuchar- ¿qué pasa?  
-Tus padres llegaron a la casa de tu prometida desde hace media hora porque la prueba del banquete terminó antes de lo que pensaban y ya saben que hoy no fuiste a tu prueba de traje y tu madre y los señores Everglot están furiosos.  
Víctor entró en pánico, con toda la emoción en el mundo de los muertos había olvidado por completo las pruebas del traje, a sus padres y a la boda.  
-Gracias Mayhew, te debo una- le dijo Víctor y sin perder más tiempo salió corriendo hacia la casa de Victoria.  
En el camino incluso chocó con un hombre el cual le dio un bastonazo enojado pero Víctor sólo siguió corriendo gritando varias disculpas y evitando chocar con más gente.  
Después de algunos minutos (menos de los que normalmente harías corriendo normal ya que iba corriendo muy rápido) al fin llegó a la casa de Victoria.  
Al llegar chocó ligeramente con la puerta pero enseguida se despegó y tocó.  
El mayordomo abrió la puerta.  
-Hola, buenas tardes- dijo Víctor- ¿mis padres están aquí?  
-Señor Víctor- dijo el mayordomo viéndolo desde arriba- me parece que llega un poco tarde.  
-Sí- Víctor se aclaró la garganta- es que tuve problemas en el camino.  
-Si usted lo dice- contestó el mayordomo igual- sólo espero que eso le sirva de excusa con las señoras y los señores- en esa parte sonrió por primera vez desde que Víctor lo conocía, pero no era una sonrisa agradable, sino una burlona y divertida por lo que le pasaba y que provocó escalofríos en Víctor- adelante, pase.  
Se apartó y Víctor entró rápido pero dudando, no sabía lo que encontraría con su madre enojada, y si de algo estaba seguro es que prefería enfrentarse al jefe Peterson en ese momento.  
-¡VÍCTOR!- gritó de pronto su madre bajando las escaleras con su padre, Victoria y los padres de ella siguiéndola, comprobando su teoría- ¡dónde rayos te habías metido! ¡Debías llegar a la prueba del traje a la hora de siempre!- cuando terminó de gritar ya estaban todos frente a él, su madre y los padres de Victoria con cara enojada, y su padre y ella tranquilos pero con cara un poco triste por que su madre lo estaba regañando.  
-Lo siento madre, es sólo que...- dijo, sin saber qué excusa dar realmente, ya que obviamente no podía delatar nada sobre el mundo de los muertos y además, aunque lo hiciera no le creerían y probablemente su madre se enojaría más por pensar que inventaba cuentos para salir de lo que hizo.  
-¡¿Que qué?!- le preguntó su madre.  
En serio no sabía qué decirle, las otras opciones que tenía era decir que simplemente no había querido ir, pero eso sería llegar al tema de que no quería casarse y las cosas empeorarían para él.  
-Esto es una total vergüenza- comenzó a decir la madre de Victoria caminando hacia él- el novio no muestra interés alguno por la boda, no hay compromiso ni responsabilidad, ¡ah! Que falta de honor más grave y vergonzosa...  
-Pero si esto sólo ha sido una vez- se defendió Víctor, su tono de voz era normal pero sonó un poco alterado, ¿cómo se atrevía esa mujer a decir que no había responsabilidad ni compromiso en él cuando sin querer casarse había estado aprendiendo los votos, ensayándolos y prestándose para las medidas de un traje del cual había visto la foto y ni siquiera le gustaba?  
-¿Una vez? ¿Más quieres?- siguió la madre de la prometida a la cual no quería- ¿cómo puedes decir eso así? Ni pensar que en menos de dos semanas vas a casarte con mi hija, y se los digo enserio- en esta parte se volteó de lado para ver a los padres de Víctor que estaban detrás de ella- si no fuera por las invitaciones que ya entregamos y que el nombre de su hijo va en ellas ya habríamos cancelado todo y casado a Victoria con alguien más, creíamos que su familia tenía decencia y era respetable, pero me equivoqué señores Van Dort.  
-Por favor tranquila señora Everglot- comenzó a decir la madre de Víctor acercándose hasta estar frente a ella- yo sé que Víctor no está haciendo las cosas bien y que se ha visto desobligado pero le aseguro que será un digno esposo y que el matrimonio traerá el honor a nuestras familias.  
-¿Será?- preguntó fríamente la madre de Victoria- si desaparece así nada mas qué le puede esperar a mi hija, además, ¿dónde estaba? Probablemente con algunos rufianes.  
Víctor sabía que no se refería a los muertos y que ni siquiera sabía dónde había estado, pero aún así no pudo soportar que les llamara así, sabiendo él con quienes había estado, no podía soportar que los insultara a ellos, sobretodo a ella.  
-Se equivoca señora- dijo muy serio- no estuve con ningunos rufianes.  
-¿A no? ¿Y entonces en dónde muchacho?- preguntó esta vez el señor Everglot.  
Nuevamente Víctor pensó en qué decir, y no teniendo más opción se le ocurrió otra cosa, decir la verdad, pero, no completamente.  
-Estuve con unos amigos- respondió finalmente, sentía su cuerpo temblar un poco nervioso, pero al fin de cuenta no les decía que con unos muertos y eso era guardar el secreto ¿verdad?  
-¿Con unos amigos? Entonces es justo lo que pensaba...- comenzó a decir la madre de Victoria.  
-No, no es lo que piensa, ellos no son ningunos rufianes, son gente de bien, comprensiva... y sólo fue por esta ocasión que los vi, quiero decir que, hace tiempo que no los veía- terminó de decir.  
-¿Pero de dónde los conoces? Porque yo no te conozco a ningunos amigos Víctor- le dijo su madre.  
-Bueno... fue un poco reciente, un día que iba caminando conocí a una mujer, nos volvimos amigos y ella me presentó a los demás y como estoy a punto de casarme nos reunimos por última vez, un pequeño picnic en otro pueblo, creía que llegaría a tiempo pero se nos fue la hora- dijo Víctor, armando la historia como es pero sin contar todos los detalles, y pensó que eso lo salvaría, pero no contó con el único detalle en el que pusieron atención las dos matriarcas de las familias.  
-Una mujer- dijo su madre en un susurro- ¿estás a punto de casarte y te ves con una mujer?  
-¡¿Qué?! No, no es eso, nunca la había visto hasta ese día que paseaba y platicamos un poco, me agradó luego llegaron sus amigos y también me agradaron, nada más.  
-¿Y sigues diciendo que es poco lo que haces?- dijo la señora Everglot- estás con una mujer, probablemente una rogona que se mete con hombres casados y...  
-¡Un momento!- gritó Víctor, interrumpiéndola, que pensaran de él lo peor era una cosa, pero de Emily no pensaba permitirlo- ¡¿cómo puede decir eso si ni siquiera la conoce?! ¡Como siempre está haciendo un escándalo por nada porque no sabe hacer más que hablar y juzgar porque su vida es tan vacía que no...  
Fue interrumpido, pero no porque se dio cuenta de lo que decía, no porque alguien le dijera algo para tranquilizarlo, tampoco porque lo interrumpieran a gritos también, sino porque en ese momento sintió la mano de su madre chocar contra su mejilla fuertemente.  
-¡Basta ya Víctor! No quiero escuchar una palabra más, en este momento vas a disculparte con la señora Everglot y nos esperarás a tu padre y a mí en el carruaje (que según la hora ya había llegado).  
Víctor miraba a su madre enojado, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Caminó lentamente hacia la señora Everglot.  
-Disculpe señora Everglot- recuperó su tono calmado, pero estaba lleno de frialdad.  
Ella sólo le volteó la cara muy indignada.  
Víctor se dio la vuelta para irse y su mirada se cruzó con la de Victoria, ella lo miró triste y apenada por lo que había pasado.  
Luego Víctor salió y subió al carruaje, después escuchó algunos gritos procedentes de la casa, que poco a poco fueron bajando, aunque Víctor ya se hacía la idea de lo que le esperaba.

Horas más tarde en la noche Víctor estaba sentado a su escritorio, recostado sobre él.  
Su madre había podido arreglar todo para que la boda siguiera en pie, aunque requirió un gran rato discutiendo con la señora Everglot, quien aceptó con una condición.  
Víctor intentó sentarse pero las marcas de los latigazos en su espalda repartidos por su madre volvieron a causarle dolor e inmediatamente volvió a recargarse sobre el escritorio.  
Comenzó a pensar que podría haberse ahorrado eso si no hubiera cuestionado a su madre, no hubiera gritado a la señora Everglot y no hubiera ido al picnic, pero se olvidaba en ese momento de alguien, hasta que por su ventana abierta entró una mariposa de alas color azul que le recordó a cierta mujer con el pelo del mismo color, y se dio cuenta de que esto fue por defenderla y por ir a verla.  
Bueno- susurró Víctor con una pequeña sonrisa extendiéndose en su boca- valió la pena por ella.


	12. Sobras

Tres días. Habían pasado tres días desde que Víctor estaba encerrado en su habitación, saliendo sólo para la prueba del traje para la boda. Tres días desde que su madre lo trataba peor que antes. Tres días en los que estaba triste y deprimido. Tres días desde que no veía ni sabía nada de Emily.  
-¡Víctor, tu padre y yo nos vamos ya a tomar el té con los señores Everglot!- gritó su madre desde abajo- ¡Y TE RECUERDO QUE TIENES PROHIBIDO SALIR!  
Luego se escuchó el fuerte portazo desde abajo.  
Bien sabía ya que no tenía permitido salir, por lo que aunque lo hubiera intentado de todas formas no podía ya que su madre lo encerraba con llave la cual guardaba con ella siempre.  
Soltó un suspiró y miró por la ventana, el único acceso a el mundo exterior, por desgracia estaba a cuatro pisos del suelo por lo que le era imposible escapar por ahí.  
Estaba sentado a su escritorio en ese momento escribiendo un poema, pero no uno de esos poemas que escribía cuando se sentía mal o en depresión, tampoco uno que de repente le vino a la mente e iba dirigido a una mesa o a unos zapatos viejos, éste, era un poema más importante porque trataba de algo muy especial para él, o mejor dicho alguien, y esa persona era Emily, ya que desde el día del picnic no había podido parar de pensar en ella, más en esos momentos que necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara y lo comprendiera y estaba seguro de que Emily era la indicada para eso, por la primera noche que lo aconsejó y más ahora que sabía que sus gustos y pasiones no le parecían descabelladas y sin sentido y que incluso compartían algunas, como tocar el piano y admirar las estrellas.  
Y claro que mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba a los demás muertos, ya que aunque no sintiera lo mismo que por Emily sí los consideraba sus amigos, pero, si para él no sentía lo mismo por ellos que por Emily, entonces, ¿qué sentía realmente por Emily? Llevaba estos días pensando en eso vagamente, cuando de alguna forma se daba cuenta de que sentía algo pensar en los demás pero algo muy distinto al pensar en Emily, sólo que no sabía cómo explicarlo.  
Suspiró teniendo esos pensamientos y dejó de escribir para leer el poema, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver lo que él mismo había escrito.  
-¿Qué?- susurró- debo estar cansado o algo.  
Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su cama para acostarse, pero cuando lo hizo se levantó al instante con unas muecas de dolor, ya que los correazos que le había dado su madre aún permanecían ahí abiertos.  
Por lo tanto regresó a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio y a la ventana, y vio en él un vaso delgado de cristal donde posaba una rosa azul, la cual había encontrado en el bosque uno de esos tres días en que regresaba a casa con sus padres caminando debido a que el cochero había estado indispuesto debido a que estaba enfermo.  
La flor estaba algo marchita de la parte de arriba de los pétalos, y también estaba algo caída, pero por eso le gustaba, porque a pesar de estar algo marchita aún conservaba su belleza.  
-Emily- susurró Víctor mirando a la rosa, pensando en su amiga- como quisiera verte... ojalá fuera tan fácil como decir "rayuela".  
De pronto comenzó a sentir una sensación muy rara, como si lo estuvieran jalando de todas partes del cuerpo, y dio un grito cuando al mirar sus pies éstos estaban envueltos en polvos amarillos, los cuales fueron subiendo por todo su cuerpo hasta cubrirlo por completo, y entonces sintió unos jalones más fuertes por todo el cuerpo y sentía que giraba, hasta que sintió que se estrelló contra una superficie dura, y poco a poco la bruma amarilla fue desapareciendo dejándole ver el lugar en el que estaba.  
Era un salón lleno de pilas de libros, grandes y en su mayoría polvorientos, y él estaba acostado de lado en el piso, que era de color café.  
Se levantó y vio todo a su alrededor, que por alguna razón le parecía conocido, caminó un poco abriéndose paso entre las torres de libros hasta que llegó a un espacio más despejado donde había un escritorio alto, también color café.  
Y entonces lo recordó, estaba en la casa del anciano Gutknecht, por lo tanto...  
-¡Regresé al mundo de los muertos!- gritó Víctor feliz, aunque no entendía cómo había pasado eso.  
-¿Quién anda por ahí?- se escuchó de pronto una voz que al parecer venía de las escaleras- ya les dije que la poción para la grieta todavía no está lista... ¡¿es que no pueden dejar a un pobre anciano en paz?!- terminó de decir el anciano Gutknecht terminando de subir las escaleras y apareciendo en el salón.  
-Hola anciano Gutknecht- dijo Víctor tímidamente.  
-Oh- se sorprendió el anciano- Víctor eres tú, ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Yo... en verdad no lo sé, verá, pasó algo muy extraño, estaba en mi habitación en el mundo de los vivos y de repente una bruma amarilla me envolvió y aparecí aquí- le explicó Víctor.  
-Mmm, ¿estabas haciendo algo raro?- le preguntó el anciano mirándolo fijamente.  
-No, sólo estaba sentado junto a mi ventana, viendo el paisaje- le respondió Víctor.  
-¿Dijiste algo raro?- siguió preguntando el anciano.  
-No, ¿cómo qué?- le preguntó Víctor.  
-Bueno, es que como recordarás, cuando viniste a recoger el anillo de tu novia y te transporté de regreso a el mundo de los vivos te dije que para regresar tenías que decir "rayuela", y ya que no presentaste ningún efecto secundario sólo regresó Emily y en ella se rompió el efecto del hechizo, pero tú nunca usaste la palabra para volver por lo que creo que hace un momento dijiste "rayuela" y el hechizo hizo su función.  
-Bueno, ahora que lo menciona, es verdad ¡lo dije!- dijo Víctor, recordando que lo había dicho mientras pensaba en voz alta, aunque lo había dicho por ser lo primero que se le ocurrió y como una simple expresión, no imaginaba que lo llevaría de regreso, pero sin duda estaba feliz por eso.  
-Ya veo, entonces ésa es la razón de que aparecieras aquí, ¿había alguien contigo mientras desaparecías?- preguntó el anciano.  
-No, estaba solo- respondió Víctor.  
-Muy bien- dijo el anciano Gutknecht mientras pasaba por su lado y agarraba del estante un huevo parecido al de la vez que lo envió de regreso al mundo de los vivos- entonces sólo será cuestión de usar esto para que aparezcas de vuelta en tu mundo.  
-No no no no- dijo Víctor precipitado y casi gritando- quiero decir que... si no es molestia me gustaría aprovechar y saludar a los demás mientras estoy aquí- después formó una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara a modo de súplica.  
-Mmm- el anciano Gutknecht lo pensó un poco, luego contestó- está bien, pero, que sólo los que ya conoces sepan que estás aquí para no crear un alboroto, de por sí todos se están quejando por el miedo a la grieta, y también debo decirte que no dures mucho- terminó de decir.  
-Sí, está bien- le dijo Víctor emocionado- sólo los saludo, conversamos un rato y regreso en seguida.  
-Muy bien, entonces puedes irte- dijo el anciano dándose la vuelta para adentrase entre las filas del libro.  
-¡Pero espere!- lo detuvo Víctor- es que no sé llegar a el pueblo desde aquí, la última vez venía con Emily además de corriendo por lo que no me fijé.  
-Mmm, eso es una desventaja puesto que estoy ocupado haciendo la poción para cerrar la grieta como para llevarte- le dijo el anciano- por suerte- se adentró entre los libros y volvió con otro huevo pero más pequeño- te voy a teletransportar con este otro huevo que es para viajar dentro de este mismo mundo, es la misma función ¿te parece?  
-Sí, perfecto- contestó Víctor, ansioso por irse- ¡ah! y otra cosa, si no es molestia.  
-¿Qué pasa hijo?- preguntó el anciano.  
-Es que, me preguntaba si podría darme el otro huevo para regresar al mundo de los vivos después, directamente en mi habitación- preguntó sobándose el brazo y mirando ligeramente hacia abajo.  
-En ese caso- dijo el anciano y otra vez se adentró entre los libros y regresó esta vez con una poción verde que soltaba humo blanco- Esta poción te permite hacer dos viajes pero se deben de usar voces diferentes, así que yo diré ahora a donde llevarte y cuando quieras regresar sólo di "al mundo de los vivos en mi habitación".  
-Sí, está bien, gracias anciano Gutknecht- le dijo Víctor, realmente agradecido.  
-No hay de qué, ahora déjame teletransportarte- dijo y se acercó más a Víctor, luego puso sus labios cerca de la botella y susurró- cerca de la grieta al mundo de los muertos- luego vació la botella en los pies de Víctor y se hizo una bruma blanca que comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo lentamente, luego le dio la botella que ahora estaba hasta la mitad y Víctor la tomó.  
-Bien, haz lo mismo que yo cuando quieras regresar- le dijo el anciano.  
-Sí- dijo Víctor cuando la bruma ya le llegaba a los hombros- no quiero ser molesto pero, ¿no hubiera sido mejor decir que quería ir donde estaba Emily?  
-Eso hice muchacho- dijo sonriendo el anciano Gutknecht- no se ha movido de la grieta esperando tu regreso.  
Mientras el anciano decía eso Víctor se llenó completamente y sintió como hace rato que algo tiraba de él y que todo le daba vueltas, y después de algunos segundos sintió que algo raspaba sus manos ligeramente y la bruma comenzó a disolverse y se vio entre los arbustos y al lado a unos cuantos pasos al portal que conectaba con su mundo.  
-Víctor- escuchó una voz detrás de él, y vio a un metro a Emily- regresaste.  
-Hola Emily- le dijo, sentía su corazón acelerarse- sí, bueno es que... quería verte- dijo al final, dejando la botella de la poción en el piso y sobándose el cuello detrás de la cabeza nervioso mientras se acercaba a Emily.  
-Oh- dijo ella, volteando la cabeza ligeramente abajo hacia un lado, un poco apenada- bueno, me alegra que vinieras- lo vio de frente y sus ojos se encontraron, se miraron un momento sin decir nada- ven- dijo Emily después, agarrando su mano- tengo que mostrarte algo.  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Víctor.  
-Ya lo verás- respondió ella sonriendo, comenzando a caminar jalando a Víctor.  
Fueron a la banca en la que se habían sentado el día que Víctor llegó ahí sorpresivamente, y mientras más se acercaban Víctor comenzó a divisar una caja roja atada con un listón amarillo.  
-Siéntate- le dijo Emily soltándolo, luego se sentó ella y tomó la caja.  
Víctor la miró confundido y se sentó a su lado.  
-Toma, es para ti- le dijo Emily sonriendo mientras le daba la caja.  
-¿Para mí?- le preguntó Víctor tomando la caja- ¿qué es?  
-Ábrela y lo sabrás- le respondió ella, sonriendo aún.  
-Pues gracias- le dijo Víctor, confundido aún- pero, no traje nada para ti...  
-No importa- lo interrumpió Emily- no te la doy para que me des algo, sólo ábrela, por favor.  
Víctor no pudo debatir eso al ver los ojos de Emily, dulces e ilusionados. Puso la caja en sus piernas y lentamente levantó la tapa, y lo que vio ahí fueron un montón de huesos, huesos blancos y de varios tamaños, y no supo qué decir ya que uno no está acostumbrado a recibir eso, pero probablemente fuera un regalo especial en la tierra de los muertos y al final se lo dio ella por lo que no podía decir que no le gustaba ni nada parecido, por lo tanto se decidió a decir gracias, abrió la boca para hacerlo, pero en ese momento la caja comenzó a sacudirse y cuando Víctor volteó a verla se dio cuenta de que los huesos se movían y agrupaban entre sí, lo que lo hizo saltar del susto y tirar la caja.  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó aterrado mirando a Emily mientras la caja se seguía moviendo.  
Ella sólo siguió sonriendo.  
Luego de la caja saltó algo que quedó frente a él, los huesos se habían formado creando un cuerpo con lomo, una cabeza sin ojos, cuatro patas y una cola, todo pequeño.  
Víctor se sobresaltó e iba a pararse para alejarse, hasta que la cosa, o mejor dicho, el perro, ladró.  
Luego se fue corriendo hasta la caja donde estaba y se agachó un momento y regresó corriendo con Víctor dándole lo que llevaba en su boca.  
-Que extraño- susurró Víctor inclinándose a tomar lo que el perro le daba, y vio que era un collar que tenía una placa donde podía verse "Sobras" escrito- ¿Sobras?- el perro ladró- Sobras ¿eres tú?- lo miró fijamente y el perro saltó a su regazo ladrando un poco y moviendo la cola, Víctor lo abrazó- ¡Sobras! ¡Mi perrito! ¡Estás aquí!- mientras lo seguía abrazando miró a Emily, quien lo miraba contenta- muchas gracias Emily- le dijo, en verdad feliz y agradecido con ella, ya que Sobras había sido durante años su mejor amigo, y su muerte le había dolido muchísimo, pero Emily, la mujer que estaba sentada junto a él, de alguna forma le había devuelto la felicidad que le fue arrebata de niño y que se fue con Sobras.  
-De nada Víctor- le respondió.  
-No, en serio, muchas gracias, esto, esto en verdad significa mucho para mí- soltó a Sobras el cual saltó de su regazo y Víctor rápidamente abrazó a Emily, la cual al principio se sorprendió pero luego regresó el abrazo con gusto.  
Se separaron segundos después y Víctor intentó hablar pero no encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía, así que la volvió a abrazar más fuerte, Emily correspondiendo enseguida.  
-Enserio gracias- le volvió a decir Víctor cuando se separaron, luego Sobras saltó quedando en medio de ellos moviendo la cola feliz.  
-Pero que bonito es- dijo Emily mientras lo acariciaba y él frotaba su cabeza con la de ella y saltaba varias veces.  
-Si lo hubieras visto con pelo- dijo Víctor acariciándolo también- a mi madre no le gustaba que saltara así, pero, bueno, a ella no le gusta nada.  
Luego Sobras caminó al lado de Víctor (ya que estaba sentado de lado al igual que Emily para poder verse el uno al otro) y al bajar de la banca pasó pegado a la espalda de Víctor, quien se quejó del dolor torciéndose hacia atrás por un momento.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Emily preocupada.  
-Sí, sí, no es nada, sólo una caída de hace días- le dijo Víctor, quien había metido su mano entre su camisa para sobarse, y al enderezarse y sacarla vio que la tenía algo manchada de sangre.  
-No creo que te desangres así por un golpe que ocurrió hace días- le dijo Emily al ver la sangre, más preocupada.  
-Bueno, no, pero- Víctor no sabía qué decir.  
-¡¿Qué pasó Víctor?!- gritó Emily- ¡dime la verdad!  
-Yo... -Víctor soltó un suspiró, y pensó en las posibilidades de salir de esto, pero sólo encontró una y fue: decir la verdad.  
Estaba a punto de revelarle a alguien su secreto, que nunca había dicho en voz alta, y tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pensaran de él, pero luego vio a Emily a los ojos, que no expresaban más que preocupación, preocupación por él, y desde hace tiempo nadie lo miraba de esa manera, ni siquiera su madre lo hizo al ver la sangre que salía de su espalda el día que le dio los latigazos, por lo que supo que si había alguien a quien podía decirle todo lo que sentía, era a Emily.  
-Fue mi madre, hace tres días, cuando regresé del picnic me dio varios latigazos por haber faltado a la prueba del traje de boda- dijo al fin.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por eso?- preguntó Emily, asustada- ¿pero qué le pasa? ¿Es que está loca? ¿Cómo puede hacer un escándalo por algo tan insignificante como eso?- dijo sin reparos.  
-Bueno, no fue sólo por eso- dijo Víctor- también por, algo que le dije a la madre de la mujer con la que voy a casarme, verás...  
Luego procedió a contarle todo desde que se había ido del mundo de los muertos, sobre lo enojados que estaban sus padres, lo que dijo cuando le preguntaron dónde había estado y lo que comenzó a decir la señora Everglot que le hizo defenderle, y para finalizar lo que le había hecho y dicho su madre al llegar a casa, y como su padre sólo lo miró con tristeza.  
-Perdón Víctor, pero déjame decirte que tu madre- comenzó a decir Emily, y Víctor por un momento pensó que diría "tiene razón" pero se sorprendió cuando se paró enojada, gritando y moviendo las manos- ¡es una vieja loca que se pone histérica y del lado de otra vieja loca por nada! ¡No te sientas culpable por lo que te hizo! ¡Ella es la que está mal, muy mal! ¡Y créeme que sólo porque es tu madre me callo otras cosas que me gustaría decir de ella!- finalizó, volviendo a sentarse a su lado, de frente.  
-Yo... bueno, sé que no toma las mejores decisiones- respondió Víctor, no podía decir que sí porque su madre no era precisamente su persona favorita en ese momento, pero tampoco se atrevía a decir que no porque es su madre y tampoco quería faltarle al respeto.  
-Pero lo que sí me preocupa- comenzó a hablar de nuevo Emily, más tranquila- es lo que pensará tu novia de esto, debe de estar triste o enojada, y esto por mi culpa, por haberte traído aquí en primer lugar y las cosas entre ustedes se pueden arruinar y...  
-No no no Emily- la interrumpió Víctor- para nada, créeme cuando te digo que a ella no le importa esto en lo más mínimo, y yo, yo estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido- le sonrió.  
Emily lo miró y poco a poco cambió su cara de preocupación a una sonrisa.  
-Pero- dijo después de unos segundos, otra vez seria- ¿qué quieres decir con que no le importa a ella?  
Antes Víctor hubiera cambiado el tema o hubiera inventado algo para justificar lo que dijo y decir que Victoria era el amor de su vida, pero no ahora, y ya no frente a ella.  
Suspiró.  
-No quiero casarme Emily- dijo- nunca lo he querido, son mis padres quienes me obligan para mantener el honor de la familia al casarme con una mujer de una familia rica y con clase, según ellos.  
Emily se quedó sin palabras un momento.  
-Pero, el día que te traje estabas ensayando los votos, además te veías enojado cuando te dije que nosotros estábamos casados, creí que era porque la amabas y te molestó pensar en tener otra esposa que no fuera ella.  
Víctor negó con la cabeza.  
-Ensayaba los votos porque tenía que aprenderlos para el día siguiente, sino la boda se cancelaba y aunque eso hubiera sido fantástico para mí no quería ni pensar lo que me haría mi madre, y no me equivoco al temer eso, viendo cómo me dejó por faltar al ensayo; y me enojé aquí porque como verás ya me estaban presionando con un matrimonio que no quería y al decirme que estábamos casados me sentí tan amarrado como allá, así que terminé explotando y desquitándome contigo, pero en verdad el enojo venía desde pensar en casarme con Victoria... ella es buena pero- suspiró- no es la indicada, por mucho que intenté verla como tal no es así, tampoco es mala, no me desagrada, pero tal como lo pensé el primer día del ensayo de nuestros votos nunca podré amarla- finalizó.  
Emily lo miró fijamente.  
-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó al final.  
-Sólo si me recargo, hace un momento Sobras se recargó en mi espalda y al doblarme y enderezarme es cuando las heridas se abrieron, pero así me pasa, ya deben de haber parado como siempre- dijo, y volteó a ver a Emily quien lo veía preocupada- estoy bien, tranquila.  
Emily sólo lo abrazó.  
-Siento tanto que estés pasando por esto Víctor, yo, yo sé- dejó de hablar un momento y lo soltó- mira, sé que te sientes presionado por tus padres y que tienes miedo de ellos, pero te lo pido, sino quieres casarte no lo hagas, es como te dije el día que te acompañé al mundo de los vivos, no puedes dejar que controlen tu vida, te arrepentirás por siempre.  
Víctor iba a responder, pero en ese momento se escuchó un reloj.  
-¿Qué hora marca cuando suena?- preguntó Víctor, ya que cuando había estado ahí no sonaba a cada hora.  
-Quince minutos a las 05:00.  
-¡Ay no!, tengo que irme- dijo Víctor- se supone que no debo salir de mi habitación y mis padres llegan a las 05:00.  
-Un momento, ¿cómo llegaste? No te vi cruzar por el portal.  
-Ah, olvidé decirte eso, estaba en mi cuarto pensando... no importa qué, el punto es que terminé diciendo rayuela y aparecí en la casa del anciano Gutknecht, y me explicó que es porque el hechizo que nos echó el día que me acompañaste al mundo de los vivos surtió efecto apenas ya que yo nunca utilicé la palabra para volver.  
-Ah, ya entiendo- dijo Emily, luego recordó lo que le estaba diciendo a Víctor- pero Víctor, sobre lo que te dije de la boda yo creo que...  
No pudo terminar la frase porque un "Emily" lejano la interrumpió, que provenía del rumbo en donde habían hecho el picnic, y de haber sido alguien conocido de el mundo de los muertos hubiera sido un gusto para Víctor ver a otro amigo ahí, pero por desgracia lo que sintió fue miedo al reconocer la voz del jefe Peterson.  
-¡No puede ser!- dijo Emily- si el jefe Peterson se entera que estás aquí se pondrá más loco que de costumbre, de por sí nadie podía con él en la última reunión.  
-¡Emily!- se escuchó otra vez más de cerca.  
-Iré a distraerlo mientras tú regresas al mundo de los vivos, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó Emily poniéndose de pie.  
-Sí- dijo Víctor haciendo lo mismo- de acuerdo- luego entristeció de repente ya que irse significaba no ver más a Emily.  
-Bien, ve- dijo ella, e iba a comenzar a correr pero Víctor la tomó del brazo.  
-Es que olvidaba despedirme- dijo triste.  
Ella entendió que no le sería nada fácil volver a verla si sus padres seguían como hasta ahora.  
Y al instante ambos se abrazaron, y Víctor intentó verlo como el último abrazo que se darían por lo que debía disfrutarlo... pero no pudo, se dio cuenta de que no soportaba la idea de que fuera la última vez que se veían.  
-Te prometo que volveré- dijo mientras se separaban pero seguían tomados de las manos- no importa que sea difícil por mis padres, no quiero dejar de verte.  
En ese momento sintió unos jalones en su pantalón por parte de Sobras, quien había estado persiguiendo el cadáver de una ardilla todo ese rato.  
Víctor se arrodilló y comenzó a acariciarlo.  
-Y por supuesto quiero seguir viendo a mi perrito consentido- le dijo a Sobras- pero, ¿qué hago contigo ahora?- dijo dándose cuenta de que al irse lo dejaría solo.  
-No te preocupes- le dijo Emily- yo cuidaré de Sobras, lo tengo desde hace dos días y me encanta que viva conmigo, además después de todo está muerto y no puedes llevarlo contigo.  
-Sí, tienes razón... pero- iba a preguntarle cómo había encontrado a Sobras, pero en ese momento el jefe Peterson volvió a llamar a Emily y parecía que ya estaba cruzando el pequeño camino entre los arbustos.  
-Voy a distraerlo ya- le dijo Emily comenzando a correr- hasta pronto.  
Sobras al verla correr debió pensar que estaba jugando y se fue tras ella.  
Víctor entonces comenzó a correr hacia el portal, después de varios pasos pasó entré los arbustos y agarró la botella, e iba a salir de ellos para poder utilizarla pero al enderezarse vio frente a él una araña colgando color negra y encima de ella un gusano ojón color verde.  
-Hola, ¿qué tal?- le dijo la araña asustando a Víctor.  
-¡Ha-hablaste!- gritó.  
-Sí, lo hizo- dijo el gusano- y ahora sí que como dicen yo diría que el verdadero problema es callarla jaja.  
-Ja ja- dijo la araña sin humor alguno- sigue diciendo eso y te tiro- luego volteó a ver a Víctor nuevamente, con sus seis ojos- no te asustes Víctor, somos los amigos de Emily, soy Araña y el es Gusano.  
-Mucho gusto- respondió sonriendo Gusano.  
-El gusto es mío- dijo Víctor, aún algo exaltado, al parecer ni llevando varios días conviviendo con gente muerta lo había preparado para estar tranquilo frente a insectos parlantes.  
-Que lindo- dijo Araña- así que- dijo mientras daba una vuelta al rededor de él parando nuevamente frente a su cara- tú eres el chico con el que Emily se "casó" por accidente.  
-Y- prosiguió Gusano- por el que estuvo dos días y dos noches buscando a ese perrito juguetón.  
-Bueno, sí, soy yo- dijo Víctor tímidamente- un momento, ¿cómo que dos días y dos noches?  
-Así es, desde el día que hicieron un picnic con los demás y te fuiste ella estuvo segura de que regresarías, así que ese mismo día se fue con el anciano Gutknecht por varias pociones de aparición y visitó de pueblo en pueblo, preguntando y pegando carteles buscando a tu perro, hasta que la segunda noche buscando, y es que lo hizo sin parar para nada, mientras estaba en una ciudad, en un restaurante donde llega la comida de humanos uno de los chefs dijo algo como "que bien están estas sobras hoy" y tu perro salió de una calle a querer comerlas, Emily investigó y se dio cuenta de que era un perro callejero que siempre estaba queriendo jugar por ahí, así que lo trajo a casa, le mandó a hacer un collar con su nombre y dijo que te lo daría cuando regresaras.  
-Porque ella estaba muy segura de que lo harías- dijo sonriendo Araña- sinceramente a veces le decíamos que no se hiciera muchas ilusiones ya que tú estabas vivo y tienes tus planes de boda, pero ella nunca dudó de que lo harías, por alguna razón.  
-Ya veo- dijo Víctor, enternecido y feliz- Emily es una mujer muy especial.  
-Ni te lo imaginas- dijeron los dos insectos a la vez.  
-Además, desde el día que tuvo a Sobras con ella ha estado aquí en la grieta todo el día, esperando tu regreso- le dijo Araña.  
-¿Enserio?- dijo Víctor- soy muy afortunado de haberla conocido- dijo sonriendo, insistía en que desde hace mucho tiempo nadie había hecho algo para hacerlo feliz y mucho menos con tanto esmero.  
-Sí- dijo Gusano- sólo espero que sepas valorarlo muchacho.  
-¡Gusano!- gritó Araña en tono regañón.  
-Es la verdad- respondió él.  
Víctor iba a preguntarle a que se refería pero en ese momento escuchó a Emily y al jefe Peterson hablar y al voltear vio que venían caminando, platicando entre ellos por lo que no lo habían visto.  
-Tengo que irme ya- dijo exaltado e inmediatamente se tiró entre los arbustos- no creo que pase nada si lo hago aquí.  
Luego llevó la botella cerca de su boca y susurró "al el mundo de los vivos en mi habitación" y tiró lo que quedaba de la botella en el suelo y pronto la bruma blanca comenzó a rodearlo y subir por su cuerpo, hasta cubrirlo por completo y hacerle sentir la sensación de siempre.  
Estuvo así un poco hasta que sintió que se dejaba de mover y la bruma desapareció, dejando ver que estaba sentado en medio de su habitación.  
-¡Víctor!- escuchó desde abajo- ¡te estoy diciendo que ya llegamos!  
Al parecer su madre llevaba diciéndole eso hace un momento, por lo que Víctor se alivió al saber que había llegado justo a tiempo.  
-¡Sí madre!- respondió rápidamente.  
Después ya no recibió respuesta.  
Víctor se levantó y volvió frente a su ventana, esta vez parado viendo el bosque a lo lejos donde se encontraba en sus profundidades un portal, el cual lo llevaba a una mujer a la que quería mucho.  
"Desde el día que tuvo a Sobras con ella ha estado aquí en la grieta todo el día, esperando tu regreso" vinieron las palabras a la mente de Víctor, así como toda la platica que tuvo sobre lo que Emily había hecho por él, y sonrió.  
" Sólo espero que sepas valorarlo muchacho" recordó por último, y el resto del día estuvo analizando esa pregunta.

Ya entrada la noche, sin poder dormir y aún pensando en eso se levantó hasta su tocador donde tenía una jarra con un bazo de agua y bebió, y cuando iba de regreso a la cama se detuvo viendo lo que tenía en su escritorio, el poema.  
Y mientras miraba a la luna, tomó su decisión.  
-Lo haré- susurró, respondiendo a lo último que Gusano le había dicho. 


	13. El cuadro que refleja el amor

Nuevamente habían pasado tres días en los que Víctor no veía a Emily, y en ese tiempo había estado teniendo aún las pruebas para su traje, y las cosas con sus padres seguían igual, su padre nunca hablaba y su madre se la pasaba gritándole y él acompañado por ellos cuando estaba en la casa de los Everglot y encerrado en su habitación fuera de esa casa.  
A los señores Everglot nunca los veía y su madre insistía en que los había ofendido y de Victoria tampoco había sabido nada en esos días.  
Pero lo peor de todo esto es que ya faltaban solamente cuatro días para la boda, y Víctor no sabía qué hacer, sobretodo después de lo que había decidido cuando regresó del mundo de los muertos.

-Todo va muy bien joven Víctor- decía contento el sastre mientras pasaba la aguja por el traje que Víctor usaba- sólo unas vueltas más y su traje estará terminado.  
-Que maravilla- dijo su madre detrás de ellos- al fin.  
El sastre siguió cociendo durante quince minutos más.  
-Ya está- dijo cuando terminó- terminado.  
-¿De verdad?- dijo la madre de Víctor acercándose precipitada y empujando al sastre- a ver a ver Víctor, date la vuelta.  
Víctor lo hizo.  
-¡Ah! Maravilloso- gritó su madre alegre- me encanta, te ves fenomenal y muy elegante, ¿ya ves como se pueden hacer las cosas cuando cooperas hijito?- preguntó mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la mejilla.  
-Disculpen señores Van Dort- llegó diciendo el mayordomo- los señores Everglot los esperan en el salón de arriba, dicen que los candidatos a ser meceros están a punto de llegar y tienen que escogerlos.  
-¡Ah! Excelente- respondió la señora Van Dort- vamos enseguida.  
El mayordomo se inclinó y se retiró.  
-Bien Víctor- le comenzó a decir su madre- ya has terminado por hoy, Mayhew está esperando afuera con el carruaje, dile que te lleve a casa y luego regrese por nosotros.  
-Sí madre- dijo Víctor caminando hacia la puerta.  
-Ah, y Víctor- lo interrumpió su madre antes de salir- recuerda que aún tienes prohibido salir de tu habitación, así que por tu propio bien espero verte ahí cuando regresemos.  
Víctor asintió, mirándola muy triste y salió de la habitación, pero la verdad es que... ¡no podía estar más feliz! Era su oportunidad perfecta y que llevaba días esperando, por lo tanto bajó las escaleras a la sala principal rápidamente para poner en marcha su plan.  
Ya iba corriendo hacia la puerta pero en ese momento chocó con Victoria.  
-¡Discúlpame Victoria!- le dijo precipitadamente mientras esta se sobaba el brazo- no te vi, debí bajar más lento las escaleras, lo siento.  
-Está bien Víctor- le respondió Victoria- no te preocupes, fue sólo un golpe, pero, ¿ya te vas?  
-Sí- le respondió- terminaron de hacerme el traje y nuestros padres van a seleccionar a los meceros, así que no me necesitan.  
-Bien por ti, al menos hoy ya eres libre.  
-Sí, supongo... bueno, debo irme, hay algo en casa que tengo que hacer.  
Se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta.  
-Víctor espera- le llamo Victoria antes de que saliera.  
-¿Sí?- le preguntó mirándola.  
-Yo...- soltó un suspiro- mira, sé que tal vez por tu parte la boda no sea lo que quieres y sólo quería decirte que te prometo que te ayudaré a que no te sea tan terrible, de verdad, yo... no quiero hacerte infeliz Víctor.  
Se miraba triste, y sus palabras se escuchaban sinceras, y aunque le había dicho que sabía que no se quería casar por su parte, Víctor era consciente de que ella tampoco quería casarse pero no se atrevía a decirlo, y al saber lo que Víctor pasaba porque ella también lo hacía quería disipar un poco su dolor.  
-Ni yo a ti Victoria- le respondió Víctor antes de salir.  
Después se dirigió al carruaje que efectivamente estaba afuera, con Mayhew sentado en el asiento del cochero.  
-Hola Mayhew- le saludó Víctor- terminé por hoy, ¿puedes llevarme a casa?  
Abrió la boca para contestar pero una fuerte tos lo interrumpió unos segundos.  
-Claro que sí chico- respondió- sube.  
Víctor lo hizo.  
-¿Es con el permiso de tus padres?- preguntó antes de comenzar a avanzar, ya que era cociente de lo que había pasado y temía que Víctor estuviera escapando y él terminara pagando las consecuencias junto con él.  
-Sí, mi madre me mandó- respondió Víctor.  
El cochero asintió y comenzaron a avanzar.  
En el camino Víctor seguía pensando en lo que planeaba hacer, aunque la verdad estaba muy nervioso, incluso comenzó a arrepentirse un poco en el camino.  
-Llegamos muchacho- le dijo Mayhew sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
Víctor bajó.  
-Gracias Mayhew- le dijo- ahora regresa a la casa de los Everglot, mi madre dijo que los esperaras.  
-Muy bien- respondió el cochero y dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino a la casa de los Everglot.  
Luego Víctor entró a su casa, y subió a su habitación, comenzando a temblar de los nervios y debatiéndose si debía de hacer lo que se proponía o no.  
-Pero es algo precipitado- murmuraba para sí mismo entrando en su habitación- y si me dice que- se detuvo al reparar en su escritorio, donde posaba un viejo sobre que ya estaba algo café y amarillo por su antigüedad.  
Víctor suspiró.  
-Debo arriesgarme- dijo al final, en voz alta y con más seguridad.  
Acto seguido fue a su cama y debajo de ella sacó un cuadro que estaba cubierto por tela amarrada a su alrededor, después se acercó a su escritorio, tomó un sobre color azul con una estampilla en forma de corazón rojo (ambos los había hecho él) y por último también agarró el sobre viejo que había encontrado en su cajón hace tres días en la noche, mientras buscaba las pinturas con las que había realizado el cuadro durante ese tiempo.  
-Bien Víctor- se dijo a sí mismo- andando.  
Después salió con los tres objetos de su habitación y de la casa, y se apresuró a ir por el pueblo hasta llegar al portal del mundo de los muertos.

-¡Ven Sobras! ¡Tráela!- le decía Emily al perrito que corría sin parar atrás de una pequeña pelota y sólo la hacía rodar más empujándola con su cabeza cuando la quería agarrar.  
En ese momento estaban en la casa de Emily, en su habitación y ella sonreía mientras lo veía jugar sentada desde su cama.  
Luego Sobras se acostó con la pelota entre sus patas delanteras y comenzó a mordisquearla, olvidándose de llevarla a Emily.  
Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo.  
-Algo distraído, como su dueño- escuchó a una voz decir desde un agujero en la parte de arriba de la pared, era Gusano.  
-Víctor no es distraído- dijo Emily.  
-Supongo que es la razón de que olvidara el anillo de bodas la primera vez que vino- le respondió.  
-Eso fue culpa mía, además, compréndelo, a pesar de que la muerte es algo natural los vivos se asustan de los muertos, él supo mantener las cosas bajo control pero aún así tendría nervios para recordarlo- le respondió Emily.  
-Sí pero...  
-Ya basta Gusano- dijo Araña bajando del techo con su telaraña.  
Y es que desde la última visita que Víctor había hecho al mundo de los muertos Gusano no paraba de mencionarlo, siempre diciendo algo negativo o un pequeño defecto sobre él, y Emily siempre salía a defenderlo no encontrando más que cosas positivas en él, a lo que Gusano la criticaba.  
Pero no era que a Gusano le desagradara Víctor, al contrario, había escuchado su historia respecto a sus padres, la forma en que lo trataban y la boda y le parecía que había soportado bastantes cosas y lo creía valiente por seguir yendo a ver a Emily a pesar de los latigazos, pero precisamente porque seguía yendo a verla a pesar de que iba a casarse (porque valiente para cancelar la boda no lo consideraba en lo absoluto) era lo que le molestaba y por lo que lo criticaba ya que no quería que Emily siguiera ilusionándose con él, con un imposible, porque algo sabía él aunque otros, incluida la misma Emily lo ignoraran, y es, que Emily sentía por Víctor más que una amistad.  
-Sólo decía la verdad, ¿por qué engañarse?- dijo Gusano.  
-Bueno, ¿y qué más da si es distraído?- dijo Emily- no tiene nada malo y eso no lo hace una mala persona o algo parecido.  
-Es cierto- contestó Araña viendo a Gusano como desafiándolo a atreverse a decir lo contrario.  
-Nunca dije que lo hiciera mala persona- contestó Gusano- sólo dije que era distraído... además ¿no crees que últimamente lo estás defendiendo mucho Emily?  
Emily se quedó callada unos segundos.  
-Eso es sólo porque tú has estado hablando mucho de sus "defectos y malas cualidades" últimamente Gusano- le respondió- ¿a qué se debe?  
Gusano se quedó callado unos momentos, pero después decidió que lo mejor sería ser directo, después de todo alguien debía desengañarla.  
-Es un intento para que dejes de hacerte ilusiones- dijo tranquilamente.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Emily con el ceño fruncido.  
-Por favor Emily, no me tomes por tonto y dejemos de fingir, es obvio que te has apegado mucho a Víctor hasta el grado de ama...  
En ese momento las palabras de Gusano fueron interrumpidas por los ladridos de Sobras ya que una ardilla cadáver había entrado a la casa y Sobras en cuanto la vio salió corriendo y ladrando detrás de ella.  
-¡Sobras! ¡Espera!- gritó Emily y al instante ella se fue corriendo tras de él.  
Salió de su casa y vio a ambos animales corriendo a distancia y Emily los siguió, y no fue poco ya que mientras más corrían parecía que menos pensaba Sobras en dejar de perseguir a la ardilla, al grado de recorrer desde la casa de Emily hasta la zona donde se encontraba el portal abierto.  
"¡Ay no!, si pasan por el portal puede haber muchos problemas si llegan al pueblo de los vivos y alguien los ve" pensó Emily al ver que se acercaban más pero como ella estaba aún a distancia no podía hacer nada para alejarlos de ahí, por lo que sin que pudiera evitarlo la ardilla y Sobras cruzaron el portal.  
-¡No!- gritó Emily y corrió más rápido hasta cruzar el portal también.  
Por suerte no se habían alejado mucho porque la ardilla había subido a uno de los árboles del bosque y Sobras estaba debajo de él ladrándole.  
Emily llegó de inmediato a su lado pero el árbol era muy alto como para alcanzar a la ardilla, así que se quitó el brazo derecho e hizo que comenzara a subir por el tronco hasta agarrar a la ardilla.  
-¡Sí!- dijo Emily y comenzó a bajar su mano, lista para volver al mundo de los muertos con los dos animales, pero en eso Sobras había parado de ladrar y comenzó a alejarse mientras olfateaba el piso sin que Emily se diera cuenta y cuando su brazo volvió a su cuerpo con la ardilla agarrada Sobras comenzó a ladrar de nuevo y salió corriendo adentrándose más en el bosque.  
-¡Sobras!- gritó Emily, de inmediato cruzó el portal y dejó ahí a la ardilla la cual se fue corriendo asustada de ella y se perdió entre los árboles y Emily nuevamente volvió al mundo de los vivos en busca de Sobras.

Mientras tanto Víctor ya había logrado entrar en el bosque y ahora caminaba hacia el portal, ya le faltaba poco.  
"Bien, puedo hacerlo, lo haré y todo va a salir bien" pensó.  
-O eso espero- dijo en voz alta a sí mismo y soltó un suspiro.  
Siguió caminando dándose ánimos en su mente hasta que unos ladridos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.  
Levantó la mirada y logró ver que un poco a lo lejos venía corriendo Sobras, su querido perrito.  
-¿Sobras?- preguntó Víctor- ¡Sobras! ¡Ven!- gritó animado feliz de verlo y se arrodilló en el piso dejando las cosas a su lado y extendió los brazos al frente.  
-¡Ven Sobras ven!- grito mientras el perro iba llegando y saltaba a sus brazos- ¿cómo has estado? ¿Mmm? mi querido perrito- decía Víctor mientras lo abrazaba y lo acariciaba.  
-¡Sobras!- escuchó una voz y al alzar la mirada vio a Emily que venía corriendo hacia ellos.  
El corazón de Víctor comenzó a latir sin parar, emocionado y nervioso, pero sintiendo otra emoción principalmente.  
-Aquí estás- dijo Emily arrodillándose en cuanto llegó frente a ellos y Sobras de inmediato corrió a su regazo mientras ella lo abrazaba.  
Víctor sonrió por la escena y se levantó.  
-Hola Emily- le dijo cuando Sobras se bajó de su regazo, estirando la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.  
-¡Víctor!- gritó Emily aceptando su ayuda y en cuanto estuvo levantada lo abrazó.  
Víctor correspondió al abrazo gustoso, sintiéndose más seguro de lo que planeaba hacer.  
-Disculpa que no te saludara antes- le dijo Emily rompiendo el abrazo- es que estaba muy preocupada de que Sobras llegara al pueblo y lo vieran.  
-¿Pero qué pasó?- preguntó Víctor reparando a penas en el hecho de que ellos dos estaban fuera del mundo de los muertos.  
-Bueno...- comenzó Emily y a continuación le contó todo desde que la ardilla había entrado a su casa hasta ese momento en que se encontraron.  
-Jajaja- rió Víctor- no me extraña, desde que está vivo le encanta perseguir ardillas- dijo acariciándolo  
-Me alegra que me lo digas- respondió Emily- así aprenderé a tenerlo más vigilado.  
También lo acarició, luego sus manos se encontraron en el lomo de Sobras y se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron y se levantaron.  
-Me alegra que estés aquí, ¿ibas para el portal?- preguntó Emily:  
-Sí, así es- le respondió Víctor.  
-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Ya no estás "castigado"?- siguió preguntando.  
-Me ha ido como le puede ir a alguien a quien sus padres odian y obligan a casarse con alguien que no quiere y tiene una gran amiga y amigos en otro mundo, o sea que no me quejo tanto jeje- respondió Víctor queriendo liberar un poco la tensión de su asunto- pero sí que sigo "castigado"- prosiguió más serio- en estos tres días creo que mi madre sólo se enfurece más conmigo y pues hoy lo que hice fue escaparme... necesitaba verte.  
-¿A mí?- preguntó Emily- digo, sé que te refieres a mí sólo que...- dejó de hablar porque se dio cuenta que por alguna razón estaba algo nerviosa- es sólo que me pregunto qué sería tan importante para que vengas a verme cuando puedes ser lastimado por ello- dijo cuando se hubo tranquilizado respecto a los nervios.  
-Emily- dijo Víctor haciendo que ella volteara a verlo ya que tenía la cabeza agachada- sin razón alguna y sólo querer verte ya es algo muy importante para mí porque se trata de ti- le dijo sonrojando ligeramente mientras Emily se sorprendía y también avergonzaba un poco, aunque claro que no sonrojaba al estar muerta.  
Se quedaron callados unos segundos.  
-Aunque- comenzó nuevamente Víctor- tienes razón, sí qué hay algo en especial.  
-¿A sí? ¿Qué es?- preguntó Emily, curiosa.  
Víctor abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró antes de ello, nervioso.  
-Adelante, dímelo- le dijo Emily sonriendo- si es un problema o necesitas un consejo te aseguro que te escucharé y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda Víctor, eso no lo dudes nunca.  
Víctor se le quedó mirando un momento, luego acercó su cara a la de ella y le dio un beso entre la mejilla y la boca, un poco por debajo de la nariz.  
-Eso lo sé- le susurró cuando se separó de ella- Emily... hay algo que quiero... decirte, pero digamos que es un poco largo y antes de comenzar te quiero pedir un favor.  
Emily lo miraba atentamente, al parecer a Víctor le estaba costando trabajo hablar y se veía tan serio pero a la vez feliz, no sabía explicar cómo, el punto es que estaba segura de que lo que intentaba decirle era muy importante para él, asintió.  
-Adelante- dijo en voz baja ella.  
Víctor tomó aire.  
-No me digas nada hasta que yo te lo pida- le dijo- por favor.  
-Está bien, me mantendré callada hasta que termines de hablar- le contestó Emily, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo y tomándolo un momento de las manos.  
-Gracias- le dijo Víctor.  
No estaban susurrando pero sin duda hablaban más bajo y lento de lo normal.  
Víctor la soltó dulcemente y se agachó donde estaban las cosas que había tirado, mientras Sobras permanecía sentado al lado, como si supiera lo que estaba pasando y apoyara a Víctor, quien tomó el sobre viejo que había llevado con él y se lo dio a Emily.  
-Me lo dio mi abuelo antes de morir, él y la abuela eran los únicos que no me veían raro por tocar el piano o escribir, de hecho fueron ellos quienes me dieron a Sobras y a mi piano, pero un día la abuela enfermó y murió cuando yo era niño y seis meses después también lo hizo el abuelo, quien como te decía me dio este sobre pero me dijo que no lo abriera hasta que fuera mayor y cuando más desamparado me sintiera, yo prometí que lo haría y lo mantuve guardado todos estos años y lo olvidé, hasta hace unas noches que... tomé la decisión de algo pero dudaba y lo encontré... ahorita te explico lo que quiero decir con esto, sólo léelo y recuerda no decirme nada hasta que te lo pida.  
Emily asintió ligeramente sin decir nada y comenzó a abrir el sobre, muy cuidadosamente al saber que era importante para Víctor y no queriendo romperlo de lo frágil y viejo que estaba, lo logró y sacó la carta que venía adentro, estando el papel también arrugado, viejo y despintado, lo desdobló y comenzó a leer en voz alta las letras escritas por el abuelo de Víctor:

 _Mi querido Víctor, mi adorado nieto, cuando estés leyendo esto será porque ya habrán pasado años de que yo me haya ido y ahora tú has crecido y te has convertido en un hombre honrado y de bien... pero también será el momento en que ya habrás comprendido de las dificultades que tiene la vida y de las injusticias que lleva, porque has crecido en un pueblo de mente cerrada, ambiciosa y tonta... pero tú eres diferente, tú sabes cuáles son las cosas importantes en tu vida, estás muy adelantado a tu época mi pequeño, y eso es bueno, aunque hayas llorado, aunque te hayan juzgado y aunque te hayan ignorado tú vales más que muchas personas que he conocido porque un pensamiento tuyo tiene más imaginación y sentimiento que varios de esas personas que sólo son ambiciosas... como tus padres, sí, ya debiste darte cuenta de quiénes son ellos, tu madre, mi hija, una mujer a la que la sociedad volvió amargada a pesar de los intentos de tu abuela y los míos, sólo piensa en el dinero y en la imagen que muestra ante las demás personas, y tu padre, un hombre_ _que_ _tal vez podría ser mejor de lo que es pero prefiere callar y dejarse mandar en cosas absurdas y sin sentido por tu madre, ¿por qué? Yo te lo diré, aunque puede que ya lo sepas... porque ellos nunca se han amado, fueron las "amigas" de tu madre quienes comenzaron a decirle que él era un buen partido por el dinero y ella estuvo de acuerdo, así que comenzó a conquistarlo con cartas y pasteles que le mandaba a su casa y la madre de tu padre se dio cuenta y aprobó la relación, así que comenzó a meterle a tu padre ideas en la cabeza de que era la indicada, pero él no quería, así que su madre comenzó a golpearlo y amenazarlo y un día hizo el acuerdo con él y t_ _u_ _madre de que se casarían y a él no le quedó más remedio... mientras tanto nosotros siempre aconsejamos a tu madre para que no fuera ambiciosa y tuviera humildad y se casara por amor y no por el dinero como todas, por lo tanto ella sabía lo que pensábamos tu abuela y yo, así que un día llegó con tu padre y nos dijo que en verdad estaba enamorada y nosotros al creer que era cierto (porque fingía frente a nosotros) la apoyamos y se llevó la boda a cabo... tiempo después me enteré de la verdad cuando ella me lo dijo cuando yo le pedí una explicación por como le gritaba cuando fuimos a visitarla y tu abuela y yo nos odiamos por ser parte de esto, lo peor era ver como sufrías tú, porque la verdad mi pequeño, es que tu madre se embarazó porque era lo que todos esperaban de ella al llevar meses de casados, no por otra cosa, sé que duele, pero debes saberlo, para que no te sorprendas más por como te trata y no te sigas preguntando la razón de que siempre te gritara y tratara mal de niño, y la razón de que te diga todo esto es que yo sé lo que estás viviendo en este momento, porque sé el futuro que tu madre planea para ti, lleva días diciéndolo, planea sacar dinero contigo como muchos padres a través de tu matrimonio, quiere escuchar las alabanzas sobre su hijo por el "logro" de casarse con una mujer bella, rica y sofisticada... como mis padres lo quisieron cuando yo era joven, no por presumir pero era muy codiciado entre las mujeres jajaja... pero a todas las rechacé, porque yo sí sabía lo que era el amor, porque mi corazón pertenecía a la muchacha pobre que recién se había mudado al pueblo y que no era superficial y patética como las demás mujeres... pero mis padres no entendían y un día escogieron a quien querían ellos para mi esposa y que reunía todos los requisitos de ser tonta y rica, y yo debía quedarme callado como hacen todos lo hijos, como piensas que debes hacer tú, pero déjame decirte... ¡QUE NO! No hay razón para quedarse callado, el día_ _de_ _mi boda frente al altar dije la verdad, que no quería a la que debía ser mi esposa y que me parecía que era muy ridícula, después procedí a tirarle a mis padres el vino encima y decirles que no era y no quería ser como ellos, tontos y superficiales y salí corriendo, a encontrarme con mi verdadero amor, tu abuela... Víctor, no tienes que ser como lo es la sociedad, sé que tú no eres así, así que lee bien las palabras de un viejo moribundo: Sé libre, ¿quieres tocar el piano? ¿Quieres escribir poesía? ¿Quieres viajar? HAZLO Y QUE NADA NI NADIE TE DETENGA, compórtate como un verdadero caballero y lucha por lo que quieres y has lo que quieras hacer y así de simple, si no quieres casarte no te cases, y sé un hombre soltero libre lleno de sueños, metas y triunfos... pero... si has encontrado a la mujer correcta, esa que te hace latir el corazón cada vez que la ves y piensas en ella, esa que te vuelve loco, esa que no se compara con ninguna que hayas conocido y esa que te quita el aliento ¡cásate! Que no te importe si es rica, si es pobre, si es delgada, si es gorda, si es azul o si es verde, lucha por ella y no la dejes ir nunca, no esperes el momento para estar juntos, no seas como muchos que esperan a envejecer y a que su pareja muera primero y ver si a quien ama sigue vivo para estar juntos ¡VE Y DECLÁRALE TU AMOR AHORA! ¡VE Y DILE A TUS PADRES QUE NO ERES Y NO QUIERES SER COMO ELLOS Y TIRALES EL VINO ENCIMA COMO TÚ ABUELO JAJAJA! ... lo más importante aquí Víctor es que nunca te rindas en nada y logres lo que quieres, ¡y que después de las caídas te levantes! Principalmente mi pequeño... sólo quiero que seas feliz, tu abuela y yo, eso es lo que siempre quisimos, porque estas palabras son también de ella, me pidió que te las escribiera antes de morir ella y antes de que lo hiciera yo, por lo tanto, escucha a quienes vivieron su gran historia de amor por su valentía y sé valiente, siempre te amaremos dondequiera que estemos, nuestro querido nieto..._  
 _Con mucho amor, tu abuelo..._  
 _Postdata: El anillo que está aquí es el que yo le di a tu abuela, eres libre de dárselo a la mujer que amas si te enamoras, porque sé, que la mujer que elijas será muy especial, como tú._

Emily terminó de leer, con el corazón conmovido por ese señor, el apoyo de Víctor durante su niñez y a quien perdió.  
Víctor la miraba, tallándose los ojos porque mientras Emily veía la hoja y leía él había estado llorando al recordar a sus abuelos.  
-Bien, ahora el segundo paso- dijo en un susurro y se acercó a Emily, tomó la carta y el sobre (el cual Emily notó que no tenía el anillo del que su abuelo le hablaba) y le colocó en las manos el otro sobre azul con un corazón de estampilla.  
-Ahora lee éste- le dijo Víctor.  
Emily abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer, pero esta vez en su mente pensando que era otra carta triste para Víctor... nunca estuvo más equivocada, porque ésta era felicidad pura para él, gracias a ella:

 _Para mi querida Emily..._

 _Me encontraba perdido en la oscuridad_  
 _hasta el día en que te encontré_  
 _y en medio de esta adversidad_  
 _me ayudaste cuando ante ti me mostré._

 _Porque me escuchaste,_  
 _me entendiste,_  
 _me comprendiste_  
 _y me enseñaste._

 _Me enseñaste a ser yo mismo_  
 _siendo la única quien me escuchó,_  
 _que lo hizo cuando nadie más quizo._

 _Gracias a ti ahora no temo decir lo que siento,_  
 _mucho menos lo que pienso._

 _Eres quien regresó la luz a mi día_  
 _el sol a mi mañana_  
 _el aire fresco a mi mediodía_  
 _y a mi noche la luna._

 _Eres mi estrella caída del cielo_  
 _mi amor, mi más grande anhelo_  
 _y contigo los días nublados_  
 _se convierten en días soleados._

 _Sé que sin ti feliz no sería_  
 _no después de saber lo que es la felicidad a tu lado,_  
 _y después de lo que es sentirse amado_  
 _pues sin ti mi vida sería sombría._

 _Tus ojos negros son como abismos_  
 _todos llenos de amor y de dulzura,_  
 _y tu pelo azul es hermosura_  
 _y como un bello valle de zafiros._

 _Por eso, y por mucho más_  
 _ante este poema te expreso lo que nunca jamás_  
 _alguien que no sea yo te podrá expresar,_  
 _pues debes saber, que nadie te amará como yo te amo a ti,_  
 _y tampoco te mirará a los ojos como yo._

 _Te prometo hacerte feliz,_  
 _te prometo todos los días sonreír,_  
 _estar a tu lado y apoyarte_  
 _y por el resto de mi vida respetarte._

 _Sólo te pido tu amor a cambio_  
 _que me aceptes, que me digas que sí,_  
 _que logres decirme te amo_  
 _y por siempre diré, que por tu amor florecí._

Emily se llevó la mano a la boca, estaba a punto de hablar pero recordó que no debía hacerlo hasta que Víctor le dijera, volvió a leer el poema, pero esta vez reparó en la última línea que no había visto.

 _(Baja la hoja y mira hacia abajo)_ decía.

Emily había estado viendo la hoja por lo que tenía la cara tapada con ella, por lo que Víctor no había estado viendo sus expresiones y ella no había estado viendo lo que hacía Víctor.  
Ella lentamente bajó la hoja, y lo que vio la sorprendió un poco más que el poema y la carta.  
Víctor estaba a unos pasos frente a ella, sujetando un cuadro, en el cual estaba dibujada ella con diferentes tonalidades, vestida con su vestido de novia y sujetando unas flores, sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados, aunque la mitad del cuadro seguía tapado con la tela.  
-Desde que te conozco- comenzó a hablar Víctor- siempre estás vestida de novia, no sé por qué, pero, al reparar en el hecho de como nos conocimos supuse que sería una razón importante para ti, por lo que quise dibujarte así... pero, Emily, no me gustaría que siguieras siendo una mujer vestida de novia sin novio- dijo, luego le entregó el cuadro a Emily, y mientras ella lo tomaba Víctor rápidamente se arrodilló y sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una cajita de madera color negra, abierta, y dentro de ella, en tela blanca, estaba posado un anillo de plata con dibujos de corazones, hojas entrelazadas con ramas y flores al rededor y un pequeño diamante en forma de dos estrellas juntas acostadas en la parte de arriba.  
-Emily- dijo Víctor con la cajita hacia ella- hace días te di un anillo por error, el cual no significaba nada, pero éste sí que significa, porque los corazones representan el amor y las hojas con las flores los frutos de éste, y las estrellas el brillo que sale de él... de nuestro amor, o al menos del que sé que siento yo por ti, sé que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos pero estoy seguro de que te amo y quiero estar siempre a tu lado, porque eres tú la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, y no miento cuando te digo que eras tú quien me dio fuerzas para levantarme en estos últimos días, eres tú la luz que me ilumina y que me ha levantado, y por eso, quiero, sostener con mis manos tus anhelos, ser el vino que mantenga tu copa llena, alumbrar tu camino en la oscuridad como una vela, así que Emily, amor mío, con este anillo te pregunto ¿me harías el honor de pasar la eternidad conmigo convirtiéndote en mi esposa?  
El corazón de Emily latía, ¡en verdad latía! Muy ligeramente, de forma que nadie lo escucharía porque ella estaba muerta, pero es que había cosas como el amor con las que ni la muerte puede, por eso no había forma de evitar lo que Emily sentía, porque a pesar de estar muerta se sentía más viva que nunca, más que cuando sí estaba viva, porque su corazón era una caja de secretos, y uno de ellos era que se había enamorado de Víctor, pero el poema, el cuadro y las palabras de Víctor eran como una ráfaga de viento que había sacado el papel con el secreto escrito de la caja, y ahora estaba a la luz, ahora podía verse, ahora Emily, sin miedo alguno, podía sentir lo que es el amor.  
-¡Sí Víctor!- gritó soltando el cuadro y arrodillándose con él y abrazándolo por el cuello- ¡acepto casarme contigo!  
Víctor se quedó congelado un momento, y luego sosteniendo el anillo aún rodeó a Emily en un abrazo, contento, como no lo estaba desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Estuvieron abrazados durante minutos, sin querer soltar al otro, pero al fin se separaron lentamente, Víctor se paró y ayudó a Emily.  
-¿Puedo?- preguntó Víctor levantando el anillo.  
Emily sonrió y asintió, estirando la mano, la cual Víctor tomó en la suya dulcemente y colocó el anillo en uno de sus dedos.  
Emily sonrió, realmente le faltaban palabras, y Víctor estaba igual, pero quería hacerle saber de alguna forma lo feliz que lo hacía esto, así que alzando su mano y la de Emily con el anillo a la altura de sus cabezas las entrelazó y con la otra rodeó su cintura mientras Emily colocaba su otra mano en su hombro, después fueron cercándose más hasta que sus labios se tocaron y entraron en un largo y dulce beso con el que se demostraban el amor que sentían por el otro.  
Y mientras tanto Sobras veía la escena, feliz, sintiendo las emociones de los dos, estando al lado de las dos cartas tiradas y el cuadro que refleja el amor.


	14. Una lágrima que dar

Después de segundos pararon el beso pero siguieron permaneciendo abrazados.  
-Te amo- susurró Víctor dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.  
-Y yo a ti- susurró también Emily y lo abrazó acostando la cabeza en su hombro, feliz, ya que, como Víctor dijo había una razón por la que ella estaba vestida de novia siempre, y parte de eso era que durante muchos años "vivió" con la ilusión de casarse... pero nunca pudo.  
Emily comenzó a volver atrás en ese momento, a una época en la que seguía con vida y era una joven hermosa con las ilusiones de casarse, hasta que se las rompieron y nunca se realizó su sueño, pero ahora, aquí estaba, abrazada a Víctor con el anillo en el dedo. Pero mientras más pensaba en que su boda no se realizó llegó de pronto a su mente otra boda que no se realizaría.  
-Oye Víctor- dijo Emily despegándose de él- pero, no entiendo.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Víctor, confundido.  
-Tú, se supone que vas a casarte con Victoria, digo, entiendo que ninguno quiere pero lo que quiero decir es ¿ya le dijiste a tus padres que la boda se cancela?  
Víctor se quedó helado de repente, ya que no había tenido valor para hacer eso aún, sólo se había concentrado en la parte de estar con Emily pero nunca en enfrentar a sus padres "mucho menos tirarles el vino encima" pensó, pero no dijo nada, no podía decirle a Emily que aún no había roto el compromiso con Victoria, pensaría que no la estaba tomando en serio o que él no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo, pero ahora que ella le había dicho que sí lo único que necesitaba era tiempo, y se lo daría él mismo.  
-Sí- contestó, la idea de mentirle había surgido rápidamente por lo que Emily no notó su nerviosismo- ya lo hice, mira, tú no te preocupes por eso ahora, lo único importante- dijo tomándola de la mano- es que aceptaste ser mi esposa, y ahora estaremos juntos.  
-Juntos- dijo Emily sonriendo, acercándose más a él hasta recargar su frente contra su pecho.  
Víctor sonrió también, pero en ese momento su sonrisa se borró al escuchar un grito lejano que decía "Víctor" y pensó que era su imaginación hasta que lo escuchó nuevamente, un poco más cerca.  
-Emily- dijo- ¿lo escuchas?  
Emily se despegó de él y puso atención.  
"¡Víctor!" ¡Víctor!" Se escuchaba, más cerca.  
-¡Ay no!- dijo Víctor, asustado- es mi madre.  
-¡Víctor!- se volvió a escuchar, en un grito furioso.  
-Emily, tengo que ir con ella antes de que se acerque mucho y te vea a ti o llegue al portal, sería un desastre- dijo.  
-Sí entiendo- contestó Emily, preocupada.  
-Regresa al mundo de los muertos e iré en cuanto pueda- le dijo Víctor y comenzó a correr en dirección a los gritos.  
Emily iba a hacer lo que le dijo pero en ese momento vio tirada la carta que le había dado su abuelo y pensó que por lo difícil que sería enfrentarse en ese momento con sus padres ya que estarían furiosos por cancelar la boda la carta de su ser querido le daría fuerzas por si en algún momento dudaba en algo, así que de inmediato agarró la carta y salió corriendo detrás de Víctor lo más rápido que pudo para llegar con él antes de que él lo hiciera con sus padres.  
-¡Víctor! ¡Víctor!- gritó un poco pero él no la escuchaba.  
Siguieron así unos segundos más hasta que Emily tropezó con una piedra en una pequeña bajada y cayó rodando, pero lo peor era que Víctor ya se había detenido porque tenía en frente a sus padres, y Emily lo más rápido que pudo y muy nerviosa y asustada se paró y se escondió detrás de un árbol.  
-¡VÍCTOR! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le gritaba su madre, furiosa- ¡TE DI UNA ORDEN Y ME DESOBEDECISTE SIN PENSAR EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS! ¡¿ES QUE CIEN LATIGAZOS NO SON SUFICIENTE PARA TI?!  
-Perdona- dijo Víctor cabizbajo.  
-¿Qué te perdone? Que fácil para usted decirlo su majestad, claro, como vas ahí haciendo tonterías como si nada ya nada más quieres pedir disculpas, ¡NO PUEDE SER CONTIGO VÍCTOR! ¡¿HAS PENSADO SI QUIERA EN EL RIESGO EN EL QUE PONES LA BODA?!  
-Mamá yo...  
La señora lo calló de una bofetada.  
-¡La pones en peligro Víctor! ¡Todo por tus tonterías de estar detrás de otra! ¡LA BODA ES EN CUATRO DÍAS INÚTIL! ¡No pienso permitir que la arruines por estas escapadas! ¡Casi lo logras el otro día por no asistir a las medidas de tu traje pero me prometí que sería la última vez! ¡Imagínate! ¡Te digo que vayas a casa después de que tu traje está listo y te encierres en tu cuarto y llego y no hay nadie y tengo que salir a buscarte! ¡Y lo peor es que va pasando esa chismosa de Madam Daisy y me dice que viniste corriendo a el bosque! ¡¿En qué pensabas?!  
Víctor iba a responder pero escuchó algo cayendo en las hojas por el árbol donde Emily se había escondido y la vio salir corriendo, devastada.

"Se suponía que había cancelado la boda" "Me mintió" pensaba Emily mientras corría de vuelta al portal del mundo de los muertos y Sobras se le unía en el camino, quien había comprendido que era peligroso acercarse mucho y se quedó esperándola cuando se fueron corriendo.  
Fue sin parar hacia el portal y una vez que lo cruzo se dirigió a su casa corriendo con la cabeza agachada.

Mientras tanto, volviendo a hace un momento cuando Emily había salido corriendo detrás de Sobras cuando estaba en su casa...  
-¡Ya déjala en paz Gusano!- dijo Araña.  
Él suspiró.  
-Mi querida amiga- dijo- ya sé que piensas que me paso con ella y que soy un entrometido, pero entiende que Emily siente más que una amistad con Víctor y yo sólo quiero protegerla, no quiero que se ilusione con él, él va a casarse pronto, ¡quiera o no! No tiene valor para cancelar la boda y corresponderle a Emily... aunque él también la quiera.  
Araña lo miraba.  
-No seas tan pesimista Gusano- le dijo a su amigo después de unos segundos- todo puede suceder, quién sabe, si en verdad se aman...  
-No me digas que crees en esos cuentos de hadas de que el amor siempre triunfa, porque no lo hace... bien sabes por qué.  
Ninguno dijo nada por el último comentario.  
-Además, mírala, está triste cuando él no está, cuando la deje en definitiva porque se case va a sufrir.  
-No es verdad que está triste Gusano- dijo Araña- yo la veo bien.  
Gusano negó con la cabeza.  
-Seis ojos y no te sirven para nada, ven, te mostraré- dijo Gusano entrando en su agujero que le servía de casa, seguido de Araña.  
Él se acercó ahí en una pequeña piscina de agua dorada.  
-Muéstrame a Emily- dijo.  
Y el agua comenzó a moverse con varias ondas.  
-¿Pero qué es esto Gusano?- preguntó Araña.  
-Me la dio el anciano, se la pedí para vigilarla desde que Víctor anda seguido por aquí- contestó él.  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Araña lista para regañarlo, pero en ese momento vieron a Emily seguir a Sobras por el bosque, de ahí que se encontrara con Víctor y todo lo que sucedió después, la declaración y el insidente con los padres de Víctor, aunque cuando ésta se fue corriendo Gusano pidió que le mostrara a Víctor para no perderlo de vista y vio algo más.  
-Vaya- dijo Araña cuando terminaron de ver.  
-¿Entonces él?- preguntó Gusano.  
-Así es- sonrió Araña.  
Ambos sonrieron mirándose.  
Luego escucharon el ruido de la puerta y a Emily llegando triste a sentarse en su sillón al lado de la cama, en dirección al agujero de Gusano por el cual él y Araña bajaron.  
-Emily- dijo Araña- ¿qué te pasa querida?  
-¡Ay Araña! Todos los hombres son iguales.  
Luego procedió a contarle todo lo que le había pasado.  
-¡Para qué me pidió matrimonio si se va a casar con otra!- gritó.  
-Emily- comenzó Araña- tal vez te estás apresurando, dale tiempo para que hables con él y te explique.  
-Por raro que parezca- dijo Gusano- estoy de acuerdo con Araña.  
-¡No tiene sentido! ¡Ya me pasó una vez y estoy harta!- dijo Emily- aunque me duela Victoria ganará, siempre ganan las vivas, ella es mejor que yo y la preferirá a ella, la señorita viva con sus rosadas mejillas y su corazón latente- dijo, con la voz quebrada del dolor y desesperación que sentía.  
Y a continuación Gusano se le acercó más estando sobre el asiento del sillón y comenzó a cantar, ya que eso era lo que la calmaba a veces cuando se ponía así, perdida en sus recuerdos.  
-¿Qué es lo que tiene esa malcriada que tú no lo tengas?  
-Lo bello de tu risa no se puede comparar- siguió Araña, cantando también.  
-Pero tiene pulso- respondió Emily.  
-Valorado sin razón- cantó Gusano.  
-Excesivo- cantó Araña  
-Sin valor- cantó Gusano.  
-Si él pudiera conocerte mejor- cantaron los dos.  
-Y el anillo no lo lleva donde debería estar- cantó Araña caminando hacia su mano y tocando con sus patas el anillo que Víctor le había dado a Emily.  
-Ni siquiera toca piano- siguió Gusano.  
Mucho menos cantar- cantaron los dos- no se puede comparar.  
-¿Y qué? Aún respira- dijo Emily.  
-¿Y qué?- cantaron sus amigos.  
-No importante- dijo Gusano.  
-Excesivo- dijo Araña.  
-Sin valor- dijo Gusano.  
-Si sólo viera lo especial que puedes ser- cantaron ambos- si él pudiera conocerte mejor.  
-Si me quemo con la vela no siento el calor- cantó Emily parándose del sillón- si un cuchillo me atraviesa no hay dolor, y su corazón palpita, y yo muerta sé que estoy, y el dolor que siento en mí anda y dime no es real, pero aún tengo una lágrima que dar- finalizó dejándose caer contra la pared.  
-Lo único exclusivo que tiene algún sentido es que viva está- siguió cantando Gusano llegando a su lado con Araña desde su telaraña.  
-Excesivo- cantó ella.  
-Sin valor- siguió Gusano.  
-Pasajero es ese estado todos sabemos muy bien y la muerte es el remedio que nos llega sin saber- cantó Araña mientras Sobras se acercaba a Emily con su ramo de flores de novia en la boca y lo dejaba frente a ella en el piso.  
-¿Y qué?- cantó Gusano.  
-No importante- cantó Araña.  
-Excesivo- dijo Gusano.  
-Sin valor- dijo Araña.  
-Si sólo viera lo especial que puedes ser- cantaron los dos- si él pudiera conocerte mejor.  
Emily agarró a Gusano, lo jaló hacia abajo y lo soltó para mandarlos a los dos hacia el techo y se paró.  
-Si me quemo con la vela no siento dolor- cantó sentada en su sillón nuevamente- en el hielo o en el sol todo es igual, y mi corazón me duele- siguió acostándose en el sillón mientras Guano y Araña la veían tristes- aunque no palpite siente, y el dolor que tengo aquí- se lleva las manos a su corazón- anda y dime no es real, y yo muerta sé que estoy, pero aún tengo una lágrima que dar- finalizó dejando caer una lágrima de su ojo que cayó enfrente de Gusano y Araña quienes tristes negaron con su cabeza y entraron por el agujero que tenían ahí.  
Mientras Emily siguió acostada triste, pero su tristeza cambió a sorpresa cuando vio unos zapatos negros a unos pasos frente a ella y al subir la mirada vio a Víctor. 


	15. La historia de Emily

-¡¿Y bien?!- siguió gritando la madre de Víctor sin notar que Emily estaba ahí- ¡¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?!  
Víctor enseguida comprendió que Emily se había dado cuenta de que no había cancelado la boda y eso terminaría provocando problemas entre ellos.  
"Ay no" pensó,  
-Madre tengo que irme- dijo comenzando a caminar.  
-¡¿IRTE A DÓNDE VÍCTOR?!- gritó su madre al momento.  
-Tengo que ir a hacer algo, prometo que los alcanzo después- dijo Víctor.  
-¡PARA MÍ QUE LO QUE QUIERES HACER ES IRTE CON ESA QUITA MARIDOS INFELIZ!- gritó.  
-¡Y si es así ¿qué?!- preguntó Víctor enojado por la forma en que su madre se refirió a Emily.  
Su madre abrió la boca indignada.  
-¡VÍCTOR SI TE VAS CON ELLA TE ASEGURO QUE VOY A DARTE CUANTOS LATIGAZOS NECESITES PARA CORREGIRTE! ¡ASÍ TENGAN QUE SER MIL!  
-Entonces hazlo- dijo Víctor serio- de todas formas estoy acostumbrado a ser castigado por ti injustamente... pero hazlo cuando regrese a la casa porque Emily es más importante que esa boda llena de vanidad y avaricia que planeaste- dicho lo anterior se fue para el árbol donde estaba Emily escondida y vio ahí la carta que le había dado su abuelo, la tomó y se fue corriendo.  
-¡VÍCTOR!- gritó su madre- ¡TE ASEGURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE ESTO!  
Como todo lo anterior había pasado muy rápido ya que Víctor estaba apurado y se apresuraba a hablar logro ver a Emily a lo lejos todavía y se dirigió detrás de ella lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarla, pero entonces se tropezó cayendo, se levantó rápido viendo que había tropezado con el cuadro de Emily y lo tomó al igual que la carta con el poema y se dispuso a seguir detrás de ella pero ya se había perdido de su vista, pero supuso que tendría que haber cruzado el portal de los muertos en vez de seguir corriendo por el bosque así que volvió a correr rápido pero al cruzar el portal Emily ya no estaba, y Víctor suspiró desesperado y sintiéndose culpable de haberle mentido, entonces escuchó a Sobras ladrar y lo vio un poco alejado de él, esperándolo, de inmediato lo siguió y ambos comenzaron a correr nuevamente, Víctor sin saber a dónde iban pero confiando en que Sobras lo guiaba hasta Emily, y corrieron rápido hasta que llegaron a una casa, una que Víctor había conocido en una de sus visitas, precisamente el día que había ido a recorrer el anillo, la casa de Emily.  
Siguió a Sobras hasta la puerta que estaba abierta y lentamente entró, sin hacer ruido y colocando el cuadro y las dos cartas sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba a la entrada.  
Después vio que Sobras subía por unas escaleras y subió detrás de él, hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta medio abierta donde Víctor escuchaba a Emily hablar, se asomó lentamente y vio que estaba sentada contándole todo lo que había pasado a Araña y Gusano, sonando ilusionada al hablar de la propuesta de matrimonio pero devastada al hablar de que Víctor no había cancelado la boda, y él quiso entrar a consolarla enseguida pero pensó que sus amigos podrían hacerlo mejor en ese momento, además que quería escuchar qué era lo que pensaba de él para poder explicarle. Poco después Emily, Gusano y Araña comenzaron a cantar, rompiéndole más el corazón a Víctor por lo que escuchaba, luego Sobras entró en la habitación y le pasó a Emily un ramo de novia, que ella tomó, y al final, quedó acostada entristecida, sus amigos sin saber qué hacer y ella derramó una lagrima, demostrándole a Víctor que era el tiempo de actuar.  
Entró en la habitación lentamente, Emily miraba al suelo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en sus zapatos y levantó la vista, sin esconder su sorpresa al verlo, pero pronto esa expresión en su rostro se convirtió en una de enojo.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó, alzando un poco la voz.  
-Emily, yo- dijo Víctor- puedo explicarte...  
-¡¿Explicar qué?!- lo interrumpió Emily- no hay nada que explicar Víctor, simplemente te burlaste de mí, me pediste matrimonio cuando ni siquiera has tenido el valor de cancelar el que estás a punto de tener.  
-Pero no es lo que piensas- le dijo Víctor.  
-¿Entonces qué es?- le preguntó Emily.  
Víctor abrió la boca para contestar pero Emily lo interrumpió.  
-¿Sabes qué?, no quiero escucharte- le dijo y pasó a su lado empujándolo un poco para salir de la habitación.  
"Será más difícil de lo que creí" pensó Víctor, y se fue detrás de ella.  
Emily bajó enojada las escaleras, y se detuvo ahí de brazos cruzados, y su mirada reposó en las cartas y el cuadro, provocando que se enojara más, pero también, que quisiera tirarse y llorar.  
-Emily por favor escúchame- dijo Víctor llegando a su lado.  
Emily enseguida volvió a mirarlo con enojo y subió corriendo las escaleras, Víctor mientras tanto se quedó ahí, mirándola hasta que la perdió de vista, sin saber qué hacer.  
-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?- se preguntó.  
-Por cobarde al no cancelar la boda- le contestó una voz desde el techo.  
-¡Vuelve a decir eso y te tiro Gusano!- gritó Araña, parando su telaraña frente a Víctor.  
-Es la verdad- respondió Gusano.  
-Se ve muy molesta- dijo Víctor.  
-Lo está- respondió Gusano.  
-Y sufre- dijo Araña.  
Víctor suspiró.  
-Jamás fue mi intención- les dijo- les aseguro que en cuanto volviera al mundo de los vivos pensaba cancelar la boda, no pensé que mis padres fueran a venir hasta aquí y mucho menos que ella se daría cuenta.  
-Una de las principales cosas que hay que tener en el matrimonio es la honestidad muchacho, todavía no se casan y mira con lo que sales, así no podrá confiar en ti- le dijo Gusano.  
Víctor volvió a suspirar.  
-Lo sé- dijo, decaído.  
Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.  
-¿Y bien?- dijo Araña.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Víctor.  
-Que esperas para ir a contentarla- dijo Gusano.  
-Pero ella no quiere ni verme- respondió Víctor.  
-¿Y hizo qué?- preguntó Gusano.  
-Mira cariño- dijo Araña- parte del matrimonio también será que cuando haya discusiones alguno tendrá que insistir en la reconciliación, en este caso, te equivocaste tú, insístele tú.  
Víctor iba a responder, pero Gusano lo interrumpió.  
-Mira niño, te seré sincero, llevo toda la semana hablando defectos de ti para que no pasara esto precisamente, que ella saliera lastimada porque estás vivo y ella muerta y sobretodo porque tú te vas a casar y aún así ella nunca dejó de defenderte, a pesar de que notablemente no apruebo la relación- dijo Gusano un poco agresivo, pero las siguientes palabras ya fueron tranquilas- o al menos no lo hacía, con un hechizo vimos que dejaste a tu madre a pesar de sus amenazas y preferiste venir por ella, veo que tú sí estás dispuesto a luchar... no me decepciones- dicho lo último él y Araña subieron sin esperar respuesta de Víctor, pues ya le habían ayudado lo que podían, pero consolar a Emily sólo dependía de él.  
-No lo haré Gusano- susurró y subió las escaleras.  
Al llegar al piso de arriba escuchó por otro pasillo sonar las teclas de un piano, así que fue siguiendo el sonido hasta una puerta por la cual se asomó, viendo una habitación pequeña, que tenía una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas al rededor y en la pared de la izquierda de la puerta un piano con una banca delante, en la cual estaba sentada Emily, tocando una canción, la que tocaron juntos el día del picnic para ser precisos, pero más lenta.  
Víctor dudaba entrar, y en ese momento llegó Sobras con el ramo de Emily y se lo dejó en el suelo, mirándolo como para darle ánimos.  
Víctor suspiró, tomó el ramo y entró en la habitación hasta estar al lado del piano.  
Emily tenía una expresión triste.  
-Creo que perdiste esto- le dijo, queriendo entregarle el ramo, pero ella no lo tomó.  
Víctor suspiró.  
-Lo siento- dijo- lamento haberte mentido.  
Emily seguía triste, sin decir nada, tocando con una sola mano.  
Víctor se sentó.  
-Este día iba de acuerdo al plan, pero no contaba con que mis padres vendrían y pasaría esto, pero te aseguro Emily, que pensaba cancelar la boda nomás llegara al mundo de los vivos.  
Emily no respondió, siguió tocando.  
Después Víctor comenzó a tocar también, a su ritmo, haciendo que Emily se detuviera y lo mirará enojada, y él también dejó de tocar, y luego Emily comenzó a tocar otra vez, se detuvo un momento y Víctor siguió, él se detuvo y ella siguió para detenerse, después Víctor siguió tocando pero más rápido y se detuvo mirando a Emily para que ella continuara, pero ella se volteó y lo miró enojada recargándose en su mano sobre el piano, Víctor volvió a tocar rápido y nuevamente paró mirándola esperando su contestación pero Emily siguió igual, Víctor volvió a tener expresión triste y siguió tocando, esta vez más lento pero un poco más rápido que Emily, más profundo, como el día del picnic y fue en ese momento que Emily se unió, tocaron y tocaron, pero dirigida por Emily la canción poco a poco se hizo más lenta aún, y sonaba, triste, y luego de tocar unas teclas más, para sorpresa de Víctor, comenzó a cantar, su voz también triste, lenta, pero hermosa:

 _Debajo de un árbol por tres trimestres tengo algo de esperanza en mí, pero la vida fue tomada de mí, no siento paz._  
 _Hice un voto dentro de mi vestido que ese amor vendría a mí, pero ahí está y aparentemente no me había encontrado... yo lo adoro._  
 _¿Qué es esto? ¿Un giro doloroso? ¿Es esto un beso amargo? Hay tanta vida delante de sus ojos no debería terminar así._  
 _Mis sueños fueron asesinados, mi cara fue manchada con memorias de mi dolor, pero la paz todavía vino, le daré lo mismo a él, yo estaré bien..._  
 _¿Y nunca vamos a estar juntos? No, pienso que no, nunca llegará a ser, porque no soy la única._

Cuando terminó de cantar ambos pararon de tocar, Emily se quedó con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, serena, sumida en sus recuerdos.  
-Esa canción, ¿la inventaste ahora? ¿Por mí?- preguntó Víctor, mirándola, triste y a la vez sorprendido por la letra.  
Emily suspiró.  
-No Víctor- dijo volteando a verlo y abriendo los ojos- sí la canté por ti en este momento, pero tuve otras razones para escribirla, otra historia.  
-Entonces ¿si la escribiste tú?- preguntó Víctor.  
-Así es- respondió Emily, con expresión triste.  
Se quedaron callados un momento.  
-Emily- comenzó a decir Víctor- de verdad lo siento, no quise lastimarte, te aseguro que no pretendía burlarme de ti, pensaba cancelar la boda enseguida, en realidad, es lo que pienso hacer ahora... si tú aún quieres casarte conmigo.  
Emily lo miró, luego su rostro formó una expresión de dolor.  
-No sé si creerte Víctor- susurró.  
-¿Pero por qué?- le preguntó Víctor, desesperado.  
-Porque no me sorprendería que al final pase algo que haga que termines quedándote con la mujer con la que vas a casarte, con la viva- respondió Emily.  
-¡Pero tú sabes bien que a ella no la amo, te amo a ti!- le dijo Víctor.  
-¡Y quién me asegura que no pasará nada que te haga cambiar de opinión o algo parecido!- preguntó Emily.  
-¡Yo! Yo lo hago, Emily, no hay ninguna razón por la cual Victoria me guste si quiera, ella no es como tú, no es una mala persona pero se deja controlar por los demás... igual que yo, hasta que tú llegaste a mi vida- dijo agarrándole las manos en la última parte- y entonces me demostraste que debía luchar por lo que quería y lo estoy haciendo, estoy aquí hablando contigo, y estoy dispuesto a ir en unos momentos a cancelar esa boda que yo nunca quise, pero esto, no lo habría logrado sin ti, tú eres mi razón de luchar, porque me diste de tu fortaleza.  
Emily lo miró fijamente, luego se soltó de sus manos y se fue hacia el sillón que estaba recargado en la otra pared que quedaba frente a la puerta, detrás de la mesa y se sentó ahí dándole la espalda a Víctor.  
-Te equivocas Víctor- susurró- no soy tan fuerte como crees- cayó una lágrima de su ojo-... y esa es la razón de que tema creerte lo que me estás diciendo, esa es la razón de que me resista a perdonarte- dijo, bajando la cabeza.  
Víctor se fue con ella al sillón, sentándose frente a ella.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó.  
-Aún no conoces todo de mí Víctor, pero tengo un pasado que hoy me atormenta y no me permite ni perdonarte ni creerte, porque es más fuerte que yo- dijo Emily susurrando.  
-Estoy seguro de que nada es más fuerte que tú- le dijo Víctor, sonriendo un poco y apartándole un mechón de pelo de la mejilla.  
Emily negó con la cabeza.  
-¿Recuerdas que un día te dije que desearía haber luchado más?- preguntó ella.  
Víctor lo recordó, fue la noche en que regresó por el anillo, la noche en que ella lo acompañó al mundo de los vivos y le dijo que debería pelear por lo que quería, fue cuando le dijo que ella desearía haber hecho más por sí misma.  
-Sí- dijo Víctor.  
-De eso hablo- dijo ella- no fui tan fuerte, desde ese tiempo realmente nunca lo he sido.  
-¿Pero de qué estás hablando Emily?- preguntó Víctor, luego, reflexionó un poco- ¿lo que estás diciendo tiene que ver en algo con la canción?- preguntó.  
Emily asintió lentamente.  
Víctor analizó la canción, al parecer hablaba de un amor imposible, al parecer, al principio, hablaba de su muerte.  
Se quedó callado, y pronto se dio cuenta de que había algo que nunca le había preguntado a Emily, algo que sabía de sus demás amigos en esa tierra, pero no de ella.  
-Emily... ¿cómo moriste?- preguntó.  
Ella se quedó callada, con los ojos cerrados, y a Víctor le hubiera gustado dejarla en paz con eso y simplemente abrazarla, pero, él sabía lo que era sentir algo y que nadie te escuchara, así que sabía que ella tenía que hablar, que tenía que soltar todo y sólo así dejar el pasado atrás y seguir "viviendo".  
-¿Cuál es la razón de que siempre uses el vestido de novia?- preguntó Víctor.  
Emily se quedó callada otra vez, después de segundos suspiró y abrió los ojos.  
-Lo callaría, sin ganas de recordar esto en voz alta, pero Víctor... debes saber por qué tengo tanto miedo... Hace tiempo, cuando yo aún estaba viva, era como cualquier otra mujer que hoy conozcas, incluso como Victoria, era hija única de una familia rica, con clase y buena reputación, por lo tanto fui criada como todas las mujeres, con ideas de que siempre debía lucir hermosa y dulce para gustarle a un buen hombre guapo y rico, conquistarlo y luego casarme con él poniendo en alto el honor de la familia, y pues yo al verme rodeada de esos pensamientos no les veía nada de malo, era el plan ideal para mí, era perfecto y me garantizaba una vida perfecta... hasta que llegó el día en que conocí a un jardinero que había sido contratado para arreglar las plantas del jardín, comenzamos a convivir y él era dulce, honesto, trabajador, amable y cariñoso, algo que ningún otro hombre que hubiera conocido era, y, al poco tiempo, caí ante sus encantos y me volví su novia, aunque había un problema, uno que le garantizaría problemas ante mis padres, él no era rico, vivía al margen con lo que ganaba en los jardines, por lo tanto nos veíamos a escondidas sin que mis padres se enteraran, y así era feliz, cambié, realmente nunca fui grosera con nadie ni arrogante como mis padres con los sirvientes y demás personas pero sí que era materialista, aunque ese joven jardinero me ayudó a apreciar más mirar las estrellas, recibir una rosa bien cultivada y salir de paseo por el bosque, sentándonos bajo el árbol en el cual me encontraste la primera noche, todo era perfecto... pero un día, al llegar a casa de verlo estaba ahí un hombre con mis padres, Lord Barkis, había ido a pasar unos días supuestamente, pero al quedarnos solos mis padres me dijeron que mientras estaba ahí yo debía conquistarlo porque lo que él buscaba en realidad era casarse conmigo, pero yo nunca provoqué nada, incluso contestaba seca cuando me hablaba cariñoso, ya que él sí que era arrogante y trataba mal a los demás, lo único que hacía era decirme que era hermosa y darme regalos caros, pero nunca decir o hacer algo más, sólo apreciaba mi aspecto y claro, que era rica. Al ver los desplantes hacia él un día mis padres me regañaron y me gritaron preguntándome qué estaba haciendo, fue entonces cuando les dije la verdad, que yo amaba a otro, e, imagínate cómo se pusieron, como locos, mi padre me dio una bofetada y me encerraron el mi cuarto durante un día entero para que "reflexionara", pero yo nunca dejé de decir que lo amaba, incluso comencé a decírselo a Lord Barkis y lo rechazaba directamente, pero él seguía siendo "amable" y les decía a mis padres que lograría conquistarme, y así siguió todo... mientras tanto, Tomás, el jardinero, me decía que me amaba, que yo era el amor de su vida y que ya debíamos estar juntos, me habló varias veces de decirme que escapara, pero yo tenía miedo, miedo porque mis padres me vigilaban todo lo que podían, y habían amenazado a... a darme de latigazos si escapaba con él en cuanto me encontraran- en esa parte hizo una pausa, no soportando recordar el hecho de que ella le temía a sus padres y a los latigazos y por eso no defendió completamente lo que quería... mientras Víctor sufrió ese castigo por defenderla a ella- así que siempre me negué, peleaba con mis padres, les decía lo que pensaba, pero sólo oír la amenaza o ver el látigo me hacía callar y someterme a salir a pasear con Lord Barkis... ya no sabía qué hacer, no lo soportaba, siempre quería estarme abrazando y me hablaba de matrimonio, así que un día, le dije Tomás que sí escaparía con él, pero en secreto, acordamos vernos en las afueras del pueblo, y en la noche yo preparé mis cosas, que eran varias joyas que me habían dado mis padres a lo largo de mi vida para venderlas y conseguir dinero para mí y Tomás, y cuando esperaba a que llegara la hora de salir escuché que tocaron mi puerta, era Lord Barkis, quería que lo acompañara a un lugar, y yo me negué, pero entonces él amenazó con decirle a mis padres todo lo de mi escape con Tomás, que había oído espiándonos en el árbol del bosque, me dijo que solamente quería dos cosas de mí esa noche, y que después me dejaría irme sin decir una palabra de mi partida, entonces yo accedí, y tomé las joyas para irme después a encontrarme con Tomás. Caminamos hasta el bosque, justamente hasta ese árbol tan importante para mí, y cuando le pregunté qué era lo que quería, caminó hasta estar detrás de mí, me acarició el pelo con una mano hasta posarla en mi hombro, y me dijo, "primero tus joyas" a la vez que me empujaba hasta caer al piso tomando la caja por debajo de mi hombro, luego me dijo, "después tu vida", y clavo un cuchillo en mi espalda, dejándolo encajado ahí mientras él lo sujetaba y movía, y al soltarlo y estar dando yo mis últimos suspiros de vida me dijo que no le diría a nadie sobre mi partida con los muertos y comenzó a alejarse de mí hasta que yo me desmayé... desperté muerta.  
Víctor iba a hablar, pero Emily siguió hablando enseguida.  
-Eso no es todo, al llegar aquí yo estaba desesperada por lo que estaría pasando Tomás con mi muerte, además de que gracias a una poción me enteré de que todos creyeron que yo me había suicidado con el cuchillo y Lord Barkis se había ido después de mi funeral sin que nadie supiera la verdad, pero todos me decían que ya no debía volver, que ya no pertenecía a ese mundo, pero pasó un mes y yo seguía igual de triste, estaba deprimida, todo el día encerrada en mi casa tirada en el suelo, llorando, así que al final decidieron que lo que podían hacer era darme una última visita al mundo de los vivos, y el abuelo me dio una poción, una poción que duraría una hora solamente, yo la acepté enseguida, esperando a que anocheciera para irme, y le pedí también al abuelo que usara su magia para pedirle a Tomás que fuera esa noche al bosque, a nuestro árbol, y él accedió, en ese tiempo a pesar de cómo estaba yo me había comenzado a tener cariño, así que lo hizo a escondidas de todos para que no supieran de que interferíamos en el mundo de los vivos, los únicos que supieron fueron mis amigos, y así sucedió, en la noche utilicé la poción, poco tiempo después llegó Tomás, él se espantó de verme, por supuesto, pero le expliqué lo mejor que pude todo y él se tranquilizó aunque sin perder el miedo por completo, le conté que había regresado durante una hora con una poción, y él... me preguntó qué para qué, le dije que porque había ido por él, para que regresáramos juntos y ahora sí viviéramos felices para siempre... para que ahora sí pudiéramos casarnos como haríamos después de huir, entonces fue que la luna me iluminó por completo... con mi vestido de novia que había decidido usar para ya estar junto a él... pero... él suspiró y dijo que pobre de mí, pero que mi amor ya no era correspondido, yo no podía creerlo, y entonces él me dijo que al día siguiente iba a casarse, yo le pregunté qué cómo era posible eso, entonces me explicó que una semana después de mi muerte una familia rica de otro pueblo había ido a buscarlo, su hija estaba embarazada de alguien que no quiso responderle y huyó, así que para que la sociedad no los tomara como deshonrados o en burla decidieron buscar a una persona pobre y sin riquezas, acordaron que Tomás se haría pasar por un millonario, ambos se casarían y poco después sería dada la noticia de que ambos esperaban un bebé mientras él recibía a cambio la riqueza de esa familia, yo le pregunté que cómo si me amaba podía olvidarme tan rápido, entonces me respondió que no había nada por hacer, que se le había presentado la oportunidad con alguien más rica y hermosa que yo... además de que yo estaba muerta y no valía la pena para renunciar a su vida... después se despidió de mí y se fue, deseándome una "feliz eternidad como la novia cadáver" riéndose de como había ido vestida, entonces a medida que se perdía entre los árboles mi dolor e ira creció, y pronuncié las siguientes palabras:

 _"El dolor que hoy me abruma y planta en esta tierra será la misma razón que me curará, por el tiempo necesario he de esperar, sin moverme de este árbol ni descansar hasta el día que alguien venga a liberarme, pidiendo mi mano y entregándo_ _me_ _un anillo posado en mi dedo de eterna lealtad y amor verdadero"._

-Los muertos podemos hacer ese tipo de promesas y con ello nos veremos obligados a cumplirlas, haciendo que duremos en un lugar por mucho tiempo o que vaguemos entre los vivos, así que el efecto de lo que dije fue que cada noche era transportada debajo del árbol, esperando lo que prometí, y en el día, que era cuando permanecía en el mundo de los muertos, siempre, al menos en lo profundo de mis pensamientos, me sentía en conexión con el árbol, mis palabras pronunciadas, y mi promesa, no dejaba de pensar en mi deseo de casarme, pensando día y noche en el rechazo de Tomás y las ilusiones que me rompió junto con mi corazón, y el día que cumplí ahí nueve meses es que escribí esa canción, y ahí duré tres meses más... hasta que te conocí.


	16. Víctor cancela la boda

-Date cuenta Víctor, que lo que quieres es casarte con una cobarde que teme en el presente por demonios del pasado- dijo Emily, susurrando, bajando la cabeza con tristeza.  
Víctor se quedo mirándola, callado durante un minuto.  
-Sí- dijo después, levantando un poco la voz, y hablando con total seguridad- sí Emily, es lo que quiero, pero no con una cobarde, sino contigo, una mujer fuerte que vivió una situación difícil en el pasado pero que a pesar de eso hoy puede sonreír y hablar de esto, Emily- le toma las manos- escúchame, saber esto de ti no hace que te quiera menos, al contrario, te amo más al saber que has podido superarlo por el simple hecho de contármelo y de que nunca te resististe a amarme, además, que te quede claro que yo no soy como ellos, ellos fueron unos tontos, uno por atreverse a matarte y el otro por no aprovechar la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, pero a mí no me importa el dinero y tampoco me importa casarme con alguien por la opinión o aprobación de la gente, yo te amo a ti, y no me importa que estés muerta, porque como tú lo dijiste, tu corazón aunque no palpite siente- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- te amo Emily, y quiero estar a tu lado, quiero casarme contigo sin importar los acontecimientos del pasado, presente o futuro, porque, como los votos dicen, con una vela alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad, y eso quiero hacer, ser tu vela, y acompañarte en los momentos duros, estar ahí para ti, como sé que tú ya has estado para mí.  
Emily escuchó cada palabra atentamente, y le llegó a lo profundo de su ser, con todas esas palabras, sentía como si al fin se le quitara un gran peso de encima, como si al fin pudiera dejar de atormentarse con su pasado, porque ahora, lo único que importaba era su presente, y que lo "viviría" al lado de Víctor.  
-Oh Víctor- dijo abrazándolo.  
-Emily- dijo Víctor abrazándola también.  
Duraron así un rato.  
-Gracias- dijo Emily cuando se separaron, sonriendo tranquila.  
-Entonces, ¿sigue en pie tu respuesta de casarnos?- preguntó Víctor.  
Emily asintió.  
-Sí Víctor, sigue en pie, nada me haría más feliz que casarme contigo- le dijo.  
Víctor se sintió feliz, sonrió al instante.  
-Te prometo que nomás regrese al mundo de los vivos cancelaré la boda Emily, no importa qué piensen mis padres y las personas, la cancelaré- prometió.  
Emily sonrió.  
-Te creo Víctor- le dijo, poniendo su mano en su mejilla.  
Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, perdidos en lo que sentían por el otro.  
-¡Emily!- los sacó de sus pensamientos una voz, era Larry- ¡Emily!  
-¡En la habitación del piano Larry!- gritó ella.  
Larry llegó segundos después.  
-Emily necesito que, ah, hola Víctor, ¿qué tal?- dijo Larry.  
-Hola Larry, todo bien, ¿y tú?- contestó Víctor.  
-También, lo de siempre hermano- dijo Larry.  
-¿Qué pasa Larry?- preguntó Emily, recordando lo apurado que sonaba Larry.  
-Ah, sí, están convocando a una reunión urgente en el pueblo, quieren que todos asistamos, dicen que es un aviso importante respecto a la grieta, y estarán presentes los gobernadores así que es muy importante que vayas o notarán tu ausencia y podrían enojarse contigo o incluso sospechar de Víctor, ya sabes, por lo del accidente del matrimonio- explicó Larry.  
-Tienes razón- dijo Emily- tendré que ir.  
-No tardes en llegar al pueblo, tengo que avisar a más personas, te veré allá, nos vemos Víctor- dijo lo último mientras salía corriendo de la habitación y en poco tiempo de la casa.  
-Tengo que ir Víctor- dijo Emily, aunque no quería separarse de él.  
-Lo entiendo... escucha, yo volveré al mundo de los vivos mientras tanto, a cancelar la boda- dijo él.  
-¿Qué? ¿Pero tu madre no estará furiosa contigo? Ya hablando de eso ¿qué pasó después de que me fui?- preguntó ella.  
-Mmm, le dije que no me importaba esa boda de vanidad que organizó y prefería venir contigo... Emily- dijo antes de que ella hablara- sí, estará furiosa, y sí sé lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser, pero realmente tengo que hacerlo, debo demostrarte que puedo hacer esto por ti... y por mí, durante toda mi vida he vivido haciendo lo que es la voluntad de mi madre, incluso si no quería o si sabía que era incorrecto, tengo que hacer esto para demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo decidir sobre lo que quiero y pelear por ello, tú misma me dijiste que te habría gustado luchar más, pues bien, yo puedo hacerlo por los dos, por nuestro futuro, así que déjame hacerlo... además, es lo que hubiera querido mi abuelo.  
Emily lo miró, orgullosa de él, de lo valiente que era al dar ese gran paso que tanto le atemorizaba por todos esos años de control.  
-Te apoyo Víctor- dijo después de mirarlo fijamente unos segundos- y sé que podrás hacerlo- dijo abrazándolo.  
Víctor correspondió al abrazo.  
-Ahora hay que irnos- dijo Víctor- no debes llegar tarde y yo debo terminar con esto.  
-Sí- estuvo de acuerdo Emily.  
Entonces los dos partieron rápido hacia el portal, en silencio, pero un silencio agradable y placentero.  
Pronto llegaron a la separación entre el portal y el pueblo.  
-¿Puedes llegar desde aquí?- preguntó Emily.  
-Sí- respondió Víctor.  
-Suerte Víctor, lo lograrás- dijo Emily abrazándolo.  
Volveré esta noche- le dijo Víctor cuando se separaron- la cancelaré, y esta noche regresaré contigo y así podremos dar la noticia a nuestros amigos y comenzar a planear la boda.  
Emily asintió.  
-Te estaré esperando en el portal que conecta nuestros mundos- susurró Emily.  
Luego con una última mirada ambos se separaron, Emily se dirigió al pueblo y Víctor se dirigió al portal.  
"Estoy asustado... realmente espero poder hacerlo" pensó, mientras cruzaba el portal.

La idea de Víctor era ir de inmediato y terminar con esto, pero la verdad era que estaba asustado, por lo que decidió estar paseando por el bosque para calmar los nervios, durante una hora, dos horas, tres horas, cuatro horas, cinco horas, pero no importaba porque para él en ese momento el tiempo avanzaba demasiado rápido, pero aún así no lograba controlar lo que sentía sólo de pensar en la furia de su madre, pero anochecía, el sol no tardaría en comenzar a ponerse y debía regresar con Emily al anochecer, así que por más que lo quisiera ya no podía aplazar las cosas.  
Suspiró.  
"Tengo que hacerlo, es la hora, por mí, y por Emily" pensó, y con el estómago revuelto, las manos sudando y sus piernas y mandíbula temblando salió al fin del bosque y se dirigió a su casa, preparando mentalmente las palabras que utilizaría para hacer esto.  
Y aunque caminaba lo más lento que le era posible, cuando levantó la vista del piso se dio cuenta de que ya tenía la puerta de su casa frente a él.  
Suspiró.  
-Abuelo, si puedes oírme donde quiera que estés, ayúdame- susurró Víctor.  
Lentamente abrió la puerta de la casa, que rechinó como siempre que hacía cuando la abrían lento, empeorando su miedo, y entró.  
Cerró tras él y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada de la izquierda, que daba al salón principal.  
-Que sorpresa hijo- lo recibió la voz de su madre en cuanto se asomó por la entrada, ella estaba sentada en el sillón del salón, su padre en otro sentado también, mirándolo triste.  
-Madre- dijo Víctor.  
-Hasta que te dignas en venir- le dijo su madre, su voz no era alta pero denotaba enojo y que en cualquier momento dejaría salir ese enojo.  
-Te dije que lo haría después de... resolver un asunto- contestó Víctor.  
-Sí claro, la infeliz y seguramente pobretona ésa- dijo su madre, haciendo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia a Emily.  
-No es ninguna infeliz, y si es o no es pobre eso nada tiene que ver con el amor que siento por ella- dijo Víctor, no gritó pero sí que alzó la voz, diciendo sin darse cuenta, que la amaba.  
Su madre ante la revelación se quedó con los ojos abiertos, con evidente sorpresa, al igual que su padre, pero enseguida la expresión de ella se convirtió en una feroz.  
-Ya decía yo que estabas engañando a Victoria- dijo su madre- ¡eres un...!  
-¡Yo no he engañado a nadie madre!- la interrumpió Víctor- en ningún momento le he sido infiel a Victoria porque nunca hemos tenido nada juntos, nunca la he querido yo y ella nunca me ha querido a mí- respondió, no sabía cómo podía estar diciendo eso aún cuando sentía su estómago revolverse más y su cuerpo temblar, pero de algún lugar estaba sacando el valor, probablemente inspirado en todas las palabras que había callado por largos años mientras lo trataban como un títere.  
-¡Vas a casarte con ella en cuestión de días Víctor!- le dijo su madre- con una mujer rica, hermosa y distinguida, ¿qué de todo eso tiene ella?  
-Emily es rica en sus sentimientos y en la simpatía que causa en las personas, hermosa tanto en su aspecto físico como en su interior, al ayudarme aunque no tenía por qué, y distinguida, en que tiene una educación y valor que sabe representar, madre, no es un crimen esto que estoy haciendo  
-¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así Víctor!?- gritó su madre, levantándose- ¡¿Crees que no es un crimen ver a otra cuando estás a punto de casarte?!  
-¡Así es madre! ¡Porque entérate que ni yo ni Victoria queremos casarnos y a quien yo amo es a Emily!- gritó Víctor- y por eso es que... he decidido cancelar la boda- dijo al fin, dijo al fin las palabras que por semanas había querido pronunciar, las palabras que le atormentaba guardar, las palabras que le devolverían su libertad.  
Su madre se quedó callada unos segundos.  
-Tú no puedes hacer eso- susurró después, furiosa y sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa.  
Víctor comenzó a temblar más, pero ya no daría marcha atrás, estaba listo para enfrentar esto.  
-Sí, sí puedo y ya lo hice- contestó, firme.  
-¡Esa decisión no te corresponde a ti!- gritó su madre.  
-¿Ah, no? Porque está donde yo sé es mi vida y mi futuro los que dependen de ello, además, por mucho que tú y los Everglot quieran realizar la boda necesitan a un novio, me necesitan a mí, y yo no estoy dispuesto, ni a casarme, ni a ser el trato que una la fortuna de las familias- respondió Víctor, cada vez más seguro de sí mismo, porque al decir eso sabía que era verdad, sabía que era lo correcto.  
-Te exijo reflexionar y dejar de decir tonterías Víctor- dijo su madre apretando los dientes.  
-No es ninguna tontería la que digo madre, es la verdad, es lo que siento, es lo que es correcto, porque además yo... voy a casarme con Emily, la chica del bosque, y de verdad nada me haría más feliz que contar con su apoyo y bendición en esta decisión mía, pero si no es así lo entiendo, aunque eso tampoco me hará cambiar de opinión, es definitivo, la boda se cancela.  
-¡TE ASEGURO QUE VAS A ARREPENTIRTE DE ESTO...- nada de lo que su madre comenzó a gritarle fue bonito, de hecho, lo lastimó, pero no podía dar marcha atrás y seguir esperando que ella recapacitara, así que simplemente dio la vuelta, en el acto mirando a su padre, conectando sus ojos un momento, pero Víctor no pudo descifrar qué expresaban los de ese hombre de pocas palabras y del cual nunca se sabía si estaba de acuerdo o no.  
Y así Víctor salió de la casa, deteniéndose frente a la puerta, sumido en sus pensamientos de que ese día había logrado lo que no se habría atrevido hace tres semanas, lo que sólo tuvo la fuerza de lograr gracias a Emily.  
Emily, tan sólo pensar en el nombre de la mujer que amaba lo hizo animarse y recordar que eso era lo correcto, y que valía la pena lo que hacía, por la felicidad de ambos.  
Con esos pensamientos comenzó a caminar por el camino que se marcaba antes de salir de su casa, pensando en que ya podría ir a ver a Emily, con la puesta de sol a su lado... pero sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo caer de rodillas, después sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cuello desde atrás y una mano le cubrió la boca con un pañuelo, y aunque Víctor intentó voltearse para defenderse y saber qué estaba pasando, no pudo hacer nada porque enseguida se desmayó.


	17. El secuestro de Víctor

Abrió sus ojos un momento, viendo borroso, después los cerró y abrió de nuevo viendo igual, luego volvió a abrirlos y comenzó a parpadear varias veces hasta que pudo mantenerlos abiertos por completo, y sintió entonces un leve dolor en la cabeza, que se sobó mientras se sentaba ya que estaba acostado y cuando sintió que el dolor pasaba al fin alzó la vista y miró lo que lo rodeaba: oscuridad.  
No podía ver nada y no entendía por qué, pero al comenzar a hacer memoria recordó que acababa de cancelar la boda y salía de su casa cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo caer y después el brazo que lo apretaba sujetándole un pañuelo que probablemente fue el que lo hizo desmayarse.  
Entonces comenzó a sentir lo que había a su alrededor y al poner las manos en el suelo se dio cuenta de que estaba tan sólo en el piso, tirado, luego se levantó y comenzó a caminar moviendo las manos delante de él para sentir si había algo enfrente y no chocar, entonces una de sus manos siguió sin tocar nada pero la otra chocó con algo, Víctor comenzó a tentar lo que había tocado y pronto se dio cuenta que parecía un tubo y pegando sus manos al tuvo las movió a los lados para que chocaran con más tubos, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una jaula.  
"¡Ay no!" pensó, y sin más entró en pánico al entender que lo tenían secuestrado.  
-¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien venga por favor!- gritaba frenético agarrando dos de los tubos de la jaula con sus manos al rededor- ¡Estoy secuestrado, necesito ayuda! ¡SOCORRO!- gritó la última palabra más fuerte y más desesperado.  
De pronto cuando iba a gritar otra vez escuchó un ruido como el que se escucha cuando se mete la llave en una puerta y la abren, esperó un poco y pronto entró una luz perteneciente a una vela, que llevaba consigo su madre.  
-¿Pero qué es todo este escándalo Víctor?- preguntó, tranquila pero denotando molestia- despertarás a los vecinos- dijo mientras dos hombres robustos y enormes entraban en la habitación y se situaba cada uno a un lado de ella.  
-Madre ¿qué? ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Víctor, confundido- ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?  
-¿Qué no reconoces tu propia casa, hijo?- preguntó su madre, y en efecto, cuando Víctor volteó a ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en el pequeño cuarto que estaba cruzando una puerta al lado de la sala principal, el cual siempre permanecía vacío y sólo se ocupaba cuando Víctor era castigado.  
Pero en esta ocasión sí había algo en la habitación, y era una jaula grande color negra que abarcaba la mitad del pasillo y era ahí donde Víctor estaba.  
-Madre, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estoy en esta jaula?- preguntó, a la vez que agarraba un barrote de cada mano y se jalaba hacia atrás, para comprobar si eran de verdad y no se equivocaba.  
-¡Ay! Mi querido Víctor- comenzó a decir su madre- mi querido hijo luchador por sus "sueños" y "deseos", quise hacer esto fácil para ti, te advertí y te di oportunidad de olvidarte de esa otra chica y proseguir con la boda, pero tú no supiste aprovecharla y me vi en la necesidad de obligarte a la fuerza.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Víctor, casi en un susurro.  
-¡Ay! Víctor, ¿es que eres tan tonto para no comprender?- preguntó su madre, suspirando- haber, escucha, tú, vas a quedarte aquí en esta jaula hasta el día de tu boda ¡que ya es en tres días!- dijo esa frase con una sonrisa- y de esa forma- continuó ya seria- no podrás arruinarla por ser visto con otra y una vez casado deberás de irte de viaje a tu luna de miel por dos meses por lo que al fin te olvidarás de esa mujer quita hombres.  
Víctor analizó las palabras.  
-¿O sea- comenzó a preguntar lentamente- que eres tú quien mandó a desmayarme para secuestrarme?  
-Chico listo- dijo su madre con una sonrisa cínica.  
Víctor suspiró entre triste y aterrado, había asimilado las cosas lentamente porque apenas se había despertado y seguía algo afectado por la sustancia con la que lo durmieron, además que ¿cómo podía creer él que su madre, la mujer que le dio la vida y debería protegerlo y cuidarlo siempre, hacía ese tipo de cosas sólo por el interés del dinero que traería su matrimonio forzado?  
-¿Cómo puedes estar haciéndome esto?- preguntó, en un susurro.  
-¡Ay! Por favor Víctor, no comiences con tonterías y cursilerías- le dijo ella- siendo mi hijo deberías saber de los sacrificios que hay que hacer en la vida, y de las cosas que realmente importan.  
-¿Lo dices tú?- preguntó Víctor- ¡¿cómo te dices saber de las cosas importantes de la vida si no sabes pensar más que en las cosas materiales y...  
-¡Ay! Me está aturdiendo- dijo la señora Van Dort, llevándose las manos a las sienes- caballeros- dijo refiriéndose a los dos hombres que había contratado para "controlar" a Víctor- vuelvan a dormirlo, que no despierte hasta mañana- dijo y salió de la habitación mientras Víctor seguía gritando desesperado.  
-Mmm, las 12:00 de la noche y él con su escándalo- dijo antes de entrar a su habitación, cuando los gritos de Víctor comenzaban a apagarse porque volvía a quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente Víctor despertó al medio día, con dolor de cabeza debido a la sustancia además de que no comía nada desde la mañana del día anterior.  
No había nadie en la habitación y la luz entraba por la ventana que tenía la pared que estaba a su espalda, aunque por desgracia no la alcanzaba además que estaba más alta que la jaula por lo que tampoco podría llegar hasta ella y escapar.  
Se quedó acostado esperando que el dolor pasara, sintiéndose mal porque su madre le hiciera eso.  
Entonces le vino a la mente...  
-Emily- susurró- le dije que iba a ir esta noche para anunciarles nuestro compromiso a nuestros amigos, pensará que no tuve el valor para cancelar la boda por ella... me odiará.  
Después se sentó con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y se tapó la cara con las manos, comenzando a llorar, por lo que le hacía su madre, por lo decepcionada y triste que debía estar Emily de él, por estar ahí encerrado y secuestrado sin que él pudiera hacer nada.  
Y poco a poco el dolor y la tristeza dio paso también a la impotencia, y se levantó y comenzó a golpear con las manos y con la cabeza los barrotes de la jaula mientras gritaba, a la vez del dolor por los golpes a la vez del dolor que sentía en su interior.  
Siguió y siguió así, el dolor lo hacía de alguna forma liberarse, sentirse mejor, por un momento incluso opacaba el dolor interior al hacerse presencia el exterior.  
Se perdió tanto en hacer eso gritando de coraje que no se dio cuenta de la persona que entró en la habitación y abrió la puerta rápidamente.  
-¡Víctor! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- gritó el señor Van Dort jalándolo por los hombros, aunque Víctor no se lo ponía fácil empujándose hacia los barrotes golpeándose aún.  
"No voy a parar" "No voy a parar" "Ya no soporto esto" pensaba.  
-¡Víctor! ¡VICTOR POR FAVOR!- siguió gritando e intentando quitar de ahí su padre- ¡TE ESTÁS DESANGRANDO HIJO!  
Y en efecto, de sus manos y frente comenzaban a salir pequeños chorros de sangre así como cortadas, las cuales se habrían más con cada golpe, pero motivado por eso mismo el señor Van Dort jaló con todas sus fuerzas a Víctor haciéndolos caer a ambos, y Víctor comenzó a patalear y dar manotazos en el aire pidiendo que lo soltara, pero su padre no lo hizo y lo abrazó por detrás cruzando los brazos por delante de Víctor y sus brazos manteniéndolo inmovilizado.  
Víctor siguió gritando sin control al igual que sollozaba, luego, sintió en su brazo una inyección que lo hizo cerrar sus ojos.

Tal como había hecho dos veces desde el día anterior abrió los ojos con trabajo debido a la sustancia, sintiendo nuevamente dolor de cabeza aunque más fuerte que otras veces, pero lo que cambiaba en esta ocasión es que no sentía la cabeza acostada en el frío y duro suelo, sino en algo más suave y cómodo, y mientras se preguntaba qué era ya que no podía enderezarse porque estaba débil sintió una mano acariciar su cabeza y se volteó como pudo, quedando mirando al techo, o mejor dicho a su padre, quien estaba arrodillado y mantenía la cabeza de Víctor acostada en sus rodillas.  
-Víctor, al fin despiertas- dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Papá- dijo Víctor débilmente.  
-Me diste un buen susto muchacho- dijo su padre siguiendo acariciándole el cabello- no te controlabas y tuve que llamar a los guardias para que te inyectaran un tranquilizante, además de que te tuve que vendar la cabeza y las manos porque alcanzaste a hacerte algunas heridas y moretones... ¿Pero en qué pensabas para hacer una tontería así?- preguntó su padre, tranquilo, despacio, como siempre lo hacía.  
-¿Y tú me lo preguntas?- preguntó Víctor haciendo un intento de sonrisa sarcástica, de la cual sólo salió una mueca- ¿enserio? ¿Lo dice el hombre que tiene secuestrado a su propio hijo?  
Su padre se vio triste ante la pregunta, y guardó silencio.  
-No es un... yo...- intentó hablar al fin, suspirando- Víctor lo siento, sé que no es la mejor manera pero, tú madre...  
-Por favor papá- dijo Víctor interrumpiéndolo- no lo digas como si todo lo que hiciera mi madre fuera correcto, porque al menos yo sé que no... por años he callado como tú dejando que me controle pero ya estoy harto de eso, creí que ocurría lo mismo contigo, pero de ser así me apoyarías para hacer lo que tú no te atreves, negarme a hacer algo que no quiero y que sólo ella quiere.  
Después de hablar Víctor cruzó los brazos volteando un poco la cabeza aún en el regazo de su padre, enojado, pero no se quitó.  
Y el señor Van Dort, triste, guardó silencio y siguió acariciando el cabello de su hijo.  
A pesar de que el señor Van Dort no tenía el valor de apoyarlo y contradecir a su madre Víctor no quiso alejarse de él, porque apreciaba mucho esa muestra de afecto de que estuviera con él, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo extrañando, ya que su madre desde hace tiempo prácticamente les había quitado el tiempo juntos al mandar a Víctor a diferentes clases de lenguajes, tocar instrumentos e incluso modales, todo para que estuviera a la "altura" de la alta sociedad.  
Gracias a que Víctor no había comido nada aún, y le habían puesto bastantes cosas para dormirlo además de los golpes en la cabeza y las caricias de su padre pronto volvió a dormir.

Despertó horas después, cuando ya era de noche, seguía en la misma posición que antes, con su padre, el cual había estado reflexionando desde que Víctor se había quedado dormido.  
-¿Cómo te sientes hijo?- le preguntó, en un susurro.  
-Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero menos que antes- dijo Víctor, con la voz un poco débil.  
-Entiendo- dijo su padre acariciándole el pelo- escucha Víctor, yo... estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste y...  
Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.  
-¡Ay! Aquí estás- entró diciendo la señora Van Dort- tengo que contarte sobre el café con la señora Everglot y sus amistades, todas divinas y bien acomodadas económicamente jajaja... ¿por cierto qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?- hizo la última pregunta con vos y expresión enojada, reparando por primera vez en que su esposo estaba con su hijo cuando le había prohibido verlo, mucho menos consolarlo, y aún así llegaba y lo encontraba junto a él, prácticamente abrazándolo.  
-Verás querida es que- comenzó el señor Van Dort- Víctor se puso mal hace rato y tuvo algunas heridas, así que he estado aquí para ver que estuviera bien.  
La señora Van Dort revisó a Víctor con la mirada, y vio las vendas que se entrecruzaban al rededor de sus manos así como la que reposaba al rededor de su frente.  
-Mmm, ¿y lo curaste?- preguntó la madre de Víctor.  
-Sí querida- le respondió el padre de Víctor.  
-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó ella.  
-Sí mi cielo- respondió él.  
-Mmm... ¡ay! Entonces está bien y no tienes que estar haciendo nada ahí, ¡sal inmediatamente! Parte de su castigo es estar ahí solo, haber si reflexiona- dijo la señora Van Dort, mirando a Víctor con desprecio.  
-Pero Nell, el niño está mal- dijo el señor Van Dort.  
-¡Tonterías! Sólo quiere llamar la atención porque no lo dejo estar al lado de la mujer que ama- dijo llevándose una mano a la frente e inclinándose haciendo una burla del "drama" que le parecía que armaba Víctor.  
-Pero no es así- replicó el señor Van Dort- está mal, me necesita, ¡ENTIÉNDELO!- gritó al final.  
La madre de Víctor no se tomó nada bien eso y al instante sus ojos centellearon de furia.  
-¿Te atreves a gritarme a mí, William?- preguntó- porque te recuerdo que a una orden mía te quitan las llaves y no sales de esa jaula al igual que tu hijo, les contraté para mantener en control a quien yo quisiera.  
Ambos se miraron fijamente unos segundos, pero cuando la señora Van Dort se acercó a la puerta apunto de abrirla el señor Van Dort suspiró, deteniéndola, ya que eso era lo que ella esperaba.  
-¿Vienes querido?- preguntó amablemente, volteándose hacia él.  
Víctor miró a su padre triste, aún acostado en sus rodillas.  
Su padre bajó la mirada hacia él y suspiró.  
-Vas a estar bien hijo- susurró y luego lentamente le sostuvo la cabeza hasta recostársela en el suelo y después procedió a abrir la puerta, dar una última mirada a Víctor y salir de la jaula.  
La señora Van Dort sonrió satisfecha y salió de la habitación.  
El señor Van Dort se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, pero la voz de Víctor lo detuvo un momento.  
-Por supuesto que lo estaré- dijo, su voz aún débil pero alta y con seguridad- después de todo siempre lo he estado sin su ayuda, la de ella por negármela y la tuya por seguirla a ella, padre- después se volteó en el suelo, aún acostado pero dándole la espalda a su padre.  
Él lo miró triste, y después de unos segundos, salió, dejando a Víctor solo en la oscuridad, porque al igual que la felicidad de Víctor con el abandono de su padre, la luna también había sido tapada por las nubes grises.

Al día siguiente despertó temprano, pero sintiendo el mismo vacío de hace dos días, la cabeza le seguía doliendo y se sentía débil ya que era por no comer, pero esa mañana su madre le había llevado un plato de sopa diciéndole que el no haber recivido comida era parte de su castigo.  
Él no dijo nada y sólo comió, estaba enojado con ella y sin duda no era para menos ¡ése ya era su tercer día secuestrado! ¡Por sus propios padres! Sabía que su padre no estaba de acuerdo en eso pero al final realmente no importaba si siempre pensaba obedecer a su madre, y mientras tanto él pensaba en qué podría hacer, la boda era pasado mañana y no podía seguir ahí, claro que estaba la solución de no aceptar estando en el altar, total, era su vida y lo que pensara la gente no debía de intervenir en sus decisiones, pero lo malo de este plan era que al momento de rechazar a Victoria y salir corriendo hacia Emily los hombres que su madre contrató para vigilarlo lo alcanzarían y aunque tal vez no lo obligaran a casarse sí que su madre estaría furiosa, ya se imaginaba incapaz de poder pararse gracias a los latigazos que le daría.  
-¡Ay! ¡Todo esto por esa tonta boda!- gritó, sentado con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y llevándose las manos a las sienes- ¡odio todo lo que tenga que ver con ella!  
Después se levantó y estuvo caminando al rededor de la jaula enojado y estresado, tenía ganas de volver a golpearse contra los barrotes de la jaula pero sabía que eso no le ayudaría en nada.  
Se le pasó así el tiempo hasta que se abrió la puerta y entró su madre con un plato de frutas.  
-Toma- dijo poniéndolo en el suelo por las rendijas.  
Víctor la miró enojado, con odio.  
-¡Ay! Quita esa cara de niño enojado- dijo su madre, indiferente.  
-¡Te exijo que me saques de aquí ahora!- gritó Víctor, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a las rejas agarrándolas con las manos, quedando frente a su madre.  
-¿Tú? ¿Exigirme a mí? Jajajajaja- rió su madre- que buena broma cariño, mejor tú se un buen niño, pórtate bien y aguanta, después de todo la boda es pasado mañana y ya no tendrás que estar aquí encerrado sino con tu esposa, así que concéntrate en pensar en eso mi amor, adiós- terminó de hablar su madre y rápidamente salió de la habitación.  
-¡TE ODIO!- gritó Víctor- ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto si soy tu hijo?- susurró.  
Después comió, no tanto porque quisiera pero sabía que si no lo hacía estaría débil y dormiría más (y temía que si eso pasaba se aprovecharan de él y le hicieran algo, a estas alturas esperaba cualquier cosa de su madre), además de que también debía de prevenir el dolor de cabeza, sólo así podría hacer un plan para escapar y volver al lado de Emily.

Las horas habían pasado lentamente y ya era de noche, Víctor no había echo más que pensar en lo desdichado que era al estarle pasando esto, el coraje hacia su madre no dejaba de crecer, es cierto que ella nunca había sido una mujer muy cariñosa y que expresara su amor hacia él, pero tampoco lo había maltratado como comenzó a hacer con el látigo cuando no quería tomar las clases para "pertenecer a la alta sociedad", ni le gritaba tanto como desde ese entonces o decía cosas que lo hacían quedar a él como un inútil, y ahora por si fuera poco lo secuestraba sólo por no querer casarse con Victoria y asegurarle una fortuna y cenas y tés con "la alta sociedad".  
-Todo por la boda, si que era insoportable antes de eso pero desde que se le metió la idea de casarme no he tenido escapatoria- se decía Víctor- ¿qué eran unas horas en clases sofisticadas comparado con el evento que cambiará mi vida para siempre?... ¿pero qué hice yo para merecer esto? ¡Ojalá no tuviéramos nada de dinero para que los Everglot nunca se hubieran interesado en mí como esposo de su hija, quien también sufre!... ¡Ah! ¡Esta boda ha sido una maldición! ¡Gracias a esta boda estoy secuestrado! ¡Gracias a esta boda he tenido que asistir a miles de ensayos aburridos y sin sentido! ¡Gracias a esta boda he soportado los gritos de mi madre! ¡Gracias a esta boda he soportado los gritos de la señora Everglot! ¡Gracias a esta boda he soportado los sermones del casamentero! ¡GRACIAS A ESTA BODA ME DIERON LATIGAZOS HASTA SANGRAR! ¡GRACIAS A ESTA BODA ME HAN ESTADO DROGANDO PARA DORMIRME! ¡GRACIAS A ESTA BODA ME ESTABA DESANGRANDO! ¡GRACIAS A ESTA BOBA Y TONTA BODA HE TENIDO QUE RENUNCIAR A LO QUE QUIERO, ESCRIBIR POEMAS, VIAJAR, TOCAR EL PIANO Y...- Fue entonces que recordó algo, algo que en su dolor había olvidado, y es que, gracias a esta boda, hace ya varias noches, al ensayar los votos en el bosque le había propuesto matrimonio a un cadáver, gracias a esta boda conoció al mundo de los muertos, gracias a esta boda una vez resuelto el mal entendido tuvo que regresar a ese nuevo mundo a recuperar el anillo, gracias a esta boda escuchó por primera vez a alguien que lo comprendía, gracias a esta boda surgieron en él pensamientos que nunca pensó, gracias a esta boda obtuvo unos amigos divertidos que nunca lo juzgaban y lo aceptaban, gracias a esta boda Sobras había regresado a su vida, gracias a esta boda había encontrado la carta de su abuelo, gracias a esta boda había reunido valor para revelarse y estar dispuesto a no casarse... al menos no con Victoria, porque gracias a esta boda estaba a punto de casarse con la mujer que amaba- Gracias a esta boda conocí a Emily- se dijo en voz baja, y volteó a ver la ventana que estaba por arriba de él, de la cual la luna se asomaba en el cielo azul y le recordó a su amada Emily debido a su hermosura.  
Se quedó callado unos segundos, analizando las cosas que le habían pasado desde hace tres semanas, luego se puso derecho con las manos empuñadas.  
-De no ser por esta boda no habría conocido a Emily- dijo- no me habría enamorado de ella y mi vida seguiría siendo vacía gracias a las cosas materiales y locuras de mi madre, pero ella me enseñó una visión diferente, ella es humilde y nunca le ha importado lo material, ella sí sabe lo que es el amor, y me lo ha demostrado... ¡No es momento de seguir lloriqueando y sintiendo lástima de mí mismo! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡Tengo que hacerlo por Emily... y por mí mismo!- dijo alzando la voz, más seguro que nunca de que lo que hacía y pensaba era lo correcto.  
Y en cuanto terminó de hablar el cerrojo de la puerta comenzó a moverse, y cuando la puerta estaba siendo empujada para abrirse Víctor estuvo listo para gritar y pelear por salir de ahí, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver quien era.


	18. El rescate de Kenia

-¡Entonces! - se aclara la garganta- el aviso por el cual los citamos a esta reunión es para comunicarles lo siguiente: El anciano Gutknecht ya tiene casi la lista de pociones para cerrar la grieta al mundo de los vivos, después de muchas pruebas y fracasos- el anciano Gutknecht voltea a verlo enojado- sí jeje, bueno, como les cambia, después de tantos intentos está seguro de que esta poción es la correcta- el jefe Peterson iba a seguir hablando pero se interrumpió cuando todos los muertos sentados en sus sillas frente a él tuvieron un aplaudir y gritar, la verdad era que habían estado nerviosos de otro vivo cruzara al mundo de los muertos y se hiciera un caos en ambos mundos.  
-Damas y caballeros, por favor, dejen continuar- dijo entonces el anciano Gutknecht por el micrófono detrás del cual él y el jefe Peterson estaban.  
Todos callaron y siguieron escuchando.  
-Entonces, tal como dicen la poción es la indicada, pero, hay un pequeño problema, según las investigaciones del anciano Gutknecht para que la poción funcione hace falta un ingrediente aún, el cual él mismo les explicará- dijo el jefe Peterson.  
Luego el anciano Gutknecht se acercó al micrófono.  
-Me hace falta una planta- comenzó a decir- una flor Destellos Azulplatedos para ser precisos, de esas que crecen en la montaña más alta del pueblo Cascada, que está a bastantes horas de aquí, así que por eso se ha hecho esta reunión, para obtener personas voluntarias que quieran ir a recogerla y traerme esa flor, por favor, es lo único que me permite cerrar el portal.  
Todos los muertos comenzaron a mirarse entonces, después tuvieron que decir frases como "¿y están seguros de que va a funcionar?" "Deberías de ir tú" "Si tanto quieres ¿por qué no vas tú?" "¿Yo propongo a mi amigo" y cosas similares, claramente indispuestos a ir.  
-¡Sí! No puede ser, que pueblo tan cooperativo- dijo Larry, Tom quien estaba a su lado, miró y asintió, luego ambos se pusieron de pie.  
-¡Calma amigos! - gritó Tom llamando la atención de todos- ya dejen de quejarse, si el anciano Gutknecht dice que esa es la solución es porque lo es, así que cuenta con nosotros abuelo, mi hermano y yo iremos por esa flor.  
-Así es- corroboró Larry.  
-¡Ah! Excelente mis amigos, simplemente excelente- dijo el anciano Gutknecht- al menos ustedes sí están destinados a ayudarme, muy bien, ¡entonces! Declaro esta reunión terminada, podemos volver a sus asuntos y ustedes chicos, vamos a mi casa para darles las instrucciones de la flor y pueden identificarla.  
-¡Claro que sí abuelo! - dijo Tom, y comenzó a caminar hacia el anciano que ya daba la vuelta para ir a su casa.  
-Nos vemos pronto amigos- dijo Larry.  
-Sí, vamos a hacernos salvadores del pueblo- dijo Tom subiendo un poco sus brazos como sí enseñara los músculos y ambos se alejaron.  
Emily, Kenia, Rosita, Jaime, la abuela Tomasa, el capitán Pet y el general Bob escribieron un poco ante el comentario de Tom y les dijeron adiós.  
-Bueno, ¿quieren ir al bar a "tomar" algo y platicar? - responden Jaime.  
-Es una buena idea- dijo Rosita.  
-Yo me apunto- dijo la abuela Tomasa.  
"Y yo" "Yo también" respondió a decir lo demás mientras todos se ponían de pie, listo para irse aunque Emily se quedó sentada, ya era de noche y tenía que ir a esperar en el portal.  
-Emily, ¿no vienes? - preguntó el general Bob al ver que no se movía.  
-Oh, voy en un momento general Bob, solo, quiero admirar un poco el atardecer, pero enseguida los alcanzo- respondió.  
-Muy bien querida, te esperamos allá- dijo Rosita y todos se fueron al bar.  
Mientras tanto Emily se quedó sentada en su silla, vio el atardecer, pero a la vez pensando en Víctor y que no tardaría en llegar diciendo que había cancelado la boda, y además fácilmente darán la sorpresa a sus amigos de que iban a casarse, razón por la que no quiso que lo que estaba esperando, quiso sorprenderlos ya que sabía que les daría mucho gusto, después de todo lo que habían pasado con ella su dolor sobre la ilusión de una boda.  
Se convirtió con una sonrisa de paz al pensar que por fin conseguiría lo que por años había querido y se sintió al portal.  
Llegó después de algunos minutos y se sentó en una piedra que estaba ahí, esperando.  
El sol ya estaba terminando de ponerse, la reunión al final se había alargado gracias al retraso de algunos muertos ya que el jefe Peterson había hecho una larga historia de cómo se originó la grieta antes de decir la noticia por la que los habían citado, según él, en un intento de que se dieran cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.  
Mientras esperaba que Emily comenzara a tararear la canción que había escrito sobre su historia de amor y muerte, hasta que terminó cantándola, como si con las palabras de su canción seremos también los malos recuerdos y todos los dolores para abrir el paso a los momentos felices que necesita su "vida" de ahora en adelante, al lado de Víctor.  
Después de identificar en paz y tranquilidad el cielo, que poco a poco fue volviéndose de dorado a azul a la vez que se llenaba de estrellas que luego resultó paso a la luna, la cual Emily observó pasar por diferentes puntos del cielo, pero Víctor no llegaba .  
"Me pregunto por qué tarda tanto" "¿Le habría hecho algo su madre?" Pensaba Emily, comenzando a preocuparse, pero luego detectó que tenía que estar esperando que se hiciera más noche para ir a verla sin que nadie se diera cuenta, como siempre, y se relajó dispuesta a esperarlo.  
Pero poco a poco la preocupación llegó de nuevo a ella cuando los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas, no tenía reloj pero sabía que ya tenía que ser muy entrada la noche porque tenía un viento frío (aunque no frío frío gracias a que estaba muerta) ), y la luna que seguía rotando ya había pasado por varios ángulos.  
"Que raro", pero se dispuso a seguir esperando, después de todo Víctor siempre había llegado de forma inesperada, ¿por qué en esta ocasión habría sido la excepción?

-¡Emily!- escuchó rato después el grito de Kenia, que enseguida salió de entre los arbustos- Emily, aquí estás, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Llevamos cuatro horas esperándote.  
-Disculpa Kenia, es que, pasaba por aquí, y no me di cuenta del tiempo- dijo Emily.  
-Esperas a Víctor, ¿cierto?- preguntó Kenia, quedando frente a ella.  
-¿Yo? No, es que... en realidad sí- respondió Emily, ya un poco triste de que Víctor no llegara.  
-Lo sabía- dijo Kenia con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿te dijo que vendría?- preguntó, ya más seria.  
Emilio dudó qué debía contestar, no quería decir ya que ella y Víctor iban a casarse porque quería que Víctor estuviera presente, eso y... el hecho de que aunque tratara de pensar de manera positiva creía en la posibilidad de que Víctor no se hubiera atrevido a cancelar la boda, y aún tenía miedo de ser desilusionada, pero aún así, intentaba apartar esos sentimientos, valía la pena por él, después de todo, si iba a convertirse en su esposo debía de confiar en él.  
-Algo así, bueno, es que... tú sabes que yo siempre espero que lo haga- se decidió a responder Emily, sin entrar en detalles, pero lo que decía era cierto, todos sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de que siempre lo estaba esperando cuando Víctor duró días sin ir al mundo de los vivos.  
-Sí, lo sé... pero tal vez deberías dejarlo por esta noche, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y los demás a la cantina? Te vendría bien distraerte- le dijo Kenia, porque estaba preocupada por su amiga, cierto que Víctor era un buen hombre y le agradaba e incluso era su amigo, pero seguía siendo un vivo y Emily una muerta, así que ella temía que Emily saliera lastimada, sabía su historia y por ello lo que sufriría.  
-Pero aquí estoy bien Kenia, de verdad, sólo quiero seguir esperando, aunque no viniera tengo las estrellas para observar- respondió Emily, no queriendo apartarse de el portal.  
Kenia suspiró.  
-¿Estás segura? Digo, si Víctor viene entrará y te encontrará- le dijo Kenia.  
-Él no sabe andar en el pueblo Kenia- le respondió Emily- siempre que ha venido a topado conmigo por accidente o por ayuda de alguien más, pero no sabe andar solo, qué tal si viene y se pierde o al no saber a dónde ir se va, ¿entiendes? Es mejor que espere aquí- terminó de decir, decidida.  
Kenia volvió a suspirar.  
-Está bien amiga, como quieras- dijo- si viene o si no ya sabes dónde estamos- añadió antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos.  
Emily no dudó de su decisión, Víctor tenía que llegar, debía hacerlo.

"Aunque al parecer esta noche no" pensó, cuando el sol ya se había alzado al día siguiente, y Víctor no había llegado.  
Emily cruzó las piernas sentada aún en la roca y recargó su cabeza en su mano ya que tenía el brazo recargado en su rodilla, estando desanimada.  
"¿Qué habrá pasado?" Pensó.  
-¡Emily!- escuchó unos gritos a poca distancia y llegó corriendo Kenia de entre los arbustos- ¡Hola! ¿Sigues aquí?- preguntó, aunque en seguida se arrepintió de la pregunta al ver la cara que puso Emily- oh, disculpa, ya sabes cómo soy de indiscreta, jeje... disculpa enserio...  
-No te preocupes Kenia, no es culpa tuya, yo...- Emily suspiró.  
-Oye, sabes que no puede estar viniendo así como así, recuerda que es un vivo Emily- le dijo Kenia, lentamente e intentando tener tacto, aunque tal vez no lo estuviera consiguiendo.  
-Ya lo sé... pero es que... yo...- Emily no encontraba palabras para decir, y no era por mantener la sorpresa de la boda en esta ocasión, sino porque, no se atrevía a decir que nuevamente le había roto el corazón un vivo, y no era sólo el dolor de que así fuera sino que no quería creerlo, Víctor no podía ser así, no podía, y sabía que no lo era, debía haber otra respuesta.  
-Tranquila, está bien, sólo digo que no deberías de estar todo el día pensando en él, sólo sigue con tu "vida" y cuando venga, de una forma u otra ya se encontrarán- le dijo Kenia lentamente, sonriendo.  
-Creo que tienes razón- le dijo Emily, no sabiendo que más decir.  
-Entonces, ¿vienes conmigo a dar una vuelta por el pueblo?- le preguntó Kenia.  
Emily no supo qué decir por un momento, le acababa de decir a Kenia que tenía razón en no estar tan "obsesionada" con Víctor, pero es que ella no comprendía que no estaba simplemente esperando que por destino llegara ahí, sino que en verdad había quedado de verse con él, para poder comenzar a preparar la boda.  
-Realmente ahora no quiero, Kenia, gracias- le contestó al fin, dispuesta a esperar a Víctor.  
Kenia se vio un poco desanimada por la respuesta.  
-¿Estás segura Emily? No te caería mal un descanso- le dijo.  
Emily sonrió un poco.  
-De cualquier forma ya no podemos cansarnos, jajaja... en serio Kenia, estoy bien, tú ve y haz lo que quieras, yo, sólo estaré aquí un poco más, te alcanzo después- terminó de decir.  
Kenia suspiró.  
-Bueno- dijo un poco triste- adiós- dijo, y se fue corriendo por entre los arbustos.  
Y mientras tanto Emily se dispuso a esperar, el tiempo que fuera necesario, el cual, terminó siendo hasta que el anochecer llegó, como el día anterior.

-Esto ya no me está gustando nada- decía Emily en voz alta, entre enojada y preocupada, caminando en círculos en la zona del portal, de donde no se había movido en todo el día ni había hecho nada, salvo hablar con Kenia que en ratos llegaba y charlaba con ella y se volvía a ir para regresar después, pero la verdad Emily no estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que decía, sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en lo que había pasado con Víctor, además de que siendo sincera estaba asustada, intentaba no pensarlo y tener fé en Víctor, creer en él, pero aún así, con lo que le había pasado antes, la verdad era que le asustaba que nuevamente el amor de su amado se inclinara por una viva, temía perderlo.  
-Emily- llegó entonces Kenia, como tantas otras veces.  
-Hola Kenia- le dijo Emily, sin ánimo.  
Kenia la miró atentamente unos segundos, siendo su mejor amiga la conocía bien y podía ver cómo se sentía con tan sólo verla.  
-Cariño, me parece que has estado esperando demasiado- le dijo Kenia lentamente- enserio, deberías de irte a despejar un poco, insisto en que si Víctor viene será por ti y por lo tanto te buscará, y así no tienes que estar esperando aquí, cuando tal vez no... no venga.  
-Tiene que venir Kenia- respondió Emily, al instante, un poco agresiva- te lo aseguro, en cualquier momento, él no puede...  
-Emily- la interrumpió Kenia, hablándole lo más dulce que podía- entiendo que estás, que... entiendo que quieres verlo, pero comprende, él es un vivo, no puede estar aquí todos los días, además... te recuerdo que según lo que nos ha dicho, no falta mucho para que se case.  
Emily no dijo nada unos segundos, sólo estuvo viendo a Kenia.  
-No estoy aquí sólo por estar Kenia, yo sé que vendrá- le respondió al fin, en un susurro.  
Kenia se quedó callada, no sabía qué decir, para ella era obvio que Emily veía en Víctor más que a un amigo, y a ella no le parecía un amor incorrecto, Víctor era un buen hombre, pero la verdad lo veía como un imposible, estando a punto de casarse, además estando vivo, y con eso rompiéndole el corazón a Emily, ya que al no haberse movido de ahí debía de estar muy ilusionada, o peor, ya que Kenia la veía más bien alterada y preocupada, atada a algo que no podía ser, se veía muy segura de que iría, pero bien sabía cómo era la vida de él.  
Suspiró, sintiendo un poco del dolor de su amiga, ya que eso reflejaba su cara, y aunque a ella le parecía que no tenía sentido, por algo era su mejor amiga, porque estaba dispuesta a apoyarla en todo.  
-Está bien, tus razones debes tener para estar segura- comenzó a decirle- pero creo que al menos me darás la razón de que no sabes exactamente cuándo, así que te repito que deberías irte, sé que estamos muertas y ya no nos cansamos pero te ves algo estresada, así que te propongo algo, tú ve el resto de la noche a distraerte de alguna forma y mientras tanto yo espero aquí, si Víctor viene lo llevaré contigo de inmediato.  
Emily iba a hablar, por su expresión Kenia supuso que se negaría.  
-Por favor Emily, dices que lo que temes es que no sepa a dónde ir, se pierda o se vaya al instante, pero por eso estaré aquí, además, déjame decirte que la abuela a estado preguntando por ti desde anoche que no te apareciste en el bar como dijiste, y si se entera que no te has movido de aquí vendrá a interrogarte y ya sabes cómo se pone, así que ve a tranquilizarla y yo vigilo.  
Emily lo pensó un poco, no quería irse de ahí, pero ciertamente se armaría un caos si la abuela Tomasa iba por ella, no le dejaría en paz hasta saber qué sucedía y ella no podía decírselo, por un lado porque quería anunciar la noticia con Víctor y a todos sus amigos juntos y por otro porque no quería que la creyeran loca o algo parecido ya que Víctor aún no había ido, suficiente fama tenía ya sobre la obsesión de una boda.  
-¿Segura que podrás estar aquí?- le preguntó a Kenia.  
-Completamente, digo, a veces es bueno estar tranquila, sola y en silencio para estar con una misma, jaja, ve tranquila amiga.  
-Está bien- dijo Emily suspirando- hablaré con la abuela Tomasa y regreso- dijo caminando hacia los arbustos para irse.  
-Toma tu tiempo querida- le dijo Kenia.  
-Intentaré que no sea mucho- le respondió Emily- ah, y Kenia, gracias- le dijo dándose la vuelta.  
Kenia sólo le guiñó un ojo sonriendo y Emily se fue.

A Emily le hubiera encantado dar la noticia gracias a que Víctor ya había llegado, pero eso no sucedió, la noche pasó y Víctor no llegó nuevamente, y Kenia estuvo toda la noche esperando como le prometió a Emily mientras ésta estuvo con la abuela Tomasa, de quien no se pudo librar en toda la noche porque le agarró la nostalgia y comenzó a contarle historias de su juventud, pero aún así no se sintió ansiosa de irse, sabía que Víctor no había llegado, después de todo Kenia no le había ido a avisar.

-Lo siento Emily- le decía en ese momento Kenia, cuando al fin había llegado al portal para encontrarse con ella- no llegó.  
Emily bajó la cabeza triste, llevaba ya dos días y dos noches retrasado, y al pensar en eso detenidamente la tristeza fue reemplazada por el enojo.  
-Descuida Kenia, no es tu culpa, es él quien ha decidido no venir- dijo ella fastidiada y con una sonrisa forzada- gracias por el favor de esperarlo, en verdad te lo agradezco- dijo, y de inmediato dio la vuelta, alejándose rápidamente.  
-Emily, ¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó Kenia, dando unos pasos hacia ella.  
-A un lugar donde pueda dejar de pensar en él unos minutos o al menos donde pueda gritar en paz- dijo Emily dándose la vuelta para mirar a Kenia, pero volteándose nuevamente enseguida y alejándose más rápido con las manos empuñadas a los costados.  
Kenia sólo se quedó mirando, pensó que si estaba enojada lo mejor era no seguirla, después de todo tal vez sola meditara que el hecho de que Víctor volviera no era algo seguro.

El resto del día Kenia estuvo caminando por el pueblo, pensando en su amiga, pero al no verla por ningún lado sabía que quería estar sola y no debía buscarla.  
"¿Pero por qué estaba tan segura de que vendría? No recuerdo que dijera algo el día del picnic... aunque ahora que lo pienso ese día ella fue la última en verlo porque lo acompañó al portal mientras los demás íbamos a la reunión, entonces, ¿habrá ocurrido algo? ¿Víctor le habrá dicho algo?" Se preguntaba, siguió un rato más pensando en todo eso hasta que ya no podía soportar más el hecho de que Emily podría estar pasando un dolor por una promesa o algo parecido ella sola, y sin alguien que la esté animando.  
"Tal vez esté en su casa" pensó, y de inmediato se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada en la plaza del pueblo y se fue a la casa de su amiga.  
Después de minutos llegó, la puerta estaba emparejada así que decidió entrar, y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Emily.  
Y a medida que se acercaba escuchaba su voz, al parecer estaba hablando con alguien.  
-¿Pero entonces por qué me dijo que vendría si no pensaba volver? Posiblemente ni siquiera canceló la boda- decía Emily a Gusano y Araña, caminando de un lado a otro, con Sobras siguiéndola.  
Kenia iba llegando y se sorprendió de escuchar que Víctor iba a cancelar la boda, y decidió escuchar un poco más antes de entrar.  
-Tranquila Emily, posiblemente sólo se deba a un retardo- intentó consolarla Araña.  
-Lo dudo Araña, o bueno, tal vez pero, ¡ah! No sé, estoy preocupada, temo que le haya pasado algo, sería mi culpa- dijo Emily.  
-No digas tonterías Emily, ¿por qué sería tu culpa?- le dijo Gusano.  
-Porque es a mí a quien propuso matrimonio y es por mí por quien cancela la boda, y si eso le provocó un gran coraje a su madre y le hizo algo, o, o... no sé qué pensar- dijo.  
Después ella, Gusano y Araña siguieron hablando pero Kenia ya no puso atención, sólo asimilaba lo que había escuchado decir a Emily.  
-Que Víctor le propuso... no puede ser- susurró, sin poder creerlo, no era posible, es que, él era un vivo y Emily estaba muerta, no tenía mucho sentido, eso es lo que había estado pensando todo ese tiempo, "aunque no todos" pensó, recordando entonces una plática que había tenido con sus amigos, hace algunos días ya, donde ella pensaba que todo era una locura.  
"Pero si es verdad... pero entonces, ¿por qué Víctor no llegó?" Se preguntó, luego escuchó un pequeño lamento, que venía de Emily.  
-Pues no lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo- susurró, y lentamente salió de la casa para que Emily no la escuchara, y una vez que estuvo fuera se dirigió a otro lugar, a la casa del anciano Gutknecht.

-¡Abuelo Gutknecht!- llegó gritando en cuanto llegó a la casa- ¡abuelo Gutknecht!  
-Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy- escuchó una voz bajando las escaleras, y cuando dirigió la mirada vio al anciano que bajaba, sorprendiéndola un poco, ya que por lo regular tenía que subir a buscarlo entre sus pilas de libros.  
-¡Me alegra que!... ah, sólo eres tú Kenia- dijo con voz desilusionada cuando bajó las escaleras y la vio.  
-¡Oye! ¡Qué recibimiento es ése!- alzó un poco la voz Kenia, quien por un momento se olvidó de Emily y Víctor, ofendida.  
-Ya tranquila, no armes tanto alboroto, es sólo que esperaba que fueran Tom y Larry, necesito la planta para terminar la poción ya, ¡esos cadáveres jefes y los obreros no me dejan ni respirar!... o bueno, mejor dicho, no me dejarían si tuviera necesidad de hacerlo... como sea, ¿qué se te ofrece Kenia?  
Kenia abrió la boca a punto de responder, pero la cerró segundos después, pensando que tal vez actuó precipitadamente y lo mejor era que el anciano Gutknecht no se enterara de nada, ya que vería como una locura lo que pensaba hacer, lo mejor era ingeniárselas para realizar su plan ella sola.  
-Bueno yo, eh- empezó a decir después- yo... en realidad yo sólo venía para saludarte y visitarte- dijo sonriendo.  
-Oh, bueno, muy amable de tu parte Kenia, te lo agradezco pero en verdad me veo en la necesidad de ir al pueblo para ver si hay noticias de Tom y Larry- le respondió el anciano amablemente.  
-Sí, claro, no te preocupes por mí, tú ve tranquilo, sólo, ya que estoy aquí, me gustaría pedirte permiso para subir a tu oficina y buscar un libro, ya sabes, para pasar el rato- dijo sonriendo otra vez.  
-Mmm, que raro, ¿tú leyendo?- Kenia su puso un poco nerviosa con la pregunta, al parecer no fue una buena mentira, pero se tranquilizó con la siguiente frase- ¡claro, claro! Me alegra que comiences a interesarte por la lectura, sí señor, sube y escoge el libro que quieras, si quieres más de uno, y ahora, con tu permiso- le dijo el anciano mientras habría la puerta y salía.  
-Propio- le dijo Kenia, luego el anciano cerró la puerta y Kenia suspiró de alivio, ahora podría hacer lo que se proponía.  
Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto donde el anciano Gutknecht tenía su escritorio y torres de libros, y pasó entre ellos hasta llegar a otra puerta la cual abrió dejando a la vista un pequeño cuarto con varias estanterías en las cuales había botellas de diferentes colores: pociones.  
-¡Perfecto!- dijo alegre y entró en la habitación y comenzó a leer las etiquetas, buscando lo que necesitaba.  
La ventaja (o desventaja como a veces lo veía Kenia porque se aburría) de que el anciano Gutknecht fuera su amigo era que le contaba de cuando en cuando la elaboración y función de ciertas pociones, de las cuales aunque Kenia solía ignorar sí dejaba en su mente algunas que le resultaban de interés y de las cuales pensaba podían serle útil en un futuro, como en ese momento que gracias a una de esas charlas se enteró de la existencia de una poción que hacía a los muertos lucir su apariencia de vivos durante algunas horas y que ahora le ayudaría mucho, ya que su plan era nada más y nada menos que ir al mundo de los vivos a buscar a Víctor y saber por qué no había llegado con Emily aún.  
-¡La encontré!- gritó minutos después Kenia cuando topó con una botella de vidrio con líquido rosa, justo lo que buscaba- ahora sólo tengo que ir, cruzar el portal, buscar a Víctor e investigar qué pasó, y traerlo de vuelta, ¡incluso aunque haya mentido a mi amiga y pensara no cumplirle la promesa lo traeré para que al menos le dé la cara, sí!... pero confío en que Víctor no sea así y sólo se le haya atravesado algo... pero bueno, estando aquí hablando conmigo misma no conseguiré averiguar nada, así que andando- terminó de decir y tomó la botella, dispuesta a salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia el portal de conexión, pero se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta, ya que notó que una vez cruzando el portal no sabría a dónde ir, no sabía dónde vivía Víctor.  
-¡Ay!- gritó frustrada y volvió sus pasos y comenzó a buscar otra poción que la ayudara.  
Aunque la verdad no sabía de ninguna en específico, pero por suerte las estanterías tenían escrito en letras doradas el tipo de categoría que eran, como "Para el crecimiento de las plantas", "Para dormir", "Para teletransportarse".  
-¡Ajá!- gritó Kenia cuando llegó a esta última categoría, luego vio entre las diferentes pociones de diferentes colores, pero no sabía cuál era para qué y no quería arriesgarse.  
El siguiente proceso fue algo largo, ya que tuvo que buscar varios libros y encontrar la función de cada una de las pociones, terminando cuando ya era de noche, por suerte el anciano Gutknecht aún no había regresado.  
-¡Bien!- dijo cuando cerrando un libro que tenía en las manos y dejándolo en una de las torres del libro para después volver a la habitación de las pociones, sabiendo ya qué era lo que necesitaba: una poción que se bebía y durante un tiempo (no sabía cuánto) hacía que la persona que la bebida pudiera teletransportarse con sólo decir el destinatario- justo lo que necesito- susurró Kenia tomando la pequeña botella con líquido color morado y saliendo de la habitación.  
Después rápidamente se apresuró a irse de la casa del anciano Gutknecht hacia el portal, esperando que Emily no estuviera ahí para que no hiciera preguntas y le dejara hacer esto a ella, después de todo no quería que se lastimara más.  
Por fortuna Emily no estaba, al parecer se había cansado de esperar y gracias a eso Kenia pudo cruzar sin dificultad el portal hacia la tierra de los vivos, apareciendo en el bosque al que estaba conectado,  
Miró a su alrededor, observando todo, hacía algún tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en ese mundo, y algunos recuerdos comenzaron a venir a su mente pero los desechó recordando la razón de que estuviera ahí, dispuesta a llevarla a cabo rápido, no sólo por Emily sino además porque los muertos no debían de cruzar ahí, se crearía un desequilibrio de las cosas si un vivo la veía, así que se dispuso a ir con cuidado.  
-Bien Kenia, sólo toma la poción, vas a la casa de Víctor y ves ahí cómo hablar con él para investigar lo que pasó, y después lo traes aquí- se susurró a sí misma y luego se tomó la poción morada, que siendo mágica podía entrar en ella sin salirse por los huesos como lo haría una bebida cualquiera, sintió cómo recorría de alguna manera sus huesos y después un brillo morado salió de ella un momento y se apagó, dejándole en claro que ya estaba funcionando y podía seguir con la siguiente fase.  
Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.  
"Que no me vea nadie por favor" pensó.  
-Afuera de la casa de Víctor Van Dort- dijo en voz alta y clara, y pronto comenzó a sentirse jalada de la tierra en donde estaba y su cuerpo brilló de morado y luego desapareció, apareciendo segundos después frente a una ventana, en el que al parecer era el jardín de una casa, que supuso era la de Víctor.  
-¿Pero cómo estaré segura?- susurró, pero luego rápidamente se tiró al piso asomando sólo los ojos por la ventana, porque una señora regordeta y un señor delgado habían aparecido en la sala, estaban hablando, la mujer parecía enojada y el hombre temeroso de ella.  
-Nell, por favor, escúchame querida, esto ya fue demasiado lejos, no podemos tenerlo ahí encerrado para siempre- decía el hombre a la mujer.  
-¡No digas tonterías William! Por supuesto que no estará encerrado para siempre, la boda es pasado mañana y una vez casándose será libre- le contestó la mujer.  
-Pero lo que quiero decir es que, bueno, yo creo, que, que...- el hombre suspiró- yo creo que no deberíamos obligarlo a casarse.  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritó la mujer.  
-Es que él no quiere Nell, sólo haremos a nuestro hijo infeliz- prosiguió rápidamente el hombre- además, esto de tenerlo encerrado es prácticamente un secuestro, ¡ya lleva así días! Te recuerdo incluso que de la desesperación se golpeó contra los barrotes sangrando un poco y...  
-Deja ya de hablar- lo cortó la mujer- si Víctor hizo eso fue simplemente porque quería llamar la atención, porque es un muchacho tonto y desobediente que no sabe lo que le conviene, y quiere arruinar su vida, arruinar la oportunidad de pertenecer a la alta sociedad como nos corresponde a los tres, así que hazme el favor de dejar de consentirlo y déjame a mí esto- terminó de decirle.  
-Pero...- comenzó a decir el hombre.  
-¡Pero nada!- lo interrumpió la mujer- has lo que te digo, no quiero escuchar ni una palabra más, así que me iré a dormir, mañana temprano tenga cita en el salón de belleza para lucir fabulosa para la boda- dijo la última frase con voz cantarina y alejándose hacia las escaleras, que empezó a subir hacia su habitación.  
El señor Van Dort sólo suspiró con tristeza, había estado reflexionando sobre la última vez que había estado con Víctor y se dio cuenta de que lo que le hacían a su hijo era injusto e incorrecto, así que trató de arreglarlo pero con fracaso, por lo que se fue hacia la cocina, luego de ahí abrió una puerta que daba al jardín y salió a sentarse en los escalones que estaban justo ahí.  
Kenia mientras tanto presenció todo y comprendió que Víctor estaba secuestrado.  
-¡Pero no por mucho tiempo!- susurró furiosa y avanzó unos pasos hacia los lados hasta topar con las altas puertas con rejas negras que se alzaban ante ella, que daban al jardín de Víctor y sin perder tiempo se deshizo a sí misma y cada uno de sus huesos fue pasando por entre los barrotes hasta que volvió a tomar forma adentro, para después correr al rededor de la casa para buscar una puerta por donde entrar y buscar a Víctor, pero se detuvo en seco cuando al doblar una esquina vio al padre de Víctor sentado, menos mal que con la cabeza agachada sobre sus manos de modo que no la vio y le dio tiempo de volver sus pasos de la esquina y esconderse contra la pared.  
"¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Espero a que se vaya? O, o, o... o incluso le puedo pedir su ayuda" pensaba "sí, podría funcionar, ya que si no entendí mal él no está de acuerdo con esto, es su esposa, debería arriesgarme, ¡ay! Pero no me deben ver, aunque ¡claro! ¡La poción!" Recordó la poción que la haría parecer humana que había llevado en el bolsillo de su vestido todo el día, y sin perder más tiempo la sacó, la abrió, y la bebió, viendo y sintiendo cómo poco a poco sus huesos eran forrados por la piel de cuando estaba viva, hasta volver a como era antes.  
-Perfecto- dijo, y después avanzó hacia el señor Van Dort, así sin más y sin ningún plan de lo que diría, sólo sabiendo cuál era su objetivo, ya que así era ella, precipitada.  
-Buenas noches señor Van Dort- le dijo cuando estaba a su lado.  
El señor Van Dort se sobresaltó y dio un brinco enderezándose.  
-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó, ya que obviamente nadie le había avisado que tenían una visita.  
-Mi nombre es Kenia- dijo ella, no le preocupó decir su nombre, después de todo ése no era su pueblo así que el señor Van Dort no la conocía y mucho menos sabría que estaba muerta.  
-¿La conozco?- preguntó el padre de Víctor, aún un poco exaltado y muy extrañado.  
-En realidad no, pero soy amiga de Víctor- le dijo ella seria, preparándose para ir al grano.  
-Ah, claro, ya veo... disculpe señorita pero no es un buen momento para estar aquí- le dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie.  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Kenia.  
-Es algo noche y Víctor está indispuesto, así que le recomiendo que se vaya a su casa, buenas noches- dijo mientras iba entrando a su casa.  
-Bueno, yo también estaría indispuesta si mis propios padres me tuvieran secuestrada- dijo Kenia, quien nunca se andaba con rodeos, y menos ahora que estaba enojada por lo que le estaban haciendo a Víctor.  
El señor Van Dort al escuchar eso se quedó quieto en su lugar, luego dio la vuelta y bajó los escalones hasta estar en frente de Kenia, aparentemente asustado.  
-Yo...- comenzó a decir.  
-Mire señor- le interrumpió Kenia- seré clara con usted porque quiero resolver esto cuanto antes, ya que Víctor está secuestrado por ustedes asumo que ya les dijo que cancela la boda, y bien, no sé si les dijo por qué o no pero yo lo haré, Víctor quiere cancelar la boda porque se enamoró de mi amiga Emily, una... una muchacha que vive en otro pueblo, el punto es que se enamoraron y él le pidió matrimonio y mi amiga tiene dos días esperándolo para cumplir la propuesta, pero gracias a ustedes él no llegó y mi amiga está destrozada así que decidí venir aquí a investigar, escalé su puerta, entré y escuché su conversación con su esposa, sé que lo tienen secuestrado, lo cual, aunque sea su hijo, es un delito que puedo ir a avisar a las autoridades, así que le recomiendo que coopere y me deje llevarlo conmigo y no tendré que delatarlos... porque también escuché y veo en sus ojos en este momento que usted no está de acuerdo con esto, todo es por su esposa, así que por favor ayúdelo, es su hijo- terminó de decir, volviendo su tono de seriedad y enojo al principio hasta súplica y suavidad al final.  
El señor Van Dort se quedó unos segundos viéndola en silencio, se veía triste y avergonzado a la vez.  
-Tienes razón- comenzó a decir después- yo no estoy de acuerdo en esto... pero mi esposa no acepta explicaciones, no lo apoya y está decidida a que se case con Victoria Everglot.  
-Pero señor, Víctor no la ama, por algo le pidió matrimonio a mi amiga- le dijo Kenia.  
-Ignoraba que haya hecho eso- dijo el señor.  
-¿Y por qué será? Tal vez porque no tiene confianza en ninguno de ustedes, su madre, y perdón que se lo diga pero es la verdad, ¡está loca!, y usted, su padre, aunque no quiera tenerlo secuestrado lo hace ¡sólo por complacerla a ella!  
-Mira, no es muy educado que una joven mujer como tú...- comenzó a reprender el señor Van Dort  
-Lo que no es muy educado señor Van Dort, es que usted y su esposa secuestren a su propio hijo, dígame, ¿enserio vale la pena? Porque sé cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, sé de la avaricia de los humanos, y por los segundos que vi a usted y a su esposa puedo asegurar que su matrimonio fue un trato más, no hay amor de por medio, sólo dinero, dígame, ¿es feliz así? ¿Enserio una vida así es lo que quiere para su hijo? ¿Vale la pena complacer a una mujer interesada, porque estoy segura de que lo es, a costa de la felicidad de su hijo, a quien independientemente de la madre que tenga, debería de querer?  
El señor Van Dort no dijo nada.  
-¡Contésteme!- gritó Kenia, desesperándose.  
El señor Van Dort suspiró.  
-Sé que no es correcto pero... no sé qué hacer, ¿cómo lo ayudo? Mi esposa contrató a dos guardaespaldas para vigilarlo, están frente a la puerta donde lo tenemos- preguntó.  
Kenia sonrió de lado.  
-No es tan complicado, mi pregunta es... ¿quiere ayudar a su hijo?  
El señor Van Dort levantó poco a poco la mirada, que de temerosa pasó a tener seguridad.  
-Sí- dijo después de segundos- es lo correcto.  
-Perfecto- dijo Kenia sonriendo de lado nuevamente- ahora, le diré lo que vamos a hacer...- dijo, y a continuación le contó el plan, que enseguida pusieron en marcha.

-Señores, necesito que me hagan un favor- les decía el señor Van Dort a los dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta en donde estaba Víctor- vayan a la calle y verifiquen la cuadra, tengo rato escuchando varias voces y temo que alguien merodeé la casa, ya saben, no sería bueno que fuera un amigo de mi hijo que venga a meterse en asuntos ajenos.  
Los hombres, serios como siempre, asintieron con la cabeza, después se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron de la casa hacia la calle, y después de algunos segundos de eso salió Kenia.  
-Bien, ahora iré por él mientras usted vigila- le dijo y tomó la perilla de la puerta y comenzó a girarla.  
-Espera- le dijo el señor Van Dort extendiendo su mano donde tenía sujeta una lleve- para que abras la jaula.  
Kenia tomó la llave.  
-¿Una jaula? Enserio usted se casó con una demente- dijo y después abrió la puerta y entró emparejando la puerta.  
La habitación estaba oscura pero el brillo de la luna que entraba por una ventana en la parte de arriba de la pared la iluminaba, y justo debajo de esa ventana estaba una jaula, donde estaba Víctor parado, agarrando los barrotes de enfrente.  
-¡Víctor! ¡Estás aquí!- gritó un poco Kenia corriendo hacia la jaula.  
-¿Ke-Kenia?- preguntó Víctor, incrédulo al verla ahí y además con apariencia de viva, ya que aunque tenía piel la reconoció al ver su forma de vestir, oír su voz y ver el color de su cabello así como su cara donde ahora había piel pero conservaba su forma- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?  
-Vine a buscarte- le dijo Kenia mientras abría la puerta de la jaula- Emily te ha estado esperando desde hace dos días, y al ver que no llegabas se puso muy triste, yo me di cuenta y decidí venir a ver qué había ocurrido y ahora voy a sacarte de aquí y vendrás conmigo- terminó de decir a la vez que empujaba la puerta.  
-¿Pero cómo es que luces así?- le preguntó Víctor saliendo de la jaula.  
-Una poción del anciano Gutknecht, pero no hay tiempo para más explicaciones, debemos irnos, los guardias se fueron pero pueden volver en cualquier momento y detenerte, corre- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.  
-Bien, sólo que, ¿cómo te deshiciste de ellos?- le preguntó.  
-Bueno, no lo hice sola- dijo Kenia abriendo la puerta, dejando ver al señor Van Dort ahí parado.  
-Apresúrense, no deben tardar en volver, deben irse- les dijo.  
-¿Pa-papá?- preguntó Víctor saliendo, no entendía nada.  
-Sí, nos vamos ya, gracias señor, hizo lo correcto- dijo Kenia y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta.  
Víctor se acercó más a su padre hasta quedar frente a frente.  
-Pero ¿cómo...- empezó a preguntar Víctor.  
-Hijo- lo interrumpió su padre, poniendo una mano en su hombro- perdona todo lo que pasó, estos últimos días con el secuestro y la boda y... todos estos años en los que te ignoré y me alejé de ti por obedecer a tu madre, perdóname, sé que no hice bien y que te dejé solo, pero a pesar de todo quiero que sepas que te amo y sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, así que parte con la mujer que amas con mi consentimiento y bendición, y encuentra la felicidad- le dijo.  
Una lágrima salió del ojo derecho de Víctor y se escurrió por su mejilla.  
-Gracias papá- le dijo, y después ambos se abrazaron con fuerza y cariño.  
Duraron así unos segundos y después se separaron y se miraron.  
-¡Víctor! ¡Los hombres ya viene, corre!- gritó Kenia desde la puerta abierta.  
-¡Ya voy! Adiós papá- le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro y luego se fue corriendo hacia la puerta.  
-Adiós hijo, y buena suerte- le dijo el señor Van Dort.  
Luego Víctor y Kenia corrieron saliendo de la casa, por donde los hombres pasaban y los vieron.  
-¡OYE! ¡ESPERA!- gritó uno y empezaron a correr detrás de ellos.  
Pero Kenia y Víctor ya les llevaban ventaja y aceleraron más el paso sin detenerse.  
-¡Víctor! ¡Dame la mano! ¡Tal vez la poción de aparición aún tenga efecto y nos lleve al mundo de los vivos con decirlo!- gritó Kenia.  
-¡Bien!- gritó Víctor y se la dio, pero sin dejar de correr.  
-¡A la casa del anciano Gutknecht!- gritó Kenia, y pasaron unos segundos, pero no ocurrió nada y siguieron en donde estaban.  
-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Víctor.  
-La poción dejó de tener efecto, lo siento, no sabía cuánto duraría, sólo la use para encontrar tu casa.  
-Bueno, eso realmente no importa, ya llegamos al bosque- dijo Víctor, y ciertamente ya estaban arriba del pequeño puente de piedra que daba al bosque, con los hombros a varios metros detrás de ellos.  
-Perfecto, entonces corre, ahí aunque nos sigan los perderemos de vista- le dijo Kenia.  
Se soltaron las manos y así lo hicieron, corrieron hacia el bosque y siguieron corriendo, tomando el camino más largo hacia el portal para terminar de perder a los hombres (en caso de que alcancen pero perdieron ya era imposible) y no pararon en ningún momento, ambos ansiando llegar al mundo de los muertos, sobretodo Víctor, quien al fin volvería junto a Emily.


	19. La noticia en el mundo de los muertos

Víctor y Kenia duraron minutos corriendo hasta que estuvieron completamente seguros de que los guardaespaldas no los seguían y se detuvieron, Víctor jadeando del cansancio y Kenia tranquila gracias a que estando muerta no podía sentir cansancio o agitarse ya que su corazón ya no latía.  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a Víctor.  
-Sí- dijo éste tosiendo- sólo dame un minuto.  
Poco a poco su respiración fue regresando a la normalidad y estuvo listo para seguir avanzando así que él y Kenia siguieron su camino hasta el portal caminando.  
-Ahora sí cuéntamelo todo- dijo Víctor, refiriéndose obviamente a cómo Kenia había logrado estar ahí y rescatarlo.  
-Bueno...- comenzó a decir Kenia y a continuación le contó a Víctor todo lo que había pasado después de la reunión del otro día en que Emily lo esperó en el portal para desanimarse cuando no llegó como le había prometido y ella al enterarse de por qué lo esperaba tomó unas pociones del anciano Gutknecht para ir a rescatarlo y cómo se enteró y recibió la ayuda de su padre.  
-Vaya... ¿así que ya sabes lo del matrimonio?- medio preguntó medio afirmó Víctor.  
-Así es y ¡muchas felicidades Víctor!- gritó Kenia después abrazándolo.  
-Gracias Kenia- le dijo Víctor correspondiendo al abrazo y siguieron caminando.  
-De nada, será una boda extraordinaria- le dijo Kenia.  
-Eso espero... por cierto, ¿si tienes piel cómo es que se te siguen sintiendo los huesos?- le preguntó.  
-La piel es sólo una apariencia, sigo estando muerta y sigo teniendo sólo huesos- le respondió Kenia.  
-Ah, claro, tiene sentido- respondió Víctor.  
Después continuaron andando sin hablar y sin detenerse, y pronto divisaron a unos cuantos pasos más el portal al mundo de los muertos, el cual cruzaron.  
-Al fin- dijo Víctor- me demoré bastante.  
-Algo- le dijo Kenia, a quien el efecto de la poción dejaba de hacerle efecto y la piel comenzaba a desaparecer para dar paso a los huesos verdes.  
-Emily debe de estar muy enojada- dijo Víctor preocupado.  
-Déjate de lo enojada, está dolida, sufre... ¿no te ha contado su historia de cómo murió?- le preguntó Kenia.  
-Sí, sí, ya lo sé todo- dijo Víctor y luego suspiró- tengo que ir a hablar con ella de inmediato.  
-Tienes razón, la última vez que la vi estaba en su casa, hay que ir ahí- dijo Kenia.  
Víctor asintió con la cabeza.  
-Vamos- dijo.  
Y después ambos comenzaron a caminar, Kenia ligeramente adelante de Víctor conduciéndolo a la casa de Emily.  
La noche aún no había llegado a su fin, las estrellas y la luna aún brillaban en el cielo y los alumbraban.  
Varios minutos después llegaron a la casa de Emily, donde a tres metros Kenia se detuvo.  
-Es ahí Víctor, creo que debes de ir tú solo, necesitan privacidad- dijo- pero me quedaré aquí pocos minutos por en caso de que no esté seguir buscándola, ya si no sales pronto porque la encuentras me iré.  
Víctor asintió.  
-Sí, gracias Kenia- le dijo.  
Kenia asintió con la cabeza y después Víctor comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Emily, donde la puerta estaba abierta así que entró y lentamente subió las escaleras, y cuando estuvo en el piso de arriba se dirigió a la habitación de Emily, listo para verla y enfrentarla, pero antes de terminar de acercarse a la puerta dos cosas, o mejor dicho insectos, aparecieron frente a él colgando de una telaraña, eran Gusano y Araña.  
-¡Ah! Víctor, estás aquí- le dijo Araña sonriendo.  
-¿Por qué apareces después de dos días?- le preguntó algo molesto Gusano quién era cargado por Araña como siempre.  
-Hola Araña, hola Gusano, por favor, disculpen la demora y lo que ésta causó, pasé por unos contratiempos y no me fue posible llegar como lo prometí... pero ya estoy aquí, tengo que explicarle a Emily qué pasó cuanto antes, por favor, he estado estos días sintiéndome culpable por todo y suplicando que esté bien.  
Araña y Gusano se miraron, un poco tristes, luego volvieron a ver a Víctor.  
-Si te refieres a que esperas que no esté sufriendo por ti no está bien, lleva estos días enojada, triste y preocupada, hoy habló un poco con nosotros pero al final se enojó más y nos corrió de la habitación, está ahí encerrada, dile lo que le tengas que decir, haber si se calma- le dijo Gusano.  
-Adelante Víctor- le dijo Araña y subió junto con Gusano a su telaraña dejando a Víctor acercarse a la puerta, en donde suspiró y lentamente la abrió.  
En la habitación estaba Emily acostada en su cama boca abajo, con la cabeza entre los brazos, triste, y en el suelo al lado de la cama estaba Sobras quien la veía, pero en cuanto se abrió la puerta y vio a Víctor ladró tres veces moviendo la cola, como dándole la bienvenida y avisando a Emily de su presencia.  
-Emily- le llamó Víctor, ya que la peli azul no parecía haberlo notado, y lo comprobó cuando Emily se enderezó lentamente volteando hacia atrás y lo vio con expresión de sorpresa.  
-¿Ví-Víctor?- preguntó confundida, a la vez que se ponía de pie quedando a un lado de la cama- ¿en verdad eres tú?- preguntó caminando lentamente hacia él.  
-Sí Emily, soy yo- le dijo Víctor con tono dulce, sonriendo.  
Emily también comenzó a sonreír lentamente, pero en cuanto la sonrisa estuvo formada su expresión cambió a una de enfado y rápidamente corrió hacia Víctor y cuando llegó a él comenzó a golpearle el pecho con las manos empuñadas.  
-¡Me mentiste! ¡Me dijiste que vendrías en la noche pero no! ¡Me dejaste esperando! ¡Y ME HAS TENIDO PREOCUPADA TODO ESTE TIEMPO!- le gritaba mientras lo golpeaba.  
-Emily Emily Emily, cálmate por favor, tranquila, respira- le decía Víctor intentando agarrar sus manos- Emily, Emily, ¡Emily! ¡Por favor escúchame! ¡Déjame explicarte!- dijo lo último logrando al fin agarrar sus muñecas y mirándola a los ojos- por favor, déjame decirte qué pasó, en verdad no quise romper mi promesa, pero no me dieron elección.  
Emily lo miró fijamente, poco a poco convirtiendo su expresión de molestia en una con el ceño fruncido.  
-Dime qué pasó- dijo firmemente, ya que seguía enojada y si fuera por ella seguiría reclamándole, pero a la vez sabía que lo justo era escucharlo antes de seguir culpándolo.  
-Eso haré, ¿podemos sentarnos?- preguntó Víctor señalando la cama.  
Emily sintió y se dirigió a ella y se sentó, seguida de Víctor que hizo lo mismo.  
Estaban sentados al lado volteados de tal forma que quedaban frente a frente, Emily aún con el ceño fruncido, Víctor suspiró.  
-Escucha, esto es lo que pasó después de que me fui el otro día...- comenzó, y después narró todo lo que había pasado, que canceló la boda, su secuestro y el rescate de Kenia también, Emily hacía muecas de coraje y tristeza según iba escuchando y en momentos hizo ademán de hablar pero Víctor siempre le tomaba una mano y alzaba la otra pidiéndole no interrumpirlo, lo cual ella aceptó- y pues acabo de cruzar el portal junto a Kenia, quien me trajo aquí y, bueno, eso es todo- terminó de decir Víctor, con la cabeza agachada y una sonrisa triste, pensando que enseguida Emily volvería a expresar su enojo por su propia tristeza y volvería a golpearlo.  
Pero no fue así, esta vez que Emily se acercó a él no fue para golpearlo, sino para abrazarlo fuertemente, ante lo cual se sorprendió un poco.  
-¡Oh Víctor! ¡Por favor, por favor, discúlpame por lo que te dije e hice hace un momento que entraste, no lo sabía!- le dijo y Víctor enternecido correspondió a su abrazo- ¡No debí hablarte así, debí escucharte y ahora que lo hice sé que no tienes nada de culpa, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti por haber tenido el valor de cancelar la boda y haber soportado el secuestro de tus propios padres!  
-Bueno, no lo hice solo- dijo Víctor separándose de ella y tomándola de las manos, viéndola a los ojos- me motivé a escapar de ahí y superar ese obstáculo cuando pensé en ti, y en que me estabas esperando- le dijo y después pasó una mano por detrás de su cabeza y la besó, a lo que Emily correspondió enseguida, formando un beso lento, dulce y lleno de amor.  
El resto de la noche permanecieron sentados en la cama, abrazados y tomados de la mano, en momentos jugando con Sobras y siempre disfrutando en un cómodo silencio la compañía del otro, agradeciendo cada quien el hecho de tener a la otra persona a su lado.

Y casi sin que se dieran cuenta el amanecer llegó, acompañado de unos toquidos en la puerta, que los hizo enderezarse ya que estaban ligeramente inclinados el uno en el otro.  
-Adelante- dijo Emily.  
Después la puerta se abrió y por ella pasó Kenia.  
-Hola, buenos días- dijo sonriendo- ¿todo en orden ya?  
Emily y Víctor se miraron, sonrieron y luego voltearon a ver a Kenia y ambos asintieron con la cabeza.  
-Sí Kenia, todo está bien ahora, ¡gracias a ti!- dijo lo último parándose de la cama y corriendo a abrazar a Kenia- enserio, te lo agradezco mucho.  
-No tienes qué, es lo que hacen las amigas- le dijo Kenia, correspondiendo a su abrazo, con una sonrisa más grande.  
Duraron así unos segundos más y después se separaron.  
-Por cierto- comenzó a decir Kenia- ya sé que tal vez no sea mi asunto pero sabes que soy curiosa así que, ¿están listos para decirle a los demás sobre su casamiento?  
Emily volteó a ver a Víctor, si por ella fuera ya abría salido corriendo a contarle a todos sus amigos, pero esa decisión también le correspondía a él.  
Víctor no dijo nada y se levantó, caminó hacia ellas y quedando detrás de Emily pasó los brazos por encima de sus hombros y unió sus manos con las de ella.  
-Sí me lo preguntan a mí, no puedo esperar más para dar la noticia de que voy a casarme con la mujer que amo- dijo sonriendo viendo a Emily, quien había hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo.  
Ella también sonrió y volteó a ver a Kenia.  
-Lo estamos Kenia- le dijo.  
-Perfecto, ya que casualmente, no les dije para qué, pero, anoche me encontré con los demás y quedamos de vernos en la Zona de los Pinos Verdes, y yo creo que es una buena ocasión para decirlo- les dijo.  
Emily y Víctor se vieron una vez más.  
-Hagámoslo- dijo Emily después, segura.

Y a continuación los tres salieron de la casa seguidos de Sobras, tomando un camino que Víctor no conocía, hacia atrás de la casa de Emily, siendo guiado por las dos chicas, él y Emily tomados de la mano.  
-Ya casi llegamos, es después de esos árboles- dijo Emily minutos después- hay que soltarnos para que no sospechen.  
Víctor asintió, se soltaron y siguieron caminando.  
Pronto cruzaron los árboles y se encontraron en una pequeña plaza con una fuente en el centro, bancas al rededor y que estaba llena de pasto, no había mucha gente, sólo algunos muertos sentados en unas bancas lejanas a donde estaban Víctor, Emily y Kenia, quienes divisaron a pasos de ellos a Rosita, Jaime, al capitán Pet, al general Bob, a la abuela Tomasa, a Tom y a Larry.  
-¡Tom! ¡Larry! ¿Cuándo llegaron?- les preguntó Kenia cuando los tres recién llegados quedaron junto a la banca de sus amigos.  
-Hola Kenia, hola Emily, hola Víctor- dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
-Justo hace pocos minutos- dijo Larry.  
-Sí, llegamos, le dimos las flores al anciano Gutknecht y después ellos aparecieron y nos dijeron que vendrían aquí, y bueno, aquí estamos- dijo Tom.  
-Me alegra que así sea- comenzó a hablar Emily, antes de que alguien hablara ya que ya no podía esperar más para dar la noticia- porque así podrán escuchar lo que tengo que decirles, lo que tengo que decirles a todos.  
Todos la miraron sorprendidos y curiosos.  
-¡Ay! ¡Que emoción!- gritó Kenia y corrió hasta estar al lado de los demás, dejando a unos pasos de distancia a Víctor y a Emily, quienes se sentían felices y a la vez un poco nerviosos.  
-¿De qué se trata querida?- preguntó Rosita, ya todos ponían total atención y tenían la mirada al frente, Jaime, Rosita, Tom y Larry sentados en la banca.  
-Bueno, no es sólo una noticia mía- dijo Emily, y Víctor se acercó a ella hasta rodearle los hombros con un brazo estando a su lado.  
-También es mía- dijo él.  
Todos miraron con más ansias de saber de qué se trataba.  
-Bueno, ya hablen, de qué se trata ¡nos tienen con la duda por dentro!- dijo el capitán Pet.  
Emily y Víctor suspiraron sonriendo.  
-Bueno, primero que nada, hola a todos jeje, como verán estoy otra vez aquí, porque supongo que habrán notado que últimamente no me separaba de este mundo, y pues, eso tiene una razón- dijo Víctor, nervioso.  
Nadie dijo nada, esperando que alguno continuara la explicación o diera la noticia... noticia que de diferente forma pero llegando a un mismo punto todos comenzaron a suponer, al menos en el fondo de su mente, a excepción de Rosita y Jaime, que se miraron y sonrieron, porque ellos desde hace tiempo tenían en claro que lo que Emily y Víctor sentían el uno por el otro era más que una amistad.  
-Sí, y... tal vez también habrán notado que, bueno, que... que nuestra relación ha avanzado, no somos los mismos que cuando lo secuestre hace semanas jeje... nos hemos unido mucho, Víctor ha conocido de mí y yo de él y, y... y realmente no encuentro las palabras para decirles esto, esto que he esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿y saben qué? No hay razón para dar más explicaciones, porque lo que tenemos que decirles es algo muy simple, ¡Víctor y yo nos amamos! ¡Desde hace tiempo comenzamos a entrar en el corazón del otro y a mí me sacó de mi abismo!- dijo Emily.  
-Y a ella a mí del mío- siguió hablando Víctor, enseguida de Emily- y me enseñó a tener seguridad y algo por qué luchar, y por ello lo que tenemos que decirles es que...  
-¡Nos vamos a casar!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, felices, sonriendo, sintiendo su amor más vivo y más real que nunca.  
La reacción de los demás fue instantánea, los que estaban sentados se pararon de un brinco, todos menos Kenia los miraban con la boca abierta, unos sólo sorprendidos otros sonriendo.  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron.  
-Como lo oyen amigos- dijo Emily sonriendo- al fin ¡al fin me voy a casar!  
Todos comenzaron a parpadear mirándose y quienes no sonreían antes ahora lo hacían, ya que en los segundos que se vieron entre ellos el hecho de que ya sabían del amor de Emily y Víctor fue resonando en su mente, no volviendo la noticia como una inesperada, pero sí como una muy feliz y que sin duda apoyaban.  
-¡Emily, Víctor, felicidades!- gritó Rosita y corrió hacia ambos a abrazarlos.  
-¡Enhorabuena!- gritó Jaime y también los abrazó después de que su esposa se separara.  
-Yo ya lo sabía pero ahora más formalmente ¡felicidades a los dos!- dijo Kenia y abrazó a ambos.  
Y así hicieron el resto de los muertos, fueron abrazándolos después de decir su felicitación.  
-¡Sabía que no estaba equivocada, se veía venir par de tortolitos!- dijo la abuela Tomasa.  
-¡Sin duda la elección correcta de pareja!- dijo el general Bob.  
-¡Ya se habían tardado, felicidades!- dijo el capitán Pet.  
Sobras ladró sin parar moviendo la cola y saltando de un lado a otro.  
-¡Muy bien chicos, maravilloso, la pareja ideal, los felicito!- dijo Larry.  
-¡Ya quiero que llegue el día de la boda, felicidades a los dos, excelente!- dijo Tom.  
-¡Se los agradecemos amigos!- dijeron Emily y Víctor a la vez.  
Y así las felicitaciones siguieron y algunos comentarios sobre el matrimonio, todo el tiempo hablando alguien sin dejar pasar un sólo segundo en silencio, y Víctor y Emily sonreían y daban las gracias de vez en cuando, y a pesar de estar escuchando de repente había un momento en el que uno se perdía en los ojos del otro y durante segundos sólo se veían a sí mismos, luego volvían a la realidad con sus amigos y seguían siendo igual de dichosos y felices, después de todo su matrimonio ya no era sólo un hecho entre ellos dos, sino un hecho para sus amigos también, y estaban seguros que al fin podrían estar juntos sin contratiempos o algo que los separara. 


	20. Separados por la vida y la muerte

-Y tal vez tengan problemas de vez en cuando pero recuerden que con amor, paciencia y comunicación todo se resolverá- les decía Jaime.  
Estaban todos parados en círculo hablando aún del matrimonio de Emily y Víctor, todos estaban felices y los dos futuros esposos se abrazaban.  
-Lo recordaremos Jaime- le dijo Emily.  
-Y tengan en cuenta que nunca deben de irse a la cama enojados, siempre arreglen sus problemas antes de que termine el día- les dijo Rosita.  
-Así será Rosita- contestó Víctor.  
-¡Por cierto! ¿Ya tienen fecha?- preguntó Kenia.  
Emily y Víctor se miraron un momento.  
-La verdad es que no- respondió Emily ya mirándolos- ya sabes, como todo se ha estado complicando y no tuvimos mucho tiempo de vernos después de la propuesta.  
-Esperen, ¿cómo que complicando?- preguntó Tom.  
-Bueno- dijo Emily mirando a Víctor para saber si podía contarles, a lo que Víctor asintió y por parte de ella les tenía mucha confianza, así que Víctor tomó la iniciativa de contarles que él nunca se había querido casar con Victoria y que sólo lo obligaban sus padres, después contó que poco a poco se fue enamorando de Emily hasta que le pidió matrimonio hace pocos días, Emily emocionada contó la forma en que lo hizo (sin entrar en detalles de la carta de el abuelo de Víctor) y causó algunos suspiros por parte de algunos, después contaron lo que pasó después con los padres de Víctor y su mentira, el enojo de Emily y que ella terminó contándole su historia en la que no entró en detalles porque todos la sabían, y llegaron al momento de decir que Víctor se fue diciendo que volvería esa noche y les dirían la noticia pero se retrasó por el secuestro de su madre, con lo que todos entendieron por qué Emily había estado tan rara esos días, y llegando a la parte del rescate fue Kenia quien se encargó de contarles todo lo que había hecho para llevar a Víctor con ellos de nuevo.  
-Y como pueden ver en cuanto le expliqué todo a Emily nos reconciliamos y enseguida hemos venido a contarles la noticia a ustedes amigos- les dijo Víctor- después de todos estos obstáculos al fin podremos lograrlo, al fin nos vamos a casar.  
Al decir lo último todos estallaron en gritos de felicidad y aplausos, porque aunque ya sabían la noticia les emocionó enterarse de toda la historia y los contratiempos y darse cuenta que la pareja había logrado superarlos.  
-¡Oigan! ¡¿Por qué tanto alboroto?! ¡¿Qué les pasa?!- interrumpió una voz, que al voltear a ver de dónde provenía se dieron cuenta de que pertenecía al anciano Gutknecht, a quien por el alboroto nadie había visto llegar por lo que tuvo que gritar para hacerse notar.  
-¡Anciano Gutknecht!- gritó Emily, por la emoción de querer revelar la noticia de su boda ya, no se había dado cuenta de que él faltaba en la reunión.  
-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ah! Hola Víctor- dijo el anciano.  
-Hola anciano Gutknecht, un gusto saludarlo- le respondió Víctor, comprendiendo la reacción de Emily.  
-Igualmente hijo igualmente, pero ¿quiere alguien decirme que celebraban hace un momento? Porque no creo que sea una fiesta sorpresa para mí como para guardar el secreto- les dijo con las manos en la cintura.  
Emily rió un poco.  
-Tienes razón abuelo, no es eso, es sólo que, bueno para empezar disculpa, estaba tan emocionada por darles una noticia a todos que no me di cuenta de que faltabas tú y ya la dije- le contó Emily.  
-Ah, bueno no te preocupes, no pude estar porque tenía que arreglar un asunto... pero ya estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó.  
-Bueno abuelo- dijo Emily volteando hacia él y pegándose a Víctor, todos miraban la escena sonriendo- verás, lo que tenía que decirles es que, es que- suspiró- ¡Víctor y yo nos vamos a casar!- gritó de golpe, sonriendo.  
El anciano Gutknecht la miró sorprendido, con la boca abierta, y no dijo nada por unos segundos.  
-¿Q-qué dijiste Emily?- preguntó al fin, en voz un poco baja y lenta.  
Todos se sorprendieron por la reacción.  
-Que nosotros dos nos vamos a casar anciano Gutknecht- le contestó Víctor, sonriendo un poco, pensando que sólo estaba impresionado y en seguida se pondría feliz y a felicitarlos como los demás.  
El anciano siguió mirándolos sorprendido y varias veces abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero la volvía a cerrar sin pronunciar palabra.  
-¡Ay ya! ¿Qué pasa anciano? Nos estás preocupando- le dijo Kenia, desesperada.  
El anciano abrió la boca otra vez y por fin logró hablar.  
-Disculpen, es sólo que- se aclara la garganta- realmente no esperaba esta noticia, sí llegué a ver ciertas señales en ustedes dos pero al final creí que no pasaría nada y que ustedes eran simples amigos... realmente me gustaría que así fuera- terminó de decir.  
-¿De qué estás hablando abuelo?- dijo Emily, alzando un poco la voz y manteniendo el control de no comenzar a gritar enojada sacando conclusiones.  
-No me mal entiendas querida, no es contra ti y tampoco contra Víctor, porque a ambos les tengo un gran cariño y realmente los apoyaría, pero la verdad es que ustedes no pueden estar juntos, lo que ustedes tienen es un amor imposible- les dijo.  
-¡¿Pero por qué?!- le preguntó Víctor, exaltado.  
-Son las leyes de la naturaleza hijo, aunque se amen, tú estás vivo y ella está muerta, no pueden estar juntos, ¿dónde vivirían? Tú no perteneces al mundo de los muertos aún y ella ya no pertenece al mundo de los vivos- les dijo, triste.  
-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, he estado viniendo y saliendo aquí desde hace tres semanas, puedo seguir haciéndolo entonces, puedo vivir aquí y sólo salir de vez en cuando- explicó Víctor.  
El anciano Gutknecht negó con la cabeza.  
-No, no es así, es alterar a la naturaleza, es desafiarla y ella no te lo permite jamás, al final sus votos de matrimonio no serán válidos y Víctor terminará desapareciendo de este mundo por no pertenecer a él- les explicó el anciano.  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todos.  
-Por favor anciano, debe de haber algo que se pueda hacer- le dijo Rosita.  
-Mmm, debí poner más atención en esto, aguarden- dijo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pensando.  
-No puede ser- susurró Emily.  
-Escuchen, la única forma de que ellos dos, un vivo y una muerta, puedan estar juntos es que los votos del matrimonio se hagan válidos mientras hay una conexión entre ambos mundos, el de los muertos y el de los vivos- dijo el anciano hablando rápido.  
-¿Y eso qué significa?- preguntó el capitán Pet.  
-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó el general Bob.  
Emily estuvo pensando esos segundos, y se le vino a la mente la solución.  
-¡El portal! ¡El portal que conecta nuestro mundo con el de los vivos! ¡Ése es una conexión entre nuestros mundos!- gritó.  
-Cierto- dijo Víctor analizándolo- ¡mientras el portal esté abierto se mantiene una conexión, por lo tanto sólo es cuestión de decir nuestros votos y el portal ayudará a que sean válidos!  
-Es cierto, ¡ésa es la solución!- gritó Rosita.  
-Entonces sólo hay que planear la boda rápido y...- decía el general Bob.  
-¡No! ¡No me entienden!- gritó el anciano Gutknecht, interrumpiéndolo- bueno sí pero no- suspiró- no sé por qué no soy directo perdemos tiempo, ¡escuchen! ¡Sí, el portal es una conexión y serviría, pero no por mucho tiempo!  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Emily, asustada.  
Larry y Tom supieron al instante qué ocurría.  
-¡A que el portal está a punto de cerrarse!- gritó el anciano.  
Todos se sorprendieron.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- gritó Víctor.  
-Larry y Tom me trajeron la flor que les pedí hace unas horas, terminé de preparar la poción para cerrarlo y esta vez funcionó, la entregué hace unos minutos al jefe Peterson para que al fin lo cerrara, ¡por eso debemos darnos prisa, tal vez aún podamos detenerlo!- dijo el anciano.  
Todos se miraron preocupados.  
-¡Entonces no hay tiempo que perder!- gritó Larry.  
-¡Vamos!- gritó Tom.  
-¡A la carga!- gritó la abuela Tomasa comenzando a correr.  
Y en seguida todos la siguieron hacia donde estaba el portal, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde.  
Víctor no sabía el camino para llegar así que los iba siguiendo, quedando un poco más atrás que los demás, pero sin perder el ritmo.  
Atravesaron el camino, piedras y arbustos, Víctor ni siquiera notando mucho del panorama, todos sólo se enfocaban en correr lo más rápido que podían.  
Emily corría y a la vez sentía la desesperación inundarla ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TENÍA QUE HABER UN PROBLEMA QUE BLOQUEARÁ SU FELICIDAD?! ¿Por qué cuando al fin había encontrado su verdadero amor tenía que perderlo o encontrar muchos obstáculos para estar junto a él? ¿Por qué el destino se oponía a que estuviera junto a Víctor?... ¿Por qué su amor era imposible?  
"Tengo que lograrlo, tengo que impedir que se cierre el portal, tengo que luchar por Víctor" pensaba.  
Siguieron corriendo, y después de algunos minutos más al fin salieron al camino que daba al portal, estaba justo delante de ellos a varios metros, derecho, y ahí, caminando en medio de ellos y el portal, más cerca de éste último, estaba el jefe Peterson, podía verse que con una botella en la mano derecha.  
-¡Ahí está! ¡Va a cerrarlo ya! ¡Corran!- gritó la abuela Tomasa.  
Todos volvieron a correr, y comenzaron a gritar, pero la distancia aún era larga.  
Entonces Víctor miró fijamente al portal, al jefe Peterson y luego a Emily, quien corría a su lado desesperada, y se dio cuenta que por ella debía hacer su mayor esfuerzo, porque en ese momento era todo o nada.  
Tomó aire y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, incluso lo más rápido que había corrido en toda su vida, hasta dejar a todos los muertos atrás.  
Sus piernas comenzaron a dolerle, sentía como si las tuviera incendiadas, y en momentos ni siquiera las sentía, pero en ningún momento se paró, y siguió corriendo, se estaba acercando al portal... pero también el jefe Peterson, quien ya estaba a unos pasos.  
"¡No!" Pensó Víctor, y corrió más rápido, pero fue sólo un poco porque la fuerza se le acababa.  
El jefe Peterson comenzó a abrir la botella donde estaba la poción que tenía que vaciar, mientras caminaba y se acercaba más.  
Emily y los demás muertos gritaban y aumentaban la velocidad, pero él no los escuchaba y parecía que ellos nunca llegarían, Larry, el general Bob y Jaime cayeron incluso y sus huesos se separaron.  
Víctor hizo un esfuerzo por correr más rápido aún, pero ese mismo esfuerzo fue demasiado para él y lo hizo caer de cuerpo completo, chocando su cara contra el suelo.  
Emily lo vio y sintió algo en ella romperse, era quien estaba más cerca y seguía lejos, al parecer no lo lograrían.  
Víctor tardó unos segundos en enderezar la cabeza... aunque habría preferido no hacerlo, porque lo que logró ver, fue al jefe Peterson vaciar la botella con la poción sobre el portal, una sustancia plateada que lo cerraría.  
"Los declaro marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe" es una de las frases que tendrían que escuchar el día de su boda para declarar su eterna unión, ¿pero cómo si antes de casarse la muerte ya los separó? Y no sólo ella, sino también la vida.


End file.
